Four Fathers 2: Three Years
by Sapphire93
Summary: Sequal to Four Fathers. Donny and I plan our wedding and it doesn't really go as planned. Neither does the honeymoon and after the honeymoon. Better and funnier than it sounds. R&R please!
1. She Said Yes!

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own TMNT in the first book, why would I own it now?**

**Ann: And we're back! YAY! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last one!**

_**Previestly on Four Fathers...**_

_**"Should I?" Donny asked.**_

_**"It's a little weird..." Mikey said.**_

_**"But we see your point." Raph added.**_

_**"Go ahead!" Leo pushed Donny up the stairs.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"I need to ask you a question." Donny stated.**_

_**"Ok." I replied waiting for him to ask me the question.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Are you gonna ask it?"**_

_**"When my nerves calm down..."**_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Donny?" I asked.**_

_**"..." He didn't answer.**_

_**"Donny?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Hhhheeelllllllllllooo?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Earth or space?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"DONNY JUST SPIT IT OUT AND ASK ME!"**_

_**"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**_

**Chapter 1**

**"Excuse me?" I asked.**

**Donny got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Shut up!"**

**Donny looked puzzled. "Is that a yes or is that a no?"**

**"It's a--Wow. Yes. It's a yes." I replied smiling.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"You actually said yes?"**

**"Yep."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Positive?"**

**"Are you having second thoughts already?" I asked.**

**"No," Donny said. "I just can't beileve you said yes."**

**"I said it four times."**

**"Yeah, well, um..."**

**"She said yes?" Mikey came crashing in.**

**"I've noticed that no one knows how to knock in this house..." I said.**

**"She said yes," Donny turned to Mikey. "Now go."**

**"She did? She said yes? Really?" Mikey replied.**

**"Yes! Go!"**

**"Ok!"**

**Donny turned around to me again. He was about to say something, but then Mikey came bursting in again with Leo and Raph this time.**

**"You getting married!" Leo hugged me.**

**"Congrats!" Raph said.**

**"We're gonna be brother and sister-in-laws!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Oh, shell!" Raph said.**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Nothing! Nothing!"**

**"What? Being in-laws makes you unhappy?"**

**"No! No, it doesn't!"**

**"I don't want to get married if it makes you unhappy." I said.**

**"No, get married! Get married!" Raph said.**

**"What's wrong with being in-laws with Ann?" Leo asked.**

**"It's not that! It's just when Mikey brought up in-laws, I just realized that Shedder is going to be Donny's Father-in-law!" Raph said.**

**"That's not a good thing," Mikey turned to Donny. "Is it?"**

**"It'll be fine," I said. "Dad will be happy I'm getting married."**

**"But, Ann," Raph walked over to me. "In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't like us. He threw you out of the house for 18 years, finally got you back, and now he's gonna find out that your marrying one of his worst enimies?"**

**"Yep!" I smilied.**

**"I swear you take after Mikey. And that will never change."**

**"That's right, what are we going to do about him?" Leo asked.**

**"We aren't going to do anything about him!" I yelled. "Like I said, I'm his daughter he's likes anything I do!"**

**"How are we gonna break the news to him?" Donny asked.**

**"I'll call him up now." I grabbed the phone.**

**"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mikey asked.**

**"The wedding or telling her father?" Raph asked.**

**"Telling Shedder."**

**"Yeah, are you sure you want to do this?"**

**"It's ringing," I said. "Hi, Dad? It's Ann."**

**"Hi," Shedder answered. "Are you coming home?"**

**"No. Why would I?"**

**"Never mind. I'm busy. What?"**

**"I have some pretty exciting news."**

**"Which is...? What?"**

**"I'm getting married!"**

**"WHAT! To who?"**

**"Donny."**

**"One of the turtles?"**

**"Yep."**

**"YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO ONE OF THEM? WHAT THE FU--"**

**I hung up the phone.**

**"I'm guessing that didn't go too well." Mikey said.**

**"No, he took it better than I expected." I replied.**

**"So, is he ok with it?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes, he is." I answered.**

**"I bet you anything that your lying!" Raph said.**

**"Prove it." I smiled.**

**Raph hesitated. "Yeah, Leo," he said. "Prove it."**

**"Wait, what?" Leo looked around confused. "How did I get into this?"**

**"Never mind!" I started laughing. I sat down on my bed and picked up the phone again. "I'm gonna call April and tell her the news! Now get out of my room!"**

**"Alright! Alright!" Leo and Mikey left.**

**"By the way," Raph started talking to Donny. "Did April ever have her baby, yet?"**

**"She had him this morning." I said while I waited for someone to pick up the phone.**

**"Really?" Donny asked.**

**"Yeah." I replied.**

**"Boy or girl?"**

**"She had him this morning." I repeated.**

**"Oh." Donny realized that I mentioned it a second before.**

**"Name?" Raph asked.**

**"Joseph. Joey for short." I said.**

**"Kevin and Joey. That's cute!" Donny smiled.**

**"Don't get all mushy..." Raph glared at him as they left and shut the door.**


	2. Some Plans

**_Chapter 2_**

**The next morning...**

**"Ok, who else do you want to invite?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know...Who do we have on the list so far?" I replied.**

**"Master Splinter, Casey, April, Mikey, Leo, and Raph. Who else?"**

**"I said Dad, Karai, and the Foot. You didn't write them down?"**

**"Do I have to?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"But then we'll end up sending invitations to them."**

**"That's the whole point!"**

**"You really want to invite them?"**

**"Yeah! Their my family!"**

**"Their not even happy your getting married!"**

**"They would if I wasn't getting married to you."**

**"True. Very true..."**

**"Anyway," I grabbed the list and the pen that Donny was writing with. "We are adding them to the list." I started writing down their names.**

**"How many Foot ninjas are there, anyway?" Donny asked.**

**"10,000. Maybe more. I don't know. I haven't seen them for 18 years."**

**"Oh, yeah. Well, are you going to invite all of them? You can't. I mean, I don't mind, but I don't think that there will be enough room in the church."**

**"Church?"**

**"Yeah. I thought that that was where we were getting married?"**

**"I thought we were going to get married outside?"**

**"What idiot told you that?"**

**"You did. You said 'I know how much you love to be outdoors, so let's have our wedding outside.' Then I agreed with you. Then we hugged."**

**"When did that happen?"**

**"Last night."**

**"Really?"**

**"Don't try to change my mind, because it won't. We are having an outdoor wedding."**

**"Who says?"**

**"You."**

**"Ok, fine! Forget it..."**

**"Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to invite all of the Foot ninjas even if we are outside..." I pointed out.**

**"That was random, but ok." Donny stated.**

**"Donny, you just asked me before we got into the church or outside wedding discussion, you asked me if I was going to invite all of the Foot ninjas and you said that I probably won't be able to fit them all in the church. I'm agreeing with you by saying that I am not going to invite all of the Foot ninjas because not only will I not be able to fit them in the church, when we have an outdoor wedding, I still won't be able to fit all of them!"**

**"Oh. I knew that."**

**"Oh, shell...What did I do?"**

**"This is payback for those 18 years! Ha! Ha!"**

**"Ha, ha to you, too."**

**"Why?"**

**"You have to live the rest of your life with me since the day we say 'I do.' "**

**"Oh...Well, we could always get a divorce?"**

**"Then where would I go? To my Dad's house? You expect him to raise me the rest of my life?"**

**"Shell..." Donny sighed.**

**"Ok, whatever! Let's just get back to planning the wedding, ok?" I asked.**

**"Ok. So, how many Foot ninjas? Five?"**

**"25."**

**"10."**

**"20."**

**"15?"**

**"Still no."**

**"Then how many?"**

**"Somewhere above 25."**

**"Your the one who wanted 25! Now you want more?"**

**"The more the better!" I smiled.**

**Donny mocked my smile. "Not when it comes from your side of the family!"**

**"Is 35 good?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Too much."**

**"Then how many do you suggust?"**

**"None."**

**"Donny!"**

**"How many seats does Shedder have in his car?"**

**"How would I know? I haven't seen him for years!"**

**"Let's say he has seven seats...Seven minus two is five...So, five. Five, I was right at the beginning. Invite five."**

**"Out of 10,000?"**

**"Yep."**

**"No!"**

**"We're never going to get this done..."**

**"Besides, where did the 'minus two' come from, anyway?"**

**"Shedder and Karai have to sit somewhere, don't they? Actually, good idea. Invite seven Foot ninjas, and exclude Shedder and Karai." Donny smiled at his 'great' idea.**

**"Donny," I started. "I'm going to forget what you just said and ask again...How about 35 Foot ninjas?"**

**"Fine, fine..."**

**"Ok, then." I started writing down all the 35 Foot ninjas that I wanted.**

**Donny watched me. "You can't remember how many seats your dad has in his car, yet, you can remember 35 Foot ninja names?"**

**"Donny, just shut up, ok?" I glared at him.**

**"Ok, ok...Read me the list."**

**"Master Splinter, Casey, April, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Dad, Karai, Abby, Ethan, Hailey, Brandan, Riley, Dylan, Logan, Connor, Ryan, Alyssa, Sarah, Jake, Brooke, Lauren, Jessica, James, Kayla, Layla, Britney, Rita, Aaron, Alex, Billy, Amber, Justin, Lilly, Misty, Tabitha, Michael, Anna, Ben, Belle, Brenda, Roy, and Scott."**

**"43 people? I think that that's enough. Don't you?"**

**"I want to invite more people, though."**

**"Like who?"**

**"...No, never mind. 43 people is fine."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Who's gonna be the flower girl?" I asked.**

**"Who do you want it to be?" Donny replied.**

**"I don't know."**

**"How about April?"**

**"April?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"First of all--No. Second of all--Another no because she's going to be my bride's maid."**

**"Ok then, Karai."**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"No. Just have Karai be the flower girl."**

**"Karai as a flower girl?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How can you even picture that in your mind?"**

**"Ann, you were the one who asked me who the flower girl should be, and now your basically deciding."**

**"Yeah, because you make stupid choices."**

**"Then why'd you ask me?"**

**"I knew you were stupid, but not with this kind of stuff."**

**"Ok, ok! Just pick someone to be the flower girl!"**

**"I'm gonna say...Amber."**

**"Amber?" Donny asked. "Who's Amber?"**

**"One of the Foot ninjas," I replied. "She's going to be the flower girl."**

**"Ok, fine with me. Seeing that I don't even know the kid..."**

**"You can pick the ring barer."**

**"Raph."**

**"Raph?"**

**"Here we go..."**

**"You can picture Raph being that? Walking down the isle doing that? Donny, what is it with you?"**

**"Who do you say, then?"**

**"Kevin and Joey. Casey can walk down the isle with them."**

**"You can't picture Raph with that job but you can picture Casey?"**

**"Picturing Casey with his kids are better."**

**"Actually, yes, it does look better."**

**"Kevin and Joey it is!" I started writing their names down next to their job. "Best Man?"**

**"Leo, Mikey, and Raph." Donny answered surely.**

**"What about Master Splinter?"**

**"...Ann, will you just let me pick who I want?"**

**"Alright, alright, fine. Do what you want."**

**"Ok, so Leo, Mikey and Raph are my best mans."**

**"I don't really consider Mikey as a man, but--"**

**"I don't, either, but just put him down on the list next to Leo and Raph!"**

**"Ok." I wrote down Mikey's name. "Hey--I know that this is kinda random, but where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"**

**"Honeymoon?" Donny repeated.**

**"Yes, our honeymoon. Where do you want to go for it?"**

**"Why don't we just stay here and have a party?"**

**"We will have a party. After every wedding, there's a party. I'm talking about our honeymoon."**

**"You really want to go somewhere for our honeymoon?"**

**"Well, what else are we supposed to do? Kick Master Splinter and your brothers out of the lair for a few weeks and you and I can sit in front of the TV watching football or baseball all day?"**

**"That would be nice."**

**"Not for me!"**

**"Fine, then where do you want to go?"**

**"Spain." I rpelied.**

**"Spain?" Donny repeated.**

**"Yes. I want to go to Spain."**

**"Why Spain?"**

**"I don't know. I just wanted to go there all my life."**

**"Since when?"**

**"Since I took Spainsh class."**

**"You want to go to Spain?"**

**"Please?"**

**"Aww...Let her go to Spain!" Mikey begged.**

**"When did you get here?" I asked.**

**"Since you said: Well, what else are we supposed to do? Kick Master Splinter and your brothers out of the lair for a few weeks and you and I can sit in front of the TV watching football or baseball all day?" Mikey answered.**

**"Good, now go." Donny said.**

**"Just because your getting married, you feel like you can kick me out everytime I see you!"**

**"I also feel like I can kick you out whenever I see you because I'm older."**

**"Did that ever stop me when I was little? No. Will it stop me now? No."**

**Donny sighed.**

**"Who do you have on the invite list?" Mikey grabbed the paper from me. "Master Splinter, Casey, April, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Dad, Karai, Abby, Ethan, Hailey, Brandan, Riley, Dylan, Logan, Connor, Ryan, Alyssa, Sarah, Jake, Brooke, Lauren, Jessica, James, Kayla, Layla, Britney, Rita, Aaron, Alex, Billy, Amber, Justin, Lilly, Misty, Tabitha, Michael, Anna, Ben, Belle, Brenda, Roy, and Scott. Who are the last 35 people?"**

**"The Foot ninjas." I took the paper back.**

**"There are only 35 of them?"**

**"No, there are more. Over 10,000. We just wouldn't be able to fit them all outside at the wedding, so I only chose 35."**

**"Ohhh..." Mikey glanced at the list again. "Hey!"**

**"Now what?" Donny asked.**

**"Why aren't I first in the list?"**

**"Because we were debating if we shoud invite you or not. Finally we decided, but now I think I'm about to change my mind."**

**"Ok, never mind!" Mikey left.**

**I glared at Donny.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"Are you serious?" I replied.**

**"Serious about what?"**

**"You would not kick Mikey off of this list even if you wanted to."**

**"I know that, but he doesn't. It's just a little threat."**

**"He's your brother! He's happy your getting married."**

**"Ok, whatever. Can we just finish this?"**

**"Finish what?"**

**"Planning. Duh!"**

**"Donny, we're planning for a wedding."**

**"I know. I'm the one who asked you if you wanted to get married or not."**

**"Then you know that no matter how much planning we do today, we're not going to be finished."**

**"What did I get myself into?"**


	3. More Planning

**_Chapter 3_**

**"So are we gonna go to Spain for our honeymoon or not?" I asked.**

**"Will you stop with the honeymoon thing?" Donny replied. "How about we just get through the actually wedding first, okay?"**

**"Okay. Now what do we need to plan?" I looked at the list.**

**"How about--"**

**"How many kids do you want?"**

**Donny paused. "Excuse me?"**

**"I said," I sighed. "How many kids do you want?"**

**"Kids?" Donny echoed.**

**"Yeah. How many do you want?"**

**"Your already looking ahead to kids?"**

**"I want to have at least two and I want to have an even amount." I explained.**

**Donny shook his head.**

**"How about four? No, six. Actually, how about eight? Four girls and four boys," I took out another piece of paper. "Do you like the name Cody for a boy?"**

**Donny took the paper from me. "How about we get through our wedding and our honeymoon and then we talk about having kids, okay?"**

**"Alright..." I said.**

**Donny looked at the list. "We have to figure out a date that the wedding will be on. That should have been the first thing we figured out."**

**"Then we'll figure it out now. No big deal." I shrugged.**

**Donny sighed.**

**"What's today?" I asked.**

**"January--"**

**"July!"**

**Donny stared at me. "July for our wedding?"**

**"Yeah," I smiled. "It gives us about six months to plan. We're have a couple of things planned already, so why not?"**

**"Alright," Donny agreed. "July what?"**

**"How should I know?"**

**"Okay, how about we do July--"**

**"Can it be on a Saturday?" I cut him off.**

**"Why a Saturday?" Donny asked.**

**I thought for a moment. "I don't know."**

**"You are too excited for this..." Donny shook his head.**

**"Can you blame me? I mean, how many times do you get engaged in your life?"**

**"A lot, if the other men don't work out for you."**

**"Are you trying to tell me something?" I poked him.**

**Donny threw my hand off of him. "Just forget it. Go get a calander."**

**"Why do I have to go get it?" I asked.**

**Donny got up. "Never mind, you just stay where you are."**

**"I was planning on doing that anyway." I watched him leave the room.**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Hey." Leo smiled.**

**"Hi." Donny looked at the dates for July.**

**"Are you two still planning your wedding?"**

**"Yep."**

**"When is it going to be?" Raph walked in.**

**"We're trying to figure that out now. It's going to be a Saturday in July." Donny replied.**

**"Why?" Mikey walked in.**

**"I don't know," Donny was about to go up stairs. "Ann wants it to be on a Saturday."**

**"So why didn't you say no?" Raph asked.**

**"Why would I say no?" Donny gave his brother a weird look.**

**"Just wondering." Raph shrugged.**

**"No, really, why do say that?"**

**Raph sighed. "Did you pick the month?"**

**Donny shook his head. "No."**

**"She picked the month and that it was going to be on a Saturday?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Did you just pick which Saturday, or are you going to give her choices and she'll pick it?"**

**"Probably let her pick it."**

**"See?" Raph felt like he made his point.**

**Leo swallowed his coke. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Yeah," Donny agreed. "What are you talking about?"**

**"You guys are acting as stupid as Mikey." Raph shook his head.**

**"What?" Mikey looked up.**

**"My point exactly." Raph replied.**

**Donny turned Raph to face him. "Just answer me," he said. "What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm just saying that it seems like Ann is planning the wedding herself." Raph explained.**

**"That's not true." Leo spoke.**

**"It may, it may not. I'm just saying what I think." Raph said.**

**"Well, your thinking is wrong," Donny responded. "Ann's just excited about getting married. And I am too."**

**"Donny, do you have the dates, yet?" I walked in.**

**Raph and Donny stared at me.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**"Goodbye." Mikey grabbed his food and left the room.**

**"Um, I guess that I'll go watch Mikey to make sure that she doesn't make a mess with his food." Leo left.**

**"Okay, seriously," I stared Donny in the eye. "What did you guys say about me?"**

**"What makes you think we said something about you?" Donny's voice squeaked.**

**"That fact that you can't talk in a normal voice and that Leo and Mikey left the room because they know that I'm about to yell. So, I'm asking you why I'm about to yell." I stood next to Donny with my arms folded across my chest.**

**"It was Raph's fault." Donny admitted.**

**"Mine?" Raph glared at Donny.**

**"He's complaining that your planning the wedding and not me. I just said that I'm planning it too and that I'm helping you." Donny smiled knowing that I wouldn't yell at him.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Your not really helping me, but I can tell your trying." I grabbed Donny's arm. "Now, can we start planning again?"**

**"Okay." Donny looked back at Raph and stuck his tongue out.**

**I walked into my room. "Okay, what Saturday dates in July did you pick out?"**

**"July 3rd, 10th, 17th, 24th, and 31st." Donny replied.**

**"How about the 17th?" I asked.**

**"Well," Donny sat down. "I was thinking the 10th."**

**"What's the difference?"**

**"I don't know." Donny shrugged.**

**"Come on, tell me. Why do you want the 10th instead of the 17th?" I asked.**

**"Why do you want the 17th instead of the 10th." Donny replied.**

**"Donny..." I answered.**

**"No, what's so great about the 17th?" Donny shot back.**

**"It's in the middle of the month." I responded quickly.**

**Donny became dumbfounded.**

**"I just asked a simple question. It's really no big deal," I said. "Just answer me. Why do you--Oh, my God."**

**"What?" Donny looked at me.**

**"Oh, my God."**

**"What? Tell me."**

**I started laughing. "Are you trying to pick the date so that Raph thinks that your helping me out with the wedding plans?"**

**"...No." Donny slowly replied.**

**"Yeah, okay." I nodded disbelieving.**

**"I'm serious."**

**"Alright."**

**"You don't believe me, do you?" Donny asked.**

**"No." I shook my head still smiling.**

**"Look, can we just do this?" Donny glared at me.**

**I smiled still. "Sure."**

**Ann: Really crappy chapter, I know. But I got writer's block. I have an idea for the next chapter and hopefully it'll come out funny. But this is Four Fathers, so it should. I'm going to start the wedding in the next chapter because the planning is boreing... **


	4. Invitation Screw Up

**Ann: I know the last chapter sucked, but the rest of the story will be good. I had writer's block problems and I got bored with all the planning.**

**_Chapter 4_**

**July 10th...9:00 AM...**

**Donny had his tux half on and ran into the kitchen and saw his three brothers still eating breakfast. "What are you guy doing? Come on! Get dressed! Get ready! I'm getting married in an hour people!" Donny ran out of the room. "Master Splinter! Where are you?"**

**"I am right here. What troubles you, my son?" Master Splinter walked up behind him.**

**"Nothing! Well, something, but that's not--I'M GETTING MARRIED IN AN HOUR! GET READY!" Donny ran upstairs.**

**Raph, Leo, and Mikey walked up to Master Splinter.**

**"Um," Raph turned to Leo. "I might be imagening this, but, didn't they plan the wedding on the 17th?"**

**9:30 AM...**

**"GUYS!" Donny screamed.**

**"What is wrong with you?" Leo asked.**

**"I'm getting married in a half hour! Why do you three refuse to get ready for it?" Donny asked.**

**I came down the stairs. "I had a very goodnight's rest...I fell asleep, I didn't wake up in the middle of the night, once, I had a wonderful dream..." I stood in front of Donny and glared at him. "Then I wake up to screaming. What are you doing?"**

**"My wife-to-be isn't even ready yet. She just woke up," Donny ignored me and started talking to himself. "We're leaving in a half hour and no one is ready for it!"**

**"Whoa, we're going somewhere?" I asked. "How come no one tells me these things?"**

**Donny stared at me amazed. "Are you kidding me? We decided this date back in--I don't know what month it was!"**

**"Okay," I nodded slowly. "Then you four decided without me because I have no idea what's going on."**

**"We're getting married today! You and I planned it!" Donny screamed.**

**"Donny," I tried hard not to laugh. "We decided on the 17th."**

**Donny glared at his brothers. "Did you know this?"**

**"Yes." Mikey nodded.**

**"And you let me run around the whole lair?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes." Mikey nodded again.**

**I started laughing. "Why don't you go back to bed?"**

**Donny turned to me and looked like he just saw a ghost.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Oh, my God..." Donny shook his head.**

**"What?"**

**"Holy shell..."**

**"What is it?" I shook him.**

**"Your gonna kill me." Donny stared at me. **

**I took a step back. "Why?"**

**"I think I screwed up the dates on the invitations."**

**I took a dep breath. "Okay...No worries...We're okay...Were fine...I'll just call April. Yeah, that sounds good...Yeah, alright..." I slowly walked over to the phine dizzy and called April.**

**"Hello?" April picked up the phone.**

**"April...?" I said.**

**"Yeah, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"**

**"No..."**

**"What happened?" April asked.**

**"Do you have the invitation to my wedding?" I replied.**

**"Yeah, I was just about to leave for it now. Why?**

**"OH MY GOD, DONNY!!" I screamed.**

**April held the phone away from her ear. "Ann, what happened?"**

**I calmed down towards April. "The wedding's on the 17th. Donny screwed up on the invitations..."**

**April nodded in disgust. "That's why I hate men."**

**"What did Casey do on your wedding?" I asked.**

**"Actually, our wedding day was the only day I've seen him never screw up." April replied.**

**"That makes me feel better." I muttered.**

**"You asked." She stated.**

**"Okay, well the wedding's on the 17th. I'll talk to you later. Bye," I hung up the phone and turned to Donny. "April and Casey's invitation was screwed up. Anyone else?"**

**"Um, I don't know," Donny scuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "But you should probably call everyone else just make sure."**

**I started laughing. "I should call everyone else? How about you call everyone else?"**

**Donny sighed. "Okay, I will..."**

* * *

**"Who's next on the list?" Donny had the phone in his hands and he was looking at all the people we had invited. "Shredder...Of course," H edialed the number and Karai picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, uh, may I speak with Shredder please?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" Karai replied.**

**Donny changed his voice to high-pitched. "Uh, Ann."**

**"You do not fool me, Leonardo." Karai stated.**

**Donny put his voice back to normal. "Actually, this is Donatello."**

**"But, I will get Shredder for you," Karai left and Donny heard screaming. "Shredder! Leonardo is on the phone for you!"**

**"I'm Donatello! Not Leonardo..." Donny muttered to himself.**

**"What do you want?" Shredder came on the phone.**

**"Okay, just before I tell you the real reason why I called, I wanted to let you know that this isn't Leonardo. This is Donatello. The one who's marrying your daughter." Donny explained.**

**Shredder rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I hate all four of you...Five of you, I mean. Stupid rat..."**

**"Hey, the rat--"**

**"I wish I was never invited to this. I would love to see my daughter again and watch her get married...But not to any of you. I kick her and out, and of course, who finds her? Your guys."**

**Donny tried explaining again. "We didn't find her. She found us."**

**"But even so, what was it why you called? I'm getting sick just listening to your voice." Shredder said.**

**Donny get mad by replied calmly. "It actually turns out that you are going to get your wish."**

**"...What?"**

**"I don't know what you did, but Ann's mad at you. She anted me to call you up and tell you and Karai and all the foot ninja that were invited to not show because your off the list."**

**Shredder started getting mad. "What did I do?"**

**"Like I said," Donny repeated. "I don't know what you did or how you did it, but she's mad at you and your not invited anymore."**

**"Very well. At least I don't have to see stupid turtles and that rat." Shredder hung up the phone.**

**Donny laughed and hung up the phone. Then he looked at the list and realized he just uninvited his father-in-law-to-be to his wedding. "Oh, Ann...She's gonna kill me..."**

**Ann: Hopefully, this was a better chapter. The next chapter is going to be the 17th and things go all wrong and things like that. R&R please!**


	5. Starting Late

**_Chapter 5_**

**July 17th...10:10 AM**

**"Are we ready to start yet?" Donny asked.**

**"Ann says not yet." Raph replied.**

**"Why?"**

**"I have no clue."**

**"She says that not all of the guests are here yet." Leo stated.**

**"Uh-oh." Donny thought of Shredder, Karai and the Foot ninjas.**

**"What's wrong?" Leo asked.**

**"Nothing." Donny's voice squeaked.**

**"Yeah," Raph sat down. "What did you do?"**

**"I-uh, I kinda told Shredder, Karai and the Foot ninjas that were invited, that they were..." Donny sighed and took a deep breath. "Uninvited."**

**Leo glared at him. "You what?!"**

**Raph started laughing. "Well, well, well...This is going to be good."**

**"Your not helping!" Leo snapped at Raph.**

**"Who cares?" Raph stood up and put a hand on Donny's shoulder. "When Ann kills you, can I watch?"**

**"Raph," Leo scolded. "Why don't you go find Mikey?"**

**"Why would I do that?" Raph turned to Leo. "It's quiet."**

**Leo glared at him.**

**Raph nodded. "Oh. Yeah. I'll go find him. I'll be back." Raph left.**

**"Thanks," Donny smiled at Leo. "He really wasn't helping me out--"**

**"Why would you go ahead and do something stupid like that?" Leo blurted. "I can't believe you uninvited Ann's dad to your wedding! Ann's wedding!"**

**"When I called him up to tell him that there was a mistake on the invitations," Donny began explaining. "We kinda started fighting and then I told him that the 'real' reason why I had called was to uninvite him because..."**

**"Because...?" Leo wanted to know more.**

**"...Ann was mad at him." Donny confessed.**

**"You lied and told him that Ann was mad at him?" Leo repeated.**

**"Yep." Donny sighed.**

**Leo looked at the clock. "It's 10:20. Good going."**

**"Why do you care? It;s not your wedding that I screwed up." Donny pointed out.**

**"I know. But it's my brother's and my daughter's." Leo reminded.**

**"That sounds wrong." Donny made a face.**

**"Huh?" Leo asked.**

**"Think about what you just said: 'My brother is marrying my daughter.' Doesn't that sound gross?" Donny randomly pointed out.**

**Leo rolled his eyes. "She's your daughter, too. Your the one who wanted to keep her. That's even more gross!"**

**Donny stood up. "I don't care if I hate Shredder."**

**"Another random topic..." Leo rubbed his temples.**

**"He's going to be my father-in-law, right? So I should get used to him. I'm going to go over to their house and tell them that they are allowed to go to the wedding." Donny got up and left.**

**"Donny, wait--" Leo tried stopping him by walked away as quickly as possible.**

**Mikey came over with Raph.**

**"Where's Donny going?" Raph asked.**

**"He's going to get Shredder. He told him the he was uninvited and it's a long story." Leo stated.**

**"Oh, great!" Raph threw his hands up.**

**"What?" Leo asked alarmed.**

**"We ran into Ann," Mikey explained. "She's depressed that her father's not here, but she says we can start the wedding now."**

**"Oh, shell!" Leo yelled.**

**"How can we start a wedding with no broom?" Mikey asked.**

**"Groom." Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Whatever." Mikey replied.**

* * *

**Donny knocked on Shredder's door. "Shredder? Come on! Open up!"**

**"What do you want?" Karai opened the door.**

**"It's 10:40. Why aren't you at the wedding?" Shredder came over.**

**"Because Ann's depressed that your not at her wedding." Donny explained.**

**"But she is the one who uninvited us because she was mad at us." Karai said confused.**

**"Well, now she's sad that your not there..." Donny sighed. "Okay, that was a lie. Ann was never mad at you. I was. So I uninvited you. I was calling everybody because I screwed up on the invitations that said the wedding was on the tenth. But you pissed me off so I lied and told you that the real reason why I called was because you were uninvited to the wedding because Ann was mad at you for some strange reason."**

**Shredder glared at Donny. "Come inside while we get ready."**

**Karai went up the stairs to get ready.**

**"No, no, no!" Donny shut the door behind him. "We're already 45 minutes late! Can't you just go in those clothes?"**

**Shredder was gone so Karai replied from the up stairs. "We are already late because of you. Do not blame us for being even later because we have to get dressed."**

**Donny knew he had nothing else to say and sat down to wait.**

* * *

**11:00 AM...**

**I walked out of my dressing room and spotted April. "April!"**

**April turned around and smiled. "Oh! You look beautiful!"**

**"Thank you," I showed off my strapless whiteish silver train dress with the long vale. "I have a quick question."**

**April's smile faded.**

**"Why aren't we starting? I said we could. We're an hour late!" I said.**

**April didn't know what to say so she kept quiet and looked the other way.**

**"April? Tell me...This is my wedding day after all..." I knew something was up.**

**April took me aside in my dressing room. "Okay, just stay calm now..."**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**April took a deep breath. "Not everyone is here yet."**

**"I know. My father. But I'm over it now. We can start the wedding." I started leaving the room.**

**April grabbed me back. "No. Not your father. The--"**

**"Who?" I wanted my wedding!**

**"The groom." April braced herself.**

**"Um, Donny's, he's...Oh, my God...He's--I can't--He..." I started hyperventilating.**

**April gave me a hug. "It's okay. He just went out to go get your dad."**

**"THEN WHY HASN'T HE COME BACK YET??" I screamed.**

**Mikey and Raph past my door when I screamed.**

**Mikey turned to Raph. "She knows."**

**Raph kept walking beside Mikey. "Yep. Walk faster."**

**"He'll be back soon," April reassured me. "he better be anyway..." she muttered under her breath.**

**"I can't believe this! ARG!" I sat down on the couch.**

**April sighed. "Hold on. I'll be right back." she left.**

**"Why? Why? Why?" I kept asking myself when she left.**

* * *

**"Casey! There you are!" April ran up to Casey. "I've been looking everywhere for you."**

**"Well, I'm here now," Casey replied. "What's wrong?"**

**"What time is it?" April asked.**

**Casey looked at his watch. "11:15. Why aren't we starting?"**

**"You mean no one told you yet?"**

**"Told me what?"**

**"Okay, well it's kinda a long story, but I guess I have to tell you anyway..." April began.**

* * *

**"Come on, Amber. Get your socks on!" Donny was trying to help a young Foot Ninja get her clothes on.**

**"No." Amber smiled.**

**"I am never having kids..." Donny closed his eyes.**

**"What are you doing?" Shredder came over in a tux.**

**Donny turned around. "Wow. I've never seen you look so..." Donny tried to find the right word. "...Neat."**

**Shredder glared at him. "Ha, ha. Now what are you doing with Amber?"**

**"She's one of the Foot Ninjas we invited to the wedding, right?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes," Shredder replied. "She's also the flower girl. Her dress is up stairs. She's not wearing pants to a wedding. Especially if she's the flower girl."**

**"Well, either way," Donny stood up. "She won't put her socks on. I don't know how your going to do that."**

**Shredder gave Donny a weird look. "She's wearing a dress. You don't wear socks with dresses. You wear tights."**

**Donny stepped back. "And you would know this...How?"**

**Shredder sighed. "Come on, Amber. I'll help you get dressed up stairs." Shredder took Amber's hand and they went up stairs.**

**Donny rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall looking at his watch. "11:23...Perfect..."**

* * *

**"Whoa!" Casey tried hard not to laugh when April finished the story. "He's going to be in trouble when he gets back. Does Ann know the story?"**

**April nodded. "I told her," She glared at Casey. "It's not funny!"**

**"I know, I'm sorry...But...Yes it is!" Casey burst into laughter.**

**April rolled her eyes.**

* * *

**"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! We're an hour and a half late!" Donny yelled as everyone climbed into the van. "Are we all here? Good. Let's go!" Donny climbed in the van and was about to shut the door.**

**"Wait for me! I can't get my shoe on!" one of the Foot Ninjas was hopping to the car trying to get his shoe on.**

**"Hurry up!" Donny yelled.**

**"Just run and then put your shoe on in the car, Roy!" Shredder said.**

**Roy started running to the car.**

**"Roy?" Donny turned to Shredder. "What kind of a name is Roy?"**

**Roy jumped in the car and shut the door. "Okay...We can go now."**

**"Just drive." Shredder replied to Donny through gritted teeth.**

* * *

**11:35 AM...**

**I came out of my room and grabbed Master Splinter. "I'm going to kill your son!"**

**"Um..." Master Spinter had no clue what to say about this whole situation.**

**"They're here!" Mikey ran in.**

**"Who?" Casey asked.**

**"You idiot! Donny, Shredder, Karai, Foot Ninjas, all of them!" Mikey replied.**

**Leo and Raph ran to the door.**

**"Hurry up!" Raph yelled.**

**"We're coming!" Donny opened the door to let everybody out of the van.**

**I ran to the door. "DONATELLO! GET YOUR A--"**

**"Um," Leo pushed me away. "Remember, Ann...It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding..."**

**I glared at him. "It's after the wedding! What the shell are you talking about?"**

**April took me back to my room and we waited for dad and the others to get settled. Then, finally, the wedding started.**


	6. Play Ball!

_**Chapter 6**_

**The priest turned to the people in the pues. "If anyone has a problem with these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**Shredder stood up. "Excuse me, but I have a problem."**

**I was ready to cry with everything that had happened and now this. "Um, Dad? What are you doing?" I smiled even though I was ready to kill him.**

**"I have to ask you something." Shredder replied.**

**I continued smiling. "Now? It better be good."**

**"Why are you marrying him?" Shredder asked as if the question was no big deal.**

**"Why am I...Because I love him." I thought it was a stupid question.**

**"But I don't. That's my whole point." Shredder responded.**

**"Well, you're not the one marrying him, now are you?" I was ticked off enough that I wasn't able to start my wedding on time, then when I was ready my groom went missing, and now my father was making my bad mood worse by saying in front of everyone that he didn't like my choice of a life partner. I thought I was suppose to be happy on my wedding day, but that's obviously not the case when you live with the turtles.**

**"I know I'm not the one marrying him, but think about it. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone who your father hates and that someone hates your father back? I mean, he uninvited me to your wedding." Shredder thought I knew.**

**I whipped around and glared at Donny. "YOU WHAT?!"**

**"Oh, shell..." Donny froze.**

**"You mean you didn't know?" Shredder asked.**

**"Shut up!" I yelled. I turned back to Donny. "Explain. Now."**

**Donny tried to be sweet. He smiled. "I'm sorry, I thought--"**

**"You screwed up the invitations on purpose, didn't you? That way your could uninvite my dad!" I took a step away from him.**

**"Actually," Donny was relived that not all of this was his fault. "The invitations were really a mistake. Then when you made me call everyone to tell them the real date, I called your father and we got into a fight and then I lost my temper and I uninvited your father."**

**"And then he lied to me saying that the reason why I was uninvited was because you were mad at me." Shredder added.**

**I glared at Donny.**

**"I'm sorry," Donny replied to my silence. "I really am. I knew it was a mistake the minute I hung up with him."**

**"So why didn't you call him back?" I asked.**

**"I wanted to," Donny answered. "But I couldn't because I didn't know what he would say."**

**"So, wait..." Mikey stood up.**

**"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.**

**"Let me get this straight...Ann's side of the family doesn't want Ann to get married to Donny and Donny's side of the family does want Ann to get married to Donny. And Ann wants t marry Donny and Donny wants to marry Ann. Is that correct?" Mikey asked.**

**Donny and I glanced at each other trying to figure out what Mikey was trying to do. "Yes..." we replied.**

**"Then there is only one way to settle this," Mikey ran to the doors that lead outside. "Ann's family against Donny's family, Donny and Ann can choose which side they want to be on, in a baseball game!" Mikey ran outside.**

**"What is wrong with that kid's head?" Raph asked.**

**Shredder and his team followed Mikey outside.**

**"Apparently we're playing, though." Leo shrugged to Raph.**

**"Come on, guys!" Raph ran outside with Master Splinter, April, Leo and Casey trailing behind him.**

**"Hello? There's a wedding going on!" Donny sighed and turned to me. "Can't we just continue the wedding without them?"**

**"But I want everyone here to watch." I replied.**

**He sighed again. "Okay...Stay here. I'll be back." Donny ran outside to get everyone back into the church.**

**I waited until Donny was outside then I turned to the priest. "Stay here. I'll be back." I ran into my dressing room.**

* * *

**"Okay, you guys need to pick six people total to play the whole game. No substitutes. No extra players. Nothing. We have six people, so the oppostie team is going to have six people. Do you understand?" Mikey anounced to Shredder's team.**

**"That's no fair to my team!" Shredder argued. "Including me, I have 37 people here and I only get to choose six?"**

**"That's right. If you don't play fair, then you forfit." Mikey replied.**

**Shredder glared at him. "Fine," he turned to his team. "I'll play, Karai will play, Brooke, Roy, Scott, and Sarah. Everyone else, sit way over there on the grass and watch," he turned bacl to Mikey. "Who's team bats first?"**

**"Daddy?" Sarah asked.**

**"What is it, Sarah?" Shredder turned around.**

**"I don't want to play."**

**Shredder sighed. "Fine. Go sit down. Hailey, your playing!"**

**"Yay!" Hailey ran over to the team.**

**Mikey had a quarter in his hand. "Ready, Shredder?"**

**"Ready." Shredder turned back to face Mikey.**

**"If it's heads, you get to bat first and if it's tails, then my team gets to bat first. Deal?" Mikey was about to filp the coin.**

**"Fine by me. Heads always beats tails." Shredder smiled.**

**"Tails never fails." Mikey remarked and flipped the coin.**

**"What did it land on?" Shredder asked.**

**Mikey smiled. "Tails." he picked up the coin and turned to his team. "Who wants to bat first?"**

**"Guys!" Donny ran out. "Please...Don't do this...Can't we all just go back to the church and get married?"**

**"And let my daughter get married to you? No way!" Shredder glared at Donny.**

**"Fine," Donny glared back at Shredder. "Then let's go talk about this like adults rather than fight over it in a baseball game and get our suits and dresses dirty."**

**"No, I like Mikey's way better. And I thought I never agreed with him on anything." Raph rejected Donny's way of settling things.**

**Donny was about to say something but I cut him off.**

**"Okay, who's ready?" I came out onto the field in a tang top and jean shorts.**

**"What are you doing?" Donny ran over to me.**

**"I want to play on Mikey's team. I want to marry you and if this is the only way, then I'm gonna do it this way." I walked over to Mikey's team.**

**"Everyone's against me!" Donny muttered to himself.**

**"Aren't you going to play?" Leo asked.**

**"But my suit...I..." Donny didn't know what to say.**

**I stared at Donny with the teary eyes face that I always did when I was little and made him feel guilty. "Don't you want to marry me?"**

**Donny sighed and stared at his suit. "You'll get washed," he joined Mikey's team. "Fine. But we'er not doing a full baseball game."**

**I smiled. "No, of course not."**

**"Ready? Who's going to bat first?" Mikey was pitcher and the rest of us split apart in the field and on the bases.**

**"Wait a minute, we're not starting yet." Shredder protested.**

**"Now what?" Raph yelled from first base.**

**"Now it's eight against six. That's not fair." Shredder replied.**

**"Then get two more people! It's not that hard!" Raph rolled his eyes.**

**Shredder turned to his group of Foot Ninjas. "Jake and Kayla, your in! The rest of you can be cheerleaders," Shredder turned around and put Hailey first to bat. "Now we're ready."**

**"Wait a second, I want cheerleaders..." Mikey complained.**

**"JUST PITCH THE BALL!" Raph screamed.**

**"Fine! Fine!" Mikey faced Hailey. "I'm not going easy on you just because your a little girl." Mikey smiled and threw the ball.**

**Hailey hit it with a quick swing and it disappeared. "You don't have to!" she started running the bases and made a homerun.**

**Shredder laughed. "One to zero! My lead!"**

**Mikey sighed. "This is going to be tough..." he faced his team. "Does anyone have an extra baseball?"**

**"Where did you even get the first one?" Donny asked. "Seriously, do you bring baseball equipment to every wedding you go to?"**

**"Can we use a rock?" Kayla asked.**

**"Put that down!" Shredder ordered.**

**Kayla dropped the rock.**

**Master Splinter came walking back up the hill.**

**"Where did you go?" Casey asked.**

**"I went to go get the baseball seeing we do not have another one." Master Splinter replied.**

**"Did you catch it?" Mikey asked.**

**"No," Master Splinter tossed it to Mikey. "I went after the ball after I learned that we did not have another ball."**

**"Oh, well..." Mikey caught the ball and was ready for the next batter.**

**"Jake." Shredder motioned for Jake to be next.**

**Mikey pitched the ball. Jake swung, but missed. "Ball one!" Mikey called.**

**"Strike one, you idiot!" Raph corrected.**

**"Isn't it the same thing?" Mikey asked.**

**"N--I don't know." Raph stammered.**

**"Are you going to pitch the next one or not?" Jake called.**

**"Alright, here we go..." Mikey threw the ball and Jake hit it.**

**"Casey!" Raph screamed.**

**"Yeah?" Casey looked over at Raph not knowing what was going on.**

**"It's coming to third base! Catch the ball!" Raph jumped up and down.**

**"Huh?" Casey looked up and saw the ball right in his face. "AAAHHHH!!!!" he ducked and the ball landed in his hat. He fished the ball out of his hat and waved it in the air. "Does that count?"**

**"Yep. Nice going!" Mikey smiled.**

**"Does that really count?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know, but if it gives them another strike then I guess it does." Leo responded.**

**"But that's cheating." Donny said.**

**"Who cares?" I replied.**

**"Jake, you struck out!" Mikey said.**

**Shredder rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count!"**

**"It was caught by someone in the field before the ball hit the ground, it counts." Mikey stated.**

**"Fine," Shredder glared at him. "Kayla, go!"**

**"Is that true?" Master Splinter whispered to Mikey.**

**"How should I know?" Mikey replied.**

**Master Splinter sighed.**

**Mikey threw the ball and Kayla hit it making it to second base. Soon, it was 4 to 4. Mikey's team needed one more homerun to win. Raph was up to bat while April was on first base.**

**Karai was pitching. If she struck out Raph, then Shredder's team would have a better chance of winning. Karai threw the ball and Raph hit it.**

**"RUN, RAPH!!! RUN!!!" Mikey screamed.**

**"Shut up!" Raph shot him a glare.**

**April ran to second base and Raph ran to first.**

**Brooke snatched the ball off of the ground and threw it to Scott, who was on third base. April stayed on second.**

**"Who is up next?" Karai asked.**

**Shredder was eager for his team to win. It was a close game.**

**Donny stepped up to home plate and picked up the baseball bat off of the ground.**

**Karai smiled thinking this would be a perfect chance to strike him out. She threw the ball way over to the left knowing that Donny would never hit it. Donny knew the baseball wasn't long enough so he dropped it and swiftly took out his bo staff and whacked the ball with it. He ran to second, Raph ran to third and April ran home making the score 5 to 4. Mikey's team won.**

**"YES!!!" Mikey cheered.**

**"That's not fair!" Shredder yelled. "Your supposed to use the baseball bat! That's cheating! No weapons! Do over!"**

**"Quit being a baby, Shredder." Leo laughed.**

**"Yeah," Raph agreed. "Everyone knows that throwing the baseball way over on the other side of the plate knowing that the batter won't be able to hit, is cheating, as well."**

**Shredder glared at Raph.**

**I took Donny by the hand and started leading him back into the church. "Can we go get married now?"**

**"Like this?" Donny looked at himself. His new suit was covered with dirt along with everyone else's suits and dresses.**

**"Then I won't get dressed up again," I shrugged. "You'll get married in a dirty suit, I'll get married in summer clothes. But we're getting married and everyone is here and no, we didn't start on time, but we at least started. Let's be thankful for that and now let's go finish our wedding."**

**Back in the church...**

**"I'm surprised the priest never left us." Raph whispered to Leo.**

**"Me too." Leo nodded.**

**"You may now kiss the bride." the priest anounced.**

**"Ew! Gross! Donny get off of me! Ick!"**

**Donny turned around. "Mikey!"**

**Ann: That's the end of this chappie. I got the idea for this chapter from a Sonic X episode. Even though I don't know anything about baseball, let alone the fact that I hate it, I thought it would be a funny idea to do this. R&R please!**


	7. Wedding Reception

_**Chapter 7**_

**"Finally!" Donny smiled at me. "We're actually married. We made it to our wedding reception and soon we will be on our honeymoon."**

**I smiled at him.**

**Donny sighed. "Okay, I know that smile. What's wrong? Come on, tell me."**

**I continued smiling but I looked away and took a sip of my drink.**

**"Are you kidding?" Donny rolled his eyes. "You're mad at me? How can you be mad at me? Well, actually, I see why you would be mad at me. But I'm sorry. I said I was sorry and you still married me, didn't you?"**

**I watched Mikey dance. He was doing the robot.**

**"Why won't you talk to me?" Donny went in front of my face so that I would look at him.**

**"What are you doing?" I started to laugh at him.**

**"Is something wrong?" Donny asked.**

**I stared at him confused. "Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong?" I stood up and announced, "EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL!"**

**Donny grabbed me and pushed me back in my seat. "Are you being sarcastic? Because I can never tell when you're being sarcastic."**

**I turned to him. "You know what?" I spilled my drink on the floor. "Oh...Darn...It..." I stared at the floor.**

**Donny gave me a weird look. "Ann?" He took my drink and took a sip of what was left in the cup. "Wine?! What do you think your doing with wine? You're not supposed to have wine!"**

**"Hey--Give that back. That's mine..." I started reaching for the cup but Donny held it away.**

**"Um, no. You can't have this!" Donny placed the cup on the other side of the table we were sitting at. "I know your little arms can't reach that."**

**I stood up and walked over to the other end of the table. "My legs can." I replied smiling.**

**Donny ran over to me and grabbed the cup. He drank the rest of it and put it back on the table. "There. Now you really can't get anymore."**

**I walked over to the beverage table ignoring Donny. "Hi!" I smiled to the person who was pouring the drinks. "Can I have some W--"**

**Donny put his hand over my mouth. "Water." he finished my sentence.**

**I pushed him away. "Wine. He meant to say wine." I corrected.**

**"No!" Donny shouted.**

**"Shut up!" I yelled in reply.**

**"What are you two doing?" Leo came over.**

**"Uh--Nothing! Go away!" Donny pushed Leo away.**

**"Here you go..." the lady handed me my drink and stared at us uneasily.**

**"Thanks!" I smiled. I took the wine and stared at the lady.**

**"Can I get you anything else?" she asked slowly.**

**"What's your name?" I asked.**

**"Ann--" Donny cut in.**

**I pushed him away and listened to the lady.**

**"Krista..." Krista seemed scared.**

**"Well, Krista," I patted her on her shoulder. "You're doing a very nice job pouring those drinks!" I turned around and went back to my seat.**

**Krista stood there confused and Donny bowed to her nervously. "I--I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he ran after me. "Ann! What do you think your doing?"**

**I handed him my cup. "I'm thirsty..."**

**Donny stared into my cup wide-eyed. "You drank that whole thing already?!"**

**I left. "Krista!"**

**Donny put the cup down on the table and ran after me. "Ann!"**

**"Hi, Krista!" I smiled.**

**"Do you want more wine?" she asked.**

**"No!" Donny replied.**

**I glared at him. "Yes!"**

**Krista poured me another glass of wine and I left.**

**Donny glared at Krista. "I'll have a talk with you later!"**

**"Huh?" Krista was confused.**

**Donny followed me back to our table again. "Listen, Ann--"**

**"I wanna dance!" I ran onto the dance.**

**"Oh, God forbid!" Donny chased after me.**

**Donny was getting pushed and pulled by all the other people on the dance floor. He was trying to make his way to me. "A--Ann! Ann!" he reached me and I was taking another sip of my wine. He snatched it out of my hand. "Ann, knock it off!" he turned around to put it on a tray a waitress was carrying. At the same time, I turned around to another waitress, who was carrying more drinks, and took one. Donny and I turned back around at the same time. He did a double take on my drink. "Where did you get that?"**

**"Champagne!" I smiled and held it up.**

**Donny grabbed the cup and handed it to some random person dancing next to him. "Alright, come with me." he grabbed me by the arm and led me back to our table.**

**"Where did you take my champagne go?" I asked disappointed.**

**Donny gave me a weird look. "What?" he shook his head to clear it. "You know what, never mind. The only thing you're drinking for the rest of tonight, and hopefully the rest of your life, is water. Okay?"**

**"Only water?" I repeated.**

**"Only water." Donny nodded his head slowly.**

**"But what about--"**

**"No more wine or champagne."**

**"--Soda?" I squeaked.**

**"Okay," Donny sighed. "You can have soda and water. But that's it."**

**"What about milk? I can't drink milk for the rest of my life?" I asked.**

**"Well, you can drink milk, too." Donny agreed.**

**"I don't like milk..." I shook my head.**

**"Alright, fine! Don't drink milk! Just no wine or champagne, okay?" Donny made sure I got it through my head.**

**"What about the beer over there?" I asked slowly pointing.**

**Donny mocked me and slowly shook his head. "No beer..."**

**I sighed. "You're no fun..."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Oh, God, here we go..."**

* * *

**Donny plopped me on my bed. "Here we are! We're home!" he stared at me. "Your still drunk..." he muttered.**

**The phone rang and Donny picked it up. "Hello?"**

**"Hi, is Ann there?"**

**"Yes. Who is this?" Donny asked.**

**"Her father." Shredder replied.**

**"Okay, uh...Hold on." Donny put the phone down and made me sit up. "Ann," he whispered so Shredder wouldn't over hear. "Your father's on the phone."**

**I started singing. "When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more!"**

**"Ann?" Donny shook me.**

**I continued to sing. "Like a flower bending in the breeze. Bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me!"**

**Donny looked around. "Crud..." he picked up the phone. "Shredder?"**

**"What are you two doing over there?" Shredder asked.**

**"Um..."**

**"Can I speak with my daughter or are you going to take her away from me again?"**

**"Hey, you're the one who--Never mind. Ann's, um..." Donny watched me.**

**I sang like no one was listening. "Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak!"**

**"She's busy at the moment..." Donny sighed.**

**"Well, I'll wait. I want to talk to my daughter before she leaves for her honeymoon tomorrow morning." Shredder replied.**

**"It might take a while." Donny stated.**

**"What is she doing?" Shredder asked.**

**I blurted out the song. "I can hear the sounds of violins. Long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now..."**

**Donny rubbed his forehead. "I have no idea..."**

**"What's that noise in the background?" Shredder wondered.**

**Donny realized he was talking about me singing. "Um..."**

**I sat up. "Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will..."**

**Donny pushed me back down and threw a pillow on my face. "That must have been Mikey," he laughed. "It's gone now, though, right?"**

**I threw the pillow off of my face. "SWAY WITH ME!!"**

**"No." Shredder muttered.**

**Donny threw the pillow on my face again and then leaned on it. "Uh, you know what? We'll call you at the airport tomorrow, okay? Bye!" Donny hung up the phone before Shredder could reply and took the pillow off of my face. "Ann?" There was no reply. I was asleep. Donny sighed and turned out the lights. "My honeymoon is going to be a blast..." he said sarcastically leaving the room.**

**Ann: That's the end of this chapter. I know it took a really really really long time to update it. I tried to update it but I just wasn't in the mood to write it and everything. I kind of got writer's block a little, too. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry about the wait! And please, REVIEW! The button is below and it only takes five seconds of your time. Thank you!**


	8. The Plane Ride

_**Chapter 8**_

**"No, Dad, I'll be fine..." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Ann, we have to get going." Donny whispered to me.**

**"Shut up, I can't hear my dad!" Donny and I were at the airport getting ready to board our plane for our honeymoon. There were a lot of people around us and with the roar of other planes coming and going, it was hard to hear and talk over the phone.**

_**Flight 179 to Paris flying with small children only may aboard the plane now.**_

**Donny grabbed my arm. "Hang up the phone, we have to go!"**

**"Bye, Dad. I love you!" I gave him a kiss through the phone and glared at Donny. "That's not us."**

**"We're next!" Donny replied.**

**"Bye," I hung up the phone. "Okay, now I'm ready."**

_**Flight 179 to Paris may aboard now.**_

**Donny grabbed me. "Let's go!"**

**"Wait!" I stopped.**

**"Now what?" Donny asked.**

**I bent down. "My shoe's untied."**

**Donny groaned. "Can't you tie it on the plane?"**

**I looked up at him. "No, I'll trip."**

**"Okay, well hurry up!" Donny tapped his foot on the ground.**

_**Flight 179 to Paris.**_

**"Ann..." Donny muttered.**

**"Hold on! I have to tie the other one." I untied my other shoe.**

**"But it was already tied!" Donny informed me.**

**"I know that but it feels loose compared to the other one now..." I started tying my other shoe.**

_**Last call for Flight 179 to Paris.**_

**"ANN!" Donny yelled.**

**I stood up. "Okay," I smiled. "I'm ready to go now."**

**Donny grabbed his bags and my bags and started pushing me. "Hurry up! Move! Move! Move!"**

**"Why?" I started running so Donny wouldn't push me anymore.**

**"They called us for the last time! Hurry up!!" Donny flipped out.**

**"Oh, crap!" I ran over to the ticket lady. "Excuse me, has flight 179 left yet?" I asked.**

**She took our tickets. "You're just in time. But hurry." she let us in.**

**"Thank you!" Donny ran after me and we made it onto the plane.**

* * *

**"Donny?" I buckled myself in.**

**Donny finished putting the luggage on top and sat down. "What?"**

**"How did we go from wanting our honeymoon in Spain to going to Paris?" I asked.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Don't start on this now. We already discussed it. You wanted to go to Spain. I didn't. I mentioned Paris and you agreed."**

**I shook my head. "I don't remember."**

**"Well..." Donny fiddled with his six fingers. "You and I were in bed and you were asleep when I discussed it. But you did say yes. You were talking in your sleep."**

**I sighed and whined. "But I don't even know how to speak French!"**

**Donny shrugged. "I do. Just stay close to me."**

**"But that's boring." I protested.**

**"We're married." Donny reminded me.**

**The plane jerked. "What was that?" I held onto the seat.**

**"We're moving." Donny stated.**

**"Oh," I smiled. "I knew that."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long plane ride, isn't it?"**

**"Why? How many hours is it?" I asked.**

**Donny shook his head. "Never mind..."**

**One hour later...**

**"Are we there yet?" I asked bored.**

**Donny heaved out a sigh. "For the last time, we'll get there when we get there."**

**I threw my head back and closed my eyes. Donny put on his head phones so he could listen to the movie that was playing. I wasn't interested in the movie and was bored. There wasn't anything to do except watch the movie. I started swaying back and forth and realized that my chair rocked. I smiled, becoming very amused with it. I started rocking in my chair faster and faster. Soon it began to squeak. Donny slowly turned his head to glare at me. I noticed something from the corner of my eye and smiled at him. Once I saw the glare, I pouted and stopped.**

**"Thank you." Donny turned back to his movie.**

**I sat up lifting my body up and once I sat back down my seat bounced. I easily became amused with that and kept bouncing in my seat. Again, it started to squeak and I saw Donny's head slowly turn to glare at me. I rolled my eyes. "What?"**

**"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch this movie, and you're shaking my chair and I hear squeaking in the background!" Donny took off his head phones to talk to me.**

**"I'm bored! I can't help it." I leaned back in my seat.**

**Donny put the head phones on me. "Here. I'll get another set."**

**"What do you want me to do with these?" I took them off.**

**"Watch the movie," Donny put them back on. "I'll ask for another pair for me."**

**I put the head phones and made a funny face at the TV.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Now what's wrong?"**

**I took the head phones and gave them back to him. "This movie's boring," I stared at the screen. "What is it?" I turned to Donny.**

**Donny was ready to throw me out the window. "An inconvenient Truth."**

**I shook my head and gave Donny back the head phones. "No. That's too boring for me. I'm sorry."**

**"It's about global warming." Donny explained.**

**I laughed. "Global warming is stupid and boring."**

**"This movie is important and educational."**

**"In other words, it's boring."**

**Donny sighed. "It's science!"**

**I stared at him. "Oh, great! So now you want me to watch a boring movie and not understand it?" I replied.**

**Donny sighed and put the head phones on. "Okay, do whatever you want."**

**"I will!" I started bouncing in the seat again.**

**Donny took the head phones off. "Ann..."**

**I stopped. "You told me to do whatever I wanted." I shrugged innocently.**

**"Your making my chair shake." Donny responded.**

**"Oh, God forbid!" I looked in the aisle.**

**Donny started watching the movie again.**

**I turned to him. "Can't I at least have the window seat?"**

**Donny took off his head phones again annoyed. "What?"**

**"Can I have the window seat?" I repeated.**

**"What for?" Donny asked.**

**"So I could look out the window? What else can you do in the window seat?" I replied.**

**Donny looked out the window. "But I want the window. I like the window seat."**

**"But your not even looking out the window, which is kind of the whole point of having the window seat." I explained.**

**Donny turned to me. "I'll look out the window soon enough."**

**"Soon enough isn't a good excuse to sit there! Your watching your science crap, so while your watching boring stuff, let me look out the window." I ordered.**

**Donny shook his head. "But your ticket seats you there and my ticket seated me here. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."**

**"Who cares? We're together," I replied. "We'll still be in the right seats, technically."**

**"No. We can't do that." Donny looked around.**

**"Then we'll switch tickets." I concluded.**

**"We can't do that either! I paid for this ticket!" he held his ticket waving it in my face.**

**"They cost the same!" I shot back.**

**Donny put the ticket away. "You know, I'm missing my movie." he blamed me.**

**"You wouldn't be missing your movie if you just said yes to me in the first place." I replied.**

**Donny sighed. "Alright, get up!"**

**"Finally!" I switched places with him.**

**Donny turned off the movie on my screen and turned it on his screen.**

**I looked out the window. All I saw was fog. "I can't see anything."**

**Donny let out a huge sigh. He thought I was going to shut up once I got my way. "We're up in the air. Did you expect to see trees?" he asked.**

**I ignored him. "There's so much fog..." I turned to face him and noticed he was ignoring me too. "Donny." I poked him.**

**Donny took off his head phones. "What do you want from me?" he asked.**

**"Just get up one more time." I said.**

**"Why?" Donny watched me stand up.**

**"I have to go to the bathroom." I answered.**

**Donny stood up in the aisle. "Of course you do!"**

**I stuck my tongue out at him and left. Donny sat back down and sighed happily. He had a couple of minutes to watch his movie. I came back and poked him again. "I'm back."**

**He took off his head phones. "Already?"**

**"There's someone in there." I stated.**

**Donny shook his head. "Oh, no. Your not sitting back down then. Go wait over there so you don't have to get up again and realize someone else went in there."**

**I started to bounce up and down. "But I don't want to wait!" I whined.**

**Donny pointed to the bathroom. "Just go!"**

**I glared at him and left.**

**Donny was finally back to watching his movie when it turned off. "What the...?" he took of his head phones and groaned. It was the sign to buckle up. She turned around and saw me waiting. "Ann!" he called. I didn't hear him. "Ann!" he called again, but I ignored him. Soon he got up and walked over to me. "Ann, you have to some sit down."**

**"But you told me to wait!" I argued.**

**"Well, they want us to buckle up. You have to sit down." Donny started pushing me back to my seat.**

**"But someone will take it!" I continued.**

**"We all have to sit down and buckle in! No one will be up!" he pushed me into my seat. "My God..." he started scratching his back.**

**I yanked him back down in his seat. "Sit down!" I copied him.**

**He glared at me. "How many more hours?" he groaned.**

**I shrugged. "I don't know. Your the expert."**

**Donny banged his head against his seat.**

**"Donny!" I mocked him again. "Your shaking my chair!"**

**Donny glared at me and I smiled at him.**

* * *

**Donny grabbed two pillows. One for me and one for him. He handed one to me. "Here you go."**

**"Oh, can I have that one too?" I asked pointing to his pillow.**

**"What for?" he sat down with his pillow and propped himself up.**

**"I need to be squished in order to sleep," I explained. "I need a lot of pillows, a lot of stuffed animals, or a lot of blankets. But it's mostly stuffed animals but I guess for right now, I can deal with just pillows."**

**"Good. You can deal with one pillow." Donny tried to get into a comfortable position.**

**I sighed heavily.**

**"Do you have to be so loud?" Donny muttered.**

**"But I can't get comfortable." I complained.**

**"Well, I'm not comfortable either but we have to make do with what we have." Donny said.**

**"Okay. And this is what I have." I grabbed his pillow and slept on both pillows.**

**Donny glared at me. "Jerk..."**

* * *

**Donny opened his eyes to a pillow in his face. "What the...?" he looked over at me and one pillow was on the ground and the other was in his face. Plus, my feet were on the window and my head was on the arm rest. **_**You have got to be kidding me...**_

_**Good morning! It's time to buckle up! We're landing in Paris! I hope you enjoyed the ride and have a good day!**_

**Donny pushed me. "Ann, it's time to wake up."**

**"Why?" I mumbled.**

**"We're here." Donny said.**

**"Where?" I muttered still half asleep.**

**"Paris." he smiled as he saw a smile cross my face. **_**Now wait a minute...Is that a smile of joy or of evil?**_

**Ann: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully chapter nine will be posted shortly. R&R please!**


	9. Paris Day One Part One

_**Chapter 9**_

**Donny and I got off of the plane with our bags in our hands. Well, our bags in his hands.**

**I looked around. "Donny, isn't this great?"**

**"Yes, but can you help me with the bags?" he almost dropped one. "Please?"**

**I didn't hear him. Or I ignored him... I smiled. "I can't wait to roam around this place!"**

**Donny dropped all of the bags.**

**I turned around. "Donny, don't be such a klutz."**

**Donny glared at me. "You're not roaming around this place. You're sticking with me."**

**"Why?" I pouted. "You're never any fun."**

**"Because you don't know how to speak French and I do. Plus, this place is huge and I don't even trust you roaming around New York City." Donny picked up the bags again and started walking away.**

**I ran to catch up with him. "If you want me to stay so close to you so badly, then why are you running away from me?"**

**Donny huffed for air. "You have to keep up with me right now. It's a long walk to our hotel and these bags are heavy!"**

**"Do you want me to carry a couple?" I offered.**

**"No...It's okay..." Donny struggled to keep them all in his arms.**

**"Good. I don't want to carry them, anyway..." I started walking ahead of him.**

**"Ann!" he called me.**

**"What?" I stopped and turned around.**

**"You have to wait for me." he stated.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Then hurry up!"**

**"Hey! You try carrying all these bags!" Donny snapped.**

**"I offered!" I shot back.**

**Donny sighed. "Oh, God..."**

**In the hotel room...**

**Donny threw everything onto the bed.**

**"Okay, can we go now?" I was eager to see Paris.**

**Donny tried to catch his breath. "Let's stay here for a couple of minutes, first, okay?"**

**I yawned. "Fine. Whatever you want to do..." I sat down on the bed and a couple of minutes later Donny went into the bathroom.**

**"Okay, I think I'm ready now." he came out.**

**I stood up. "Let's get some food!" I picked up the phone.**

**Donny hung it up. "Did you not hear me? I said we can go now."**

**I laughed. "I know. I'm not stupid. I'm hungry first. Let's eat and then we'll go, okay?"**

**Donny hung up the phone. "No, by the time we come back it'll be dinner, okay?"**

**I sighed. "Fine. Let's go..."**

**Outside...**

**Donny was looking at his map. "Okay, where do you want to go first?"**

**"Where do I want to go first?" I repeated. "I don't know what's in Paris. I can't even speak the language!"**

**Donny sighed and walked up to a guy standing in the street. "M'excusez-vous, savez-vous où le Tour Eiffel est?"**

**I stared at Donny. "What are you saying about me?" I asked.**

**"Shush!" Donny was trying to listen to the other guy.**

**"Avez-vous obtenu tout cela?" the French guy replied after he said a bunch of French.**

**I stared at him weirdly.**

**Donny nodded to the guy and smiled. "Oui, merci." Donny and I walked away from the guy.**

**I started to laugh. "You sound funny when you talk French."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's this way."**

**"Where are we even going?" I asked. "What did you ask that guy?"**

**"We're going to go see the Eiffel Tower and I asked him where it was." Donny replied.**

**"You had a map right in your hands, why couldn't you figure it out on your own?" I wondered.**

**"Because it was confusing." Donny responded.**

**I took the map out of Donny's hands and unfolded it. "I know it...It's all in French!"**

**Donny took the map back and folded it up. "One, your holding it upside down, and two, I speak French."**

**"Then how is it confusing?" I wondered.**

**"It just is, okay?" Donny was getting sick of all the questions.**

**"Where did you learn how to speak French anyway?" I asked.**

**"Does it matter?" he asked.**

**"Are our kids going to go to school?" I randomly brought up.**

**"Huh?" Donny was confused.**

**"Are our kids going to go to school or are you going to teach them at home?"**

**"Me teach them?"**

**"You're smart." I stated.**

**Donny sighed. "They'll go to school. I have to work anyway."**

**"Will I get a job or will I stay home with the kids?" I asked.**

**"Whatever you want..." Donny started to get a headache.**

**"Are we ever going to move out of the lair or are we and the kids going to live with your brothers all our lives?" I wondered.**

**"I don't know!" Donny stopped. "Why are you suddenly thinking about the future anyway?"**

**I shrugged. "I'm bored. I need something to talk about."**

**Donny looked in front of him. "Well, you're in luck. We're at the Eiffel Tower." he stared at it with a smile on his face.**

**I looked the other way. "Beautiful..." I stated sarcastically.**

**"I know, isn't it?" Donny was still smiling at it.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Is it dinner time yet?" I asked.**

**Donny glared at me. "Alright, fine. We'll go touring tomorrow. We'll go eat."**

**"Yay!" I darted off.**

**"Ann!" Donny chased after me. "The hotel room is the other way!"**

* * *

**Donny unlocked the door and I flopped down on the bed. "Can we eat now?" I asked.**

**"Yes!" Donny picked up the phone and then hung it up.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm hungry."**

**"I know. I was just thinking...Do you want to order room service or go eat in the restaurant down stairs?" Donny offered.**

**I thought about it. "Do I have to dress up nice if we go in the restaurant?"**

**"No."**

**"Then we can go to the restaurant." I shrugged and opened the door.**

* * *

**"Est-ce que je pourrais prendre le ragoût de boeuf ?" Donny asked the waiter.**

**The waiter nodded and turned to me.**

**I bit my lip. "Uh, yeah...Could I have this?" I pointed to 'bifteck et fritures'.**

**The waiter nodded with a smile and left.**

**Donny was about to laugh at me.**

**I sat back in chair. "Shut up! You could've ordered for me!"**

**"I wanted to see how you would order...Plus, you didn't ask and I didn't know what you wanted." Donny replied.**

**"I don't know what I want...I don't even know what I ordered..." I glared at the menu. "Wasn't he supposed to take the menus?"**

**"He took mine." Donny responded.**

**I put mine down on the table. "I still have mine!"**

**Donny pointed to the menu. "Tell me what you ordered."**

**I opened my menu. "Bifteck et fritures..." I pronounced wrong.**

**Donny laughed. "Bifteck et fritures!" he corrected me.**

**I made a face at him. "Don't make fun of me! What did I order?"**

**Donny smiled. "Fish soup." he replied.**

**"WHAT?!" I glared at him.**

**"I'm kidding! I'm kidding..." he slowly told me. He didn't want me to make a scene. He knew I hated fish. "You ordered steak and fries."**

**I leaned back in my chair with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! If I ordered fish soup I would've made you eat it and then I would've eaten whatever you ordered!" I shook my head. "Besides, what did you order, anyway?"**

**"Beef stew." Donny replied.**

**"Ew." I responded without hesitation.**

**"its good." he shrugged.**

**"No." I replied shortly.**

**"Yes it is." Donny nodded.**

**"I said it's not!" I snapped.**

**Donny shook his head. "Be in a good mood now...We're on our honeymoon."**

**"I'm hungry!"**

**Back in the room...**

**Donny lied in bed. "I'm tired. I might fall asleep..." he turned on the TV and closed his eyes.**

**"Then so you have peace and quiet, can I go walk around Paris?" I asked.**

**Donny sat straight up. "No!" he snapped.**

**"Okay! Okay!" I glared at him. "I was just asking!"**

**"You could get lost and you don't know how to speak French...Stay here." Donny closed his eyes again.**

**"I know! I heard you the first time..." I took a sip of my water. Donny seemed to have already fallen asleep. He was really tired. Neither of us had gotten any sleep on the plane and today we went to the Eiffel Tower, unpacked, went to a restaurant...It was busy and at the same time it feels as though we did nothing. I walked over to him and realized that he really was sleeping. I tried not to laugh, but I giggled a little bit and left the room.**


	10. Day One Part Two

**Ann: Frogirl95, I realized after I posted chapter nine that I had forgotten to answer your question. Sorry 'bout that...Ann is 22 and Donny is 27. Although some parts in the story they may seem older or they may seem younger sometimes.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A half hour later...**_

**Donny opened his eyes and stretched. He yawned closing his eyes again, "Ann, I'm up. Would you like to go take a walk now? Since you were so eager..." he sighed. Once he heard no reply he opened his eyes and sat up. "Ann?" He didn't see me in the room. He walked over to the bathroom but the door was wide open. **_**I'm gonna kill her...She left after I told her not to leave! **_**Donny left the room accidentally leaving the card key on the night stand next to his bed.**

**Donny checked all over the hotel. He looked in the gym; he looked in the living room, the restaurant, the arcade, and the lobby. He couldn't find me anywhere. **_**I'm going to kill her...I can't believe she walked out on me like that! **_**Donny realized that I was nagging him to go see Paris. He rolled his eyes. **_**Oh, crap! **_**He ran back to the lobby and ran out the door to search for me in Paris.**

* * *

**I banged my fist on the vending machine. **_**Stupid thing...Why does it keep giving me my dollar back? **_**I tried flattening out the dollar again but the vending machine spit it back out for the fifth time. I sighed. **_**I guess I'll just have to go back to the room and ask Donny for another dollar...But he's sleeping...**_** I shrugged. **_**Maybe he's awake by now.**_

**I walked back to the room and tried to open the door. "I didn't bring the key..." I muttered to myself. **_**If he's asleep or not, I'm going to have to wake him up! **_**I knocked on the door. "Donny? Can you open the door?" I asked. No answer. I knocked on the door again. "Donny?" **_**I didn't think he was such a deep sleeper!**_

* * *

**Donny ran all over Paris asking people if they saw me. **_**Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! I told her not to leave and she left! I can't believe this!**_** He sighed. **_**I can't go anywhere with her!**_

* * *

**I leaned against the door. Donny would not wake up. I sighed. Now what was I supposed to do? I was locked out of the hotel room and even worse I couldn't get my Skittles. I knocked on the door again. "Donny!" I yelled. I smiled and reached into my pocket. **

* * *

**Donny's pocket started vibrating. **_**Oh, God...This is probably Mikey or Leo or someone...They did say they were going to call today. **_**Donny reached his hand into his pocket and took out the shell cell with a puzzled look on his face. **

* * *

**I pressed my ear against the door. Nothing. **_**I don't hear it ringing...**_** I pouted. "Now what?" I muttered. I looked around and shrugged. **

* * *

**Donny opened the shell cell. **_**One missed call. **_

* * *

**"Hello?" Leo picked up the phone.**

**"Leo?" Donny replied.**

**"Donny! Hi!" Leo smiled. "It's about time you called..."**

**"You mean, you didn't just call me?" Donny was disappointed.**

**Leo shook his head as if Donny could see him. "No."**

_**Then who called me?**_** Donny sighed. "Did Mikey call me?"**

**Leo shrugged. "I don't know."**

**"Well, can you go ask him?" Donny was panicking.**

**Leo sighed. "Sure," he held the phone away from his mouth. "MIKEY!!!" he screamed.**

**"You know, you could hold the phone away from your mouth!" Donny snapped.**

**Leo pressed the phone against his ear again. "I did. Mikey's blasting his music and I don't know if he can hear me or not."**

**"Then go up stairs and tell him he has a phone call!" Donny was desperate.**

**Leo nodded. "Okay. Hold on." Leo put the phone down and went up the stairs to get Mikey.**

**"Wow..." Donny shook his head.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Mikey!" Donny smiled.**

**"This is Raph, Stupid." Raph replied bitterly.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I thought I told Leo to get Mikey! I have to speak with him."**

**Raph shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry, but I saw the phone off of the hook and I thought someone was actually stupid enough to forget to hang up the phone."**

**Donny sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter because I wanted to speak with you next. I'll talk to Mikey after." Donny was about to ask Raph if he was the one who called him, but he heard voices in the background.**

**"Leo told me that Donny wanted to talk to me!" Mikey whined.**

**"Well, too bad! I got here first!" Raph held the phone away.**

**"Give it to me!" Mikey yelled.**

**"No! Get lost!" Raph snapped.**

**"RAPH! MIKEY!" Donny screamed. A French couple walked past him and he made them jump. Donny smiled nervously. "Oh, bonjour..." the two walked away. Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"Bonjour what?" Raph asked.**

**"Not you!" Donny replied.**

**"Then why'd you say it?" Mikey was on the phone.**

**"I was just--Never mind!" Donny rubbed his temples.**

**"What phone are you on?" Raph asked Mikey.**

**"I'm in my room since you wouldn't give me the phone in the living room." Mikey stuck his tongue. Mostly, because he knew Raph wouldn't be able to see him.**

**"Hey guys!" Leo picked up another phone.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Crap..."**

**"Now what phone are you on?" Raph asked.**

**Leo replied. "In my--"**

**"Does it matter?" Donny cut in.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Mikey asked.**

**Donny sighed. "Mikey and Raph, did one of you call me on my shell cell?" he asked.**

**Mikey and Raph both shrugged and replied at the same time. "No."**

**Donny was about to whine. "Then who called me...?" Donny gasped. "Unless it was Ann!"**

**Leo chuckled. "Don't be silly...Ann's with--" Leo frowned. "Oh, God, what did you do?"**

**Donny shook his head. "I have to go! Bye guys!"**

**Raph sighed. "Uh, okay...Bye?"**

**Leo yelled. "Donny!"**

**Donny hung up.**

* * *

**Donny flipped open his shell cell again and called my shell cell. He put the phone to his ear. "Pick up...Pick up...Pick up..."**

**"Donny?" I was angry.**

**"Ann!" Donny was angry too. "I told you--"**

**"It's about time you woke up!" I interrupted him.**

**Donny paused. "Huh?"**

**"You idiot! I left the card key in the room when I went out to get a snack and I knocked on the door and I called you and you wouldn't answer! I've been stuck out here for about..." I looked at my wrist which had no watch on it. "I don't even know how long!"**

**Donny smiled a sigh of relief. "Oh, good..."**

**"GOOD?!"**

**"I mean, sorry! I'm sorry!" Donny was breathing heavily. "I'm not mad at you anymore..."**

**"Mad at me?" I was confused.**

**"No, I mean, I was mad at you...Well, actually more worried than angry, but that's beside the point," Donny stammered.**

**"You thought I ignored you and went outside the hotel, didn't you?" I asked.**

**Donny nodded. "Yes."**

**I shook my head. "Okay, well can you just hurry back to the hotel? The vending machine wouldn't eat my dollar and I need my Skittles!"**

**Donny shook his head. "That's all you care about?"**

**I nodded. "Yes! Hurry back!" I hung up the phone.**

* * *

**Donny made it to the room. "Okay, Ann, I'm here."**

**I stood up and smiled. "Hi! Can we go in now?"**

**Donny stared at me funny. "I thought you had it..."**

**"No..." I shook my head. "I left the card key inside the room because I knew you were going to be in there to let me in when I came back. So, you should have it."**

**Donny nodded to me like he was positive I was right and then started feeling his pockets. "Right...That's right, I should have it," he checked all his pockets. "Oh, crap..." Donny suddenly got a flashback. He was so worried that I was lost, he left the card key on the night table next to his bed. He looked at me and smiled still feeling his pockets pretending that he had it.**

**I glared at him. "You forgot it, didn't you?"**


	11. Locked Out

_**Chapter 11**_

**Donny took off his jacket and reached into his pockets one last time. "No, I have it..."**

**I shook my head. "No, you don't..."**

**Donny smiled and took out a card. "Yes I do!" he held up the card, which was his credit card. "Crap!" he threw it back into his pocket.**

**I banged my head on the wall. "This is getting us no where...How are we going to get into the room now?"**

**Donny sighed. "We'll just have to ask the person at the front desk if they have an extra key."**

**"But won't they get mad at us for loosing their key?" I wondered.**

**"No, no," Donny began explaining. "We didn't loose it. We simply left the room without bringing the key. We know where it is, we just can't get to it."**

**"So, in other words, they can't get to it either." I replied.**

**"They can get to it," Donny said. "They just have to pick the lock."**

**"Donny," I began. "You have to slide a card through to unlock the door! This isn't like the locks we have at home. You can't stick a paper clip in it or anything, you need the card key! The card key is the only way to open the door."**

**Donny sighed. "Oh yeah? Well then how are we going to get into the room?" he asked.**

**I shrugged my shoulders. "I asked you that question. How could you forget to bring the key?"**

**Donny leaned against the wall. "Okay, we'll have to go to the front desk. I don't care if they do get mad at us."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's go..."**

* * *

**"So, you lost our key?" the guy at the front desk in the lobby, Chase, responded after we explained to him what happened.**

**I turned to Donny. That's exactly what I told him before.**

**"Um," Donny shook his head. "No. We know where the key is, we just can't get to it. We left the room without bringing the key."**

**"So...You can't get to the key?" Chase asked.**

**Donny smiled. "Right."**

**"So...You lost it." Chase confirmed.**

**"No," Donny sighed. "Saying you know where the key is but you just can't get to it, doesn't mean you lost it!"**

**I tried not to laugh. "The point is...Do you have an extra key to get into our room?"**

**Chase thought about it for a minute. "What's your room number?" he asked.**

**"369." Donny replied.**

**"No." Chase answered without hesitating.**

**"But you haven't even looked." I said.**

**"Oh, I know for a fact because we don't carry extra card keys." Chase smiled like it was no big deal.**

**"Then what was the point of having us tell you our room number?" Donny asked.**

**"I just need to tell the manager what room we can't use anymore." Chase responded.**

**"Who's cares about the room number?" I looked at Donny then to Chase. "How do we get back into our room?"**

**Chase shrugged with a smile as if this whole mess was no big deal. "I don't know. I'm not the manager."**

**I glared at Chase. "Listen--"**

**Donny grabbed me and started walking away. "Thank you." he said to Chase with an attitude.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"To find a better way to get into the room." Donny muttered.**

**"What was that all about?" a waitress came into the lobby.**

**Chase shrugged. "I don't know, Azura."**

**"Well, the manger wanted me to tell you that there has been a new alarm system installed. If anyone tries to break into the hotel through a window, the alarm will go off." Azura explained.**

**"Will it work?" Chase wondered.**

**Azura shrugged. "We won't know until someone tries to break into the hotel. But, the good news is that the alarm will only go off in the Security Room. That way, the robbers won't hear it so they won't try to run and get away. They won't know that they are about to be caught."**

* * *

**Donny and I were back at our room. "I can't believe you forgot the card key." I shook my head.**

**Donny turned to me. "I wouldn't have forgotten the key if I didn't have to leave the room."**

**"You didn't have to leave the room."**

**"Yes, I did. I had to look for you." Donny argued.**

**"I would've come back." I shrugged.**

**"Not if you were lost!"**

**"Only, I was getting candy," I pouted. "Which, I never got..."**

**Donny turned to the door. "Maybe if we break the door down or something..."**

**"Yeah, that'll give us privacy..." I muttered.**

**Donny glared at me. "Well then, do you have any other bright ideas that we could use to get into the room?"**

**I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me." I turned around and left.**

**Donny looked up at the ceiling knowing this was going to be a crazy idea. "I shouldn't have asked..."**

* * *

**"What are we doing on the beach?" Donny asked.**

**"See that window way up there?" I asked pointing to one of the windows of the hotel.**

**"Yeah." Donny covered his eyes from the sun as he looked up.**

**"That's our room," I turned to him. "All we have to--"**

**"Oh, no, Ann! You have got to be kidding me!" Donny said.**

**"What?"**

**"You're seriously thinking of climbing the side of the hotel and climbing through our window?" Donny asked.**

**I folded my arms. "Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas. Your ideas su--"**

**"Alright!" Donny sighed. "I see your point, but there is no way we can climb all the way to the third floor and climb through the window!"**

**"We can try." I stated.**

**"But what if the window is locked?" Donny asked.**

**"We won't know until we get there." I said.**

**"But what if the window is really locked and we get all the way up there? What are we going to do then?" Donny was really thinking outside the box.**

**"We'll get there when we get there. Let's just try to figure out how to climb the hotel first." I stared at the hotel as if it was going to magically grow stairs that lead to our window.**

**"Oh, God...I can't believe this..." Donny shook his head.**

* * *

**"Donny? Where'd you go?" I was climbing the hotel side with grabbing onto the window shudders and other things that were grabable. I looked down. "There you are! Hurry up! Just one more floor." I continued to climb.**

**Donny looked down. "Yeah...Okay...Just don't look down, Ann!"**

**I shook my head smiling. "What? Are you saying that I'm afraid of heights?"**

**"Y--yes..." Donny looked down and then started climbing up again.**

**"How can you be afraid of heights? You jump off of rooftops all the time in New York!" I said.**

**"Not as high as these ones..." Donny's voice shook.**

**"You're on the second floor of a hotel, Donny. You go on the roofs in New York. There are taller buildings in New York than some buildings in Paris!" I reached the window. "Here we are..." I smiled.**

**Donny scooted next to me. "Are we here? The window better not be locked..."**

**I opened the window a little bit. "Nope..." I smiled.**

**Donny smiled and heaved out a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"**

**I opened the window all the way and climbed through. I sighed. "Here we are." I smiled at the room as I looked around.**

**Donny came in after me and smiled. "We're finally back!"**

**I lied down on the bed. "This feels so nice..."**

**Someone knocked on the door. Donny opened it.**

**"Who is it?" I asked with my eyes closed.**

**"The police." Donny replied.**

**I opened my eyes and stood next to Donny. "Is something wrong, officers?" I asked.**

**"Yes." the first one stated.**

**"What?" I breathed slowly thinking something bad happened while we were gone.**

**"You broke into this room." the second one replied.**

**I sighed a sigh of relief. "No, you don't understand. This is our room," I pushed Donny. "Go get the card key and show them."**

**Donny went over to the nigthstand and went on the floor.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**Donny looked under the two beds. "I can't find the card key!"**

**"I thought you told me you left it on the night stand?" I asked.**

**"I did! I don't know what happened to it..." Donny walked back over to stand next to me.**

**I sighed. "So I was right. You did loose it."**

**"Shut up..." Donny muttered to me.**

**The door opened and a married couple came walking through it. "Uh, what's going on here?" the male asked.**

**The police turned to them. "Do you stay in this room?"**

**"Yes." the woman nodded.**

**"Let me see your card key." the first police officer walked over to them.**

**"Right here." the male waved it in his face.**

**The police officers turned to Donny and me glaring at us.**

**I buried my face in my hands. "Oh, God, Donny! We climbed into the wrong room!"**


	12. In Jail

_**Chapter 12**_

**"I can't believe we were sent to jail on our honeymoon..." I leaned against the stone wall.**

**"You know, we wouldn't be in jail right now if we didn't go along with your stupid idea." Donny sat next to me.**

**"We wouldn't have to do my 'stupid idea' if you didn't leave the stupid card key in the room!" I shot back.**

**Donny sighed. "You know, I wouln't have left the card key inside the room if you never left the room."**

**"I would've never left the room if you never fell asleep." I stated.**

**"I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you didn't keep me up all night on the plane." Donny replied.**

**"I kept you up all night on the plane because it was too uncomfortable for me to sleep and I needed someone to talk to since I was bored," I shook my head. "So it's the plane's fault!"**

**"Ann..." Donny looked up at me. "Let's juat say it was both of our faults."**

**"I figured out a way to blame it on something that isn't you or me so why are you blaming it on the both of us?" I asked.**

**Donny sighed. "Okay, just forget it."**

**I banged my head against the wall bored. "I wonder what room we broke into?" I wondered.**

**Donny shook his head. "I don't know and right now I don't really care."**

**I rolled my eyes. "But think about it...You could've left the card key on the bathroom counter for all we know and you just thought you left it on the nightstand."**

**Donny looked at me. "Why would it be in the bathroom?"**

**"You tell me," I shrugged. "Your the one who had the key."**

**"What would it matter, anyway? We climbed into the wrong room!" Donny exclaimed.**

**"Or we could've climbed into our own room but we put the card key some place else." I repeated.**

**Donny stared at me. "Yeah...And who were those two people who came into the room? With the correct card key, may I add."**

**"They were robbers!" I exclaimed.**

**"Right..." Donny shook his head. "And how did they manage to get the card key when the door was locked?"**

**"They climbed into the room like we did," I laughed at myself. "Isn't that funny? I think like a robber!"**

**Donny sighed. "Okay, number 1: I don't believe the first part and number 2: I do believe the second part with the way your mind works."**

**I glared at him. "You know, it could happen. They just got there before us."**

**Donny couldn't reply. He only shook his head thinking I was crazy.**

**A police officer walked by and walked over to the door of the cell. "Hey!" I called to him.**

**Donny sat up shocked. "Ann! He's a police officer! Be polite!"**

**I shrugged. "He arrested us for no reason. Why should I be polite?"**

**"What do you want?" the police officer came over.**

**"Could tell us what room we broke into, please?" I asked.**

**He thought about it for a minute and shrugged as if he were thinking if it was okay to tell us. "You broke into room 369." he replied and walked away without another word.**

**I turned around to Donny with a huge smile on my face. Donny was just staring at the ground. "Donny!" I ran over to him and pushed him.**

**He fell over. "Ow!" he complained in a whiny voice. "What are you hitting me for?"**

**"You idiot! I was right!" I smiled proudly.**

**"About what?" he was confused. It was obvious he wasn't listening to my conversation with the police officer.**

**I just asked that officer guy what room we broke into and he told me that we broke into room 369!" I smiled.**

**Donny stood up worried. "So that means we did break into our own room and those others people were...I don't even know who they were or how they got the key, but...We were arrested for no reason!" he raised his voice at the end. He couldn't believe this.**

**I nodded still with a huge smile on my face.**

**Donny turned to me with his jaw dropped. "What are you smiling about?!"**

**"I was right and you were wrong." I responded.**

**Donny shook his head. "Forget it! You can gloat about that later! How are we going to get out of here?"**

**I ran back over to the door of the cell. "Hey!" Luckily, the same officer was still here.**

**The officer turned around and when he noticed I was the one who was calling him, he heaved out a sigh of annoyance, but came over anyway.**

**"See? Even police officers get annoyed by you." Donny stated.**

**I gave Donny a quick glare and turned back around to see if the officer was cominng over.**

**"Now what do you want?" he asked.**

**"Hey, don't say it like that!" I snapped. "This is only the second time I've called you over here."**

**Donny shook his head. At this rate, we were going to get no where. He pushed me back. "Let me talk to him this time."**

**"No way!" I pushed him out of the way. "You don't even know what I was going to ask him!"**

**Donny sighed. "Your right...Your right...Just ask him and hurry up."**

**"Well, I was trying to ask him but you--"**

**"Will you just talk to him!"**

**"Alright!" I threw my hands up in the air and turned back to the officer. "Yeah, okay I have a question for you--"**

**"Then ask it already! I'm busy!" the officer shot back.**

**"I'M TRYING! LET ME TALK!" I shouted with a glare at both Donny and the police officer.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "I didn't even say anything this time and you glare at me..."**

**"ANYWAY," I glared at Donny to shut up once again and turned back to the officer. "Okay, what ever happened to the one phone call thing you people have? Donny and I never got to make a phone call."**

**The officer rolled his eyes. "You need to be patient. There are other bad guys here other than you. You'll get your turn." he walked away again.**

**I sighed. "Patient? We're in a jail cell and we want to get out! How can we be patient?" I pressed my head against the bars. "And who says 'bad guys' anymore? What are we in a cartoon?!"**

**Donny pulled me back to the seat. "Will you be quiet?"**

**I swung my legs in the air while I was sitting down. "This isn't fair...At the rate, all my stuff will be stolen!" I exclaimed.**

**Donny gave me a confused look. "I'm not worried about our things. I just want to get out of here," Donny sighed. "I also want to know how they got in the room and everything..."**

**"I already told you! They snuck through the window like we did," I stood up and walked back over to the door. "Hello?! We're still waiting over here!"**

**A different police officer came over and started to unlock the door. "Your lucky. The guy three cells down decided to let you go first so you'd shut up." he opened the door.**

**I walked out and smiled at the other guy. "Hey, thanks man!"**

**The officer closed the cell leaving Donny in there. "Hey!" Donny yelled. "What about me?"**

**I smiled at him. "I'll call Leo and everybody and they'll come down. What about you?"**

**"Your going to call them?"**

"**I just said that."**

"**But I don't trust you." Donny complained.**

**I shook my head. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine." I walked away.**

**Donny sat back down. "She's going to screw this up..." he muttered.**

* * *

"**Hello?" Leo picked up the phone.**

"**Leo? Oh, good! It's me, Ann." I smiled over the phone.**

**Leo smiled. "Ann! Hi! How are you and Donny? Are you guys having fun?"**

**I shook my head. "Nope. I need you to do me a favor."**

**Leo frowned. "No? Why? What's wrong?"**

"**I'll explain everything to you when you get over here." I stated.**

"**Over there?" Leo was confused. "What do you mean? Come to Paris?"**

**I sighed of annoyance. "Yes, come to Paris. Now let me--"**

**"Why?"**

**"Shut up and let me talk." I stated firmly.**

**Leo nodded but didn't say a word.**

**"Okay," I began.**

**"Donny? Ann? April? Casey? Hello? Is anyone there?"**

**Leo sighed. "Mikey, what are you doing on the phone?"**

**Mikey shrugged. "I thought I heard the phone ring."**

**"Yeah, about five minutes ago..." Leo shook his head. "Why did you decided to pick it up now?"**

**"Hmm..." Mikey thought about it for a minute. "I don't know."**

**"Guys!" I was mad.**

**"What?" Leo and Mikey replied at the same time.**

**"I want the three of you to come to Paris and bail Donny and me out of jail." I ordered simply and slowly.**

**"Bail you out of jail?" Mikey repeated.**

**"Who are you talking to?" I heard Raph's voice in the background.**

**"Ann and Donny are in jail!" Mikey whispered to him.**

**Leo scratched his head. "Jail? Is that what you just said?"**

**"YES!" I yelled. "Jail! Come to Paris and bail me and Donny out!"**

**Raph picked up the phone in his room. "What are you in jail for?"**

**"I'm not explaining it now!" I was getting impaitent. "Just get down here! I have to get off the phone."**

**"Wait!" Leo yelled before I hung up. "How much money do we need?"**

**"Um," I shrugged and turned to the officer standing next to me. "How much money do I need to get bailed out of here?"**

**"For robbery?" the officer thought about it. "50,000 dollars."**

**"But I didn't steal anything." I argued.**

**"It's still 50,000 dollars." he replied.**

**I sighed. "Alright," I turned back to the phone. "Leo? It's 50,000 dollars." I held the phone away from my ear automatically. I knew he was going to scream.**

**"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS??" Okay, Raph was the one that screamed.**

**I pressed the phone back to my ear. "Just hurry up and get down here with the money! Then Donny and I can explain everything to you." I hung up before they could say anything else.**

**Raph hung up stunned and went down stairs and saw Mikey and Leo still holding the phone. "Where are we going to get 50,000 dollars?"**

**Ann: Okay, sorry for the long wait for an update. But I finished it! Yay! Well, the chapter I mean...Anyway, please click the little button below and review me!**


	13. 50,000 Dollars

_**Chapter 13**_

**"50,000 dollars..." Leo repeated, shaking his head.**

**"How are we going to come up with that much money?" Raph sat down, shocked.**

**"We can add up our money together!" Mikey smiled.**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"I doubt that our money would add up to 50,000 dollars, Mikey." Leo stated.**

**"We could as April and Casey to help us." Mikey suggested.**

**Leo sighed. "Even if we asked them, it still wouldn't add up to 50,000 dollars."**

**Mikey looked up at the ceiling. "Then I have no idea!"**

**"Hey, guys!" April walked through the living room.**

**"Hey, April." Leo waved his hand and went back to thinking.**

**"...What's going on?" she wondered.**

**"Donny and Ann are in jail." Mikey responded.**

**"Jail? I thought they were in Paris..." April said.**

**"They are. They're in jail in Paris." Raph replied.**

**"Oh, my God," April sat down. "What are you guys going to do?"**

**"We need 5,000 dollars to bail them out. Speaking of which, do you have 5,000 dollars we could borrow?" Mikey asked.**

**April gave him a weird look. "I have a little..."**

**"No, April, we don't want your money," Leo glared at Mikey. "Besides, the bail money is ****50****,000 dollars. Not 5,000."**

**April threw her head back. "50,000...?"**

**Leo nodded.**

**Raph leaned forward. "No, we're not looking for all of your money, April,"**

**"Raph, what are you saying?" Leo was afraid he was going to say something stupid.**

**"Let me finish," Raph put up his hand to silence his brother and then turned back to April. "Could you just pitch in a little money for us? We'll put all of our money together and ask Casey to help out, too."**

**April nodded. "Sure."**

**Leo shook his head and sighed. "And what are you planning on doing with that money? With their money and our money, we won't even make a dent in 50,000 dollars!"**

**Raph stood up. "Hey, we'll figure out that problem when we get there! Let's just see how much we have with all the money put together. Then we'll figure out how to get the rest."**

**Mikey shrugged. "Sounds good to me."**

**Leo nodded. "Alright."**

**At Casey's house...**

**"Here." April placed a thousand dollars in the middle of the table.**

**Leo shook his head. "Oh, no. April, we can't take a thousand dollars from you."**

**"If it'll help get Ann and Donny out of jail, then you can take it." April replied.**

**"But--"**

**"Take it!" April gritted her teeth.**

**Leo nodded. "...Okay...thank you..." and he sat down.**

**Casey placed 500 dollars on top of the thousand April had placed. "Sorry, guys, but I'm a little tight for money right now." he frowned.**

**"Yeah, yeah, just as long as you're giving us some money." Mikey replied.**

**Raph glared at him.**

**Mikey shrugged. "I meant that it a good way...but it came out wrong."**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Casey," he put 1,500 dollars on top of Casey's money. "Here's my money."**

**Mikey's eyes popped out of his head. "Where did you get all of that money?!"**

**Raph sighed. "It's called saving," he said slowly. "Not spending."**

**Mikey glared at him and shook his head.**

**Leo pushed the two of them apart. "Guys, knock it off," he put 1,000 dollars on top of Raph's. "This is my money."**

**"And this is mine!" Mikey smiled putting a 50 dollar bill and four pennies on top of Leo's money.**

**"50 dollars? That's it?" Casey asked.**

**"And four cents." Mikey added.**

**Raph gave him back the pennies. "If we need four more pennies to make a hundred, then we'll take them." Raph rolled his eyes. What were they going to do with four pennies?**

**Mikey glared at him.**

**"How is it Leo and I have over 1,000 dollars and you can't even make a hundred?" Raph wondered.**

**"It's called spending not saving!" Mikey smiled, thinking he got Raph good.**

**Raph sighed leaning back in his chair. "You're pathetic..."**

**"So we have 4,050 dollars so far." Leo counted.**

**"And four cents!" Mikey tried giving him the pennies.**

**"No, Mikey!" Raph pushed them away. "Keep them."**

**"We don't need your pennies now, Mikey, thanks." Leo smiled as though he were talking to a little kid.**

**Mikey pouted.**

**"So 4,050 dollars, huh?" Casey asked. "How much do we need?"**

**"5,000 dollars." Mikey replied.**

**"Oh," Casey smiled. "Only about a thousand more."**

**"50,000, Mikey!" April, Leo, and Raph yelled.**

**"We need 50,000 dollars total." Leo stated.**

**Casey shrunk down in his seat. "Never mind..."**

**"What do we do now?" April looked to Raph, since it was his idea to put their money together.**

**"I don't know..." Leo replied, even though she wasn't talking to him.**

**Raph turned to Leo. "How come we can't just break them out?"**

**"Because we would have to fly all the way to Paris, idiot!" Mikey replied.**

**"We're going to have to fly to Paris anyway, dummy!" Raph mocked.**

**"We do?" Mikey turned to Leo.**

**"Well what else are we going to do? Send the money in a letter?" Raph wondered.**

**Mikey glared at him and said nothing.**

**Raph shook his head. "And you called me an idiot..."**

**Leo turned to Raph. "Okay! Stop it. What did you say about getting the money?"**

**"I didn't say anything about getting the money. I said why can't we just break them out of jail?" Raph asked.**

**Leo became wide-eyed. "Are you nuts?"**

**"Yes." Mikey replied.**

**Leo ignored Mikey. "We can't break them out of jail!"**

**"Why not?" Raph asked.**

**"We'd be breaking the law." Leo responded.**

**"So? They wouldn't know it was us. They'd think Donny and Ann escaped on their own. Then they would be too busy fixing the jail house so no one could get out." Raph explained.**

**Leo shook his head. "No, Donny and Ann would then be fugitives. If they knew we broke them out or not!"**

**"Who cares?" Raph replied. "Donny and Ann would be back here in New York while the police are looking for them in Paris."**

**Leo was about to say something, but stopped himself.**

**Raph smiled. "Your thinking of doing it, aren't you?"**

**"Do you know how wrong that just sounded?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph turned to Mikey. "Mikey, shut up!"**

**Leo shook his head. "No, Raph. We can't do it. We'd be breaking the law. We don't break the law, we enforce it!"**

**"Leo's right, Raph," April stated. "This idea is totally--"**

**"Awesome!" Casey smiled.**

**April glared at Casey. "No..."**

**Casey stared at April, nervously. "I mean," he turned to Raph with a forced glare. "Horrible. Shame on you, Raph!"**

**Raph shook his head laughing.**

**"You know what, Casey?" April sat down. "Just don't say anything, okay?"**

**Casey sighed and nodded. "Okay."**

**Mikey turned to Leo. "Actually, I think I want to agree with Raph."**

**"You want to or you do agree with me?" Raph asked.**

**"I want to." Mikey replied.**

**"That sounds convincing..." Raph muttered.**

**Leo shook his head. 'I don't care. We're not breaking them out. We have to just figure out a way to get the money."**

**"And do you have any better ideas to get the money?" Raph asked.**

**"Or not get the money?" Casey muttered.**

**April glared at him.**

**Leo nodded. "Actually, I think I have thought of an idea. But we're actually going to get the money instead of breaking them out and breaking the law, okay?"**

**Raph nodded. "Fine. Then what's the idea?"**


	14. Breaking The Law

_**Chapter 14**_

**"Tell me again..." Raph stared into Leo's eyes. It was around midnight and he was sitting on the roof to a bank with his two brothers. "We couldn't break Donny and Ann out of jail because it would be breaking the law, right?" he wondered.**

**Leo nodded. "Yeah."**

**"So, your idea is to break into a bank and steal the money?" Raph questioned.**

**Leo nodded again. "Yeah. What's your point?"**

**"I'm just saying...breaking people out of jail is breaking the law to you, but breaking into a bank and stealing other people's money isn't breaking the law?" Raph shrugged.**

**Leo thought about it for a minute.**

**"Besides," Raph continued. "If you think about it, breaking Donny and Ann out of jail is only one crime. Breaking into the bank is one crime and then stealing their money is a second crime. So we're doing more crimes than what I had in mind."**

**Leo sighed.**

**"Also, this way instead of breaking two innocent people out of jail, we're going to steal other innocent people's money to break the other two innocent people out of jail," Raph smiled sarcastically. "Yep, Leo, your idea was totally better than mine!"**

**"Shut up!" Leo yelled and crawled over to Mikey. "Are you ready?"**

**Raph shook his head. "This better be good."**

**Leo glared at Raph.**

**Mikey turned to his brothers. "Can I hear the plan again?"**

**Leo and Raph rolled their eyes. "How many times do we have to explain it to you?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, we already told it to you...how many times? Three?" Raph wondered.**

**Mikey shrugged. "I think this is the third time."**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh, sorry." he sighed and shook his head.**

**"Okay, can we just do this?" Leo asked. He turned to Mikey. "Seeing you don't know what to do, how about you be the look out?" Leo suggested.**

**Mikey smiled and nodded. "Okay..."**

**"You do know what a look out is, right?" Raph asked.**

**Mikey sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."**

**"Raph?" Leo knew Raph was probably going to make fun of Mikey.**

**"You know what a look out does?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah!" Mikey glared at his brother.**

**Leo grabbed Raph. "Okay, we're going in."**

**Raph sighed. "Let me go first."**

**Leo paused. "Why?"**

**"You know, by the time you two finish arguing, it'll be broad daylight." Mikey rolled his eyes.**

**Raph and Leo glared at Mikey. "Fine," Leo turned to Raph. "You can go first."**

**Raph smiled sarcastically at his older brother. "Thank you for your permission, leader!"**

**Leo shook his head.**

**Raph jumped down from the roof and looked around. No one was coming and there was no other way to get in. So, naturally, he smashed the glass door to pieces.**

**"Raph!" Leo yelled in a whisper.**

**Raph looked up. "What do you want?"**

**"Could you try to be a little quieter?"**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he walked into the bank.**

**Leo looked around. "I'm going to kill him!" he jumped down from the roof and walked in through the glass. "Couldn't you try to be a little neater, too? You didn't have to break the door down! Now it's going to be obvious that people broke in here."**

**"Oh, and it wasn't going to be obvious when people come in here and realize all the money's gone?" Raph shot back.**

**Leo sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Alright, just grab a bunch of money and let's get out of here."**

**"How much more money do we need?" Raph wondered.**

**"Let's see...We need 50,000 and we have 4,050..." Leo tried to count in his head.**

**"So, we need 45,950 dollars." Raph finished.**

**Leo nodded. "Uh, right!"**

* * *

* * *

**Raph looked up at the ceiling and turned to Leo. "What is he doing up there?"**

**Leo shrugged. "Who knows? Ask him later. Grab the money!"**

* * *

**"Betty Botter had some butter, 'But,' she said, 'this butter's bitter. If I bake this bitter butter, it would make my batter bitter. But a bit of better butter--**_**that**_

* * *

**"I have 22,975 dollars. You can get the other half. I'll go see if Mikey is actually doing his job." Raph walked out of the store.**

**Leo nodded. "Okay. I'm almost done."**

**Raph jumped onto the roof and stared at Mikey.**

**Mikey's eyes were closed. "Three gray geese in the green grass grazing. Gray were the geese and green was the grass!"**

**Raph made a weird face. "How can you be a lookout if your eyes are closed?"**

**Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at Raph. He shrugged. "I don't know. I can say tongue twisters, though! Wanna hear?"**

**"No!" Raph sat down.**

**Leo climbed up the roof. "Okay, are you two ready to go?"**

**Mikey stood up. "Sure. You guys got the rest of the money?"**

**"If we didn't, we wouldn't be up here with you, now would we?" Raph asked.**

**Leo sighed. "Let's go!"**

**"When are we going to Paris?" Mikey wondered.**

**Raph turned to Leo. "Yeah, when are we going?"**

* * *

**"You actually got the money?" April asked.**

**Casey staggered in, rubbing his eyes. "Do you guys know what time it is?"**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Suck it up; I've been awake all night!"**

**"When are you going to Paris?" April turned to Leo, ignoring the other two.**

**"First thing in the morning." Leo replied.**

**"First thing in the morning?" Mikey repeated.**

**"When else are we going to go?" Leo asked.**

**Mikey sighed. "You mean, we're going to be able to get two hours of sleep and then get on a plane to Paris?!"**

**"Like I said, when else are we going to go? We can't leave Donny and Ann in jail any longer." Leo said.**

**"Actually, we'll get less sleep than two hours. We have to pack." Raph stated.**

**Mikey glared at Raph. "Thanks for letting me know."**

**Raph smiled. "No problem."**

**Leo sighed. "Okay, let's go pack and get some sleep. I'll set my alarm and wake you guys." Leo started walking up the stairs.**

**April stopped him. "Do you want me and Casey to come with you guys?"**

**Casey looked up. "What do you mean 'me and Casey'?"**

**April rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Leo.**

**Leo shook his head. "No, that's fine. You guys just wait here."**

**"Yeah, because I'm gonna kill Donny and Ann for this whole thing and if I get caught, I'm going to need some more bailing money." Raph was dead serious.**

**"Raph!" Leo shook his head. "Just go to bed..."**

**"Wait!" Raph stopped him again.**

**Leo turned around. "Now what?"**

**"We have the money to bail the two of them out of jail, right?" Raph said.**

**"We're not bringing extra money so we can bail you out, too." Leo glared at him.**

**Raph shook his head. "No, I mean, what money are we going to use to actually get to Paris?"**

**Leo paused. "That's a good question...We're out of money..."**

**Mikey plopped himself down onto the couch. "We're going to be up for the rest of the night!"**

**Casey turned around and started heading back into the other room. "I'm going back to bed!"**

**April shook her head at Casey and sat down one the arm of the couch. "What are you guys going to do?"**

**Leo sat down on the bottom step and rubbed his eyes. "I have no clue..."**

**"Back to the bank!" Mikey shot up.**

**Raph pushed him back onto the couch. "No! We've stolen enough!"**

**Mikey smiled. "Wait a minute...We've stolen enough at the bank. But what about--"**

**Raph shook his head. "When I say stolen enough, I wasn't talking about just the bank. I meant that for all stores in general."**

**"I wasn't thinking about that." Mikey looked at the second floor.**

**"What are you looking at?" Raph followed Mikey's eyes and smiled. "Oh, I think I know what you're thinking..."**

**Leo and April turned to each other confused. "What exactly are you thinking?" Leo asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad.**


	15. Bailing Out

**To Teletubbie-Demon: You know what? You made a good point, LOL. I never thought of Euros. You gave me an interesting idea for the story, though. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 15**_

**"We're here! We're here!" Leo came into the jail house.**

**Donny and I looked up. "It's about time!" I exclaimed.**

**A police officer came over. "What's going on here?"**

**"We have the 50,000 dollars to bail Donny and Ann out of here." Leo held out the money.**

**The police officer took it and started counting it.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Can't you count it when you let us out?"**

**He gave the money back to Leo. "Sorry, I can't help you."**

**"What are you talking about?" Raph asked.**

**"We came all the way over here from New York City to bail these two out! Do you know what we had to do to get that money?!" Mikey yelled. "We had to--"**

**Raph slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth and smiled at the officer.**

**"The point is," Leo turned his glare from Mikey to the police officer and softened his eyes into worry. "Why can't you take this money? It is 50,000 dollars, isn't it? Donny told us 50,000 dollars!"**

**I glared at Donny.**

**"What are you looking at me for?" Donny asked. "When I talked to them over the phone, the police officer told me that our bail money was 50,000 dollars."**

**"Because it is 50,000 dollars." the officer replied.**

**"Then...?" Leo turned to the others and then back to the police officer. "I'm confused..."**

**"In case you haven't noticed, this is Paris. We do not accept American money. Only Euros." he explained.**

**"What's a euro?" Mikey turned to Donny.**

**"It's New England money." Donny replied.**

**"Well, couldn't you just exchange this?" Leo asked.**

**"No," the police officer said. "If we exchanged American money with you, then you would give us the American money and we would give you the euros and then you would just be giving the euros back to us. So, in other words, there is no point to exchanging because either way, you are just giving us the American money. Besides, what are we going to do with American money?"**

**Leo, Raph and Mikey turned to look at each other.**

**"We're screwed!" I sat down.**

**Donny sighed. "Will you guys just go out and exchange someone for euros please?"**

**"There's no point to that, either!" I yelled. "Where are you going to get euros? From people who live in Paris. If they live in Paris, what are they going to do with American money? The officer just said it!"**

**Donny turned to his brothers and sat down. "You guys are on your own!"**

**"You know, we could just keep them in here." Raph turned to Mikey and Leo.**

**Mikey shrugged. "Okay." he turned around to leave.**

**Leo grabbed Mikey's shell and pulled him back. "We're not leaving the two of them in here!"**

**"Why not? It's easier." Mikey shrugged.**

**"I'll admit, it is easier, but we're not going to leave them in there!" Leo repeated.**

**Donny shook his head. "When I get out of this thing, I'm going to kill you three!"**

**"Me?!" Leo turned to Donny. "I'm not the one suggesting we keep the two of you in jail in Paris for the rest of your lives!"**

**Donny sighed and shook his head. "Never mind...forget it..."**

**I sat down next to Donny. "Can you guys just please think of something, get the money, and come back to get us?"**

**Leo smiled with a nod. "Yep! I already have a plan."**

**"Then use it!" I yelled. "And hurry up!"**

**Leo turned to Mikey and Raph. "Alright, guys...let's go."**

**"We don't have to go all the way back to New York and then come back to Paris to get them out and then go all the way back to New York, right?" Mikey asked.**

**"Shut up and go! I'll tell you my plan outside!" Leo whispered.**

**I watched Leo, Raph, and Mikey leave and shook my head turning to Donny. "We're going to be in here for a long time, aren't we?"**

**Donny nodded his head slowly. "Yep..."**

* * *

**"Let go! You're hurting me!" Mikey complained.**

**Leo let go of his brother's arm. "Alright, where'd Raph go?"**

**"I'm right behind you!" Raph waved his arms in the air.**

**Leo turned around and pushed him so he would be standing in between Mikey and him. "Okay, you two have to listen to my plan carefully..."**

**"Why?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"**

**Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.**

**Raph gave Leo a weird look. "What are you doing?"**

**"Leo, are you sleeping?" Mikey smiled.**

**Raph turned a confused gaze over to his little brother and smacked him over the head.**

**"What was that for?!" Mikey rubbed his head.**

**"Can I talk?!" Leo burst in, trying to calm himself down.**

**"Well, you were sleeping." Mikey replied, innocently.**

**Leo sighed. "I am going to pretend that none of this ever happened and tell you my plan like I was going to before..."**

**Mikey turned to Raph, confused. "You mean Donny and Ann aren't in jail?"**

**Raph shook his head and covered Mikey's mouth. He turned to Leo. "What was your plan?"**

**Leo nodded. "Thank you," he looked around to make sure no one was going to be able to hear him and then turned back to his brothers. "Okay, seeing as though American money won't work here and we have no other way to get euros...I decided that we can find the nearest bank and--"**

**Raph pushed Mikey out of the way and walked up to his older brother. "You mean steal the 50,000 dollars all over again?"**

**Leo nodded.**

**Raph shook his head and smiled sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, Leo! I suggest to break the two of them out of jail...one crime, but for a good cause because the two of them are innocent. You suggest to break into a bank, one crime, and steal innocent people's money, two crimes, and then we can bail Donny and Ann out. Now, you see, we're about commit two more crimes, so your ideas made us commit four crimes, while if we just did my idea, we would have only committed one crime. Nice going!"**

**Leo sighed. "Look, no one is going to notice. We'll get the money, get Donny and Ann, and then we'll be on the next plane back to New York. We'll be fine."**

**"Only the news will say, '50,000 euros stolen in Paris and 50,000 dollars stolen in New York City'! If the Paris police see that, they'll know..." Raph paused for a minute. "Not to mention what would Donny and Ann say?"**

**Leo shrugged. "Donny will probably get mad but Ann...I don't think she would really care. Just as long as she got out of jail."**

**Raph nodded his head slowly. "I guess that's true. Either way, we still have to face Donny's anger."**

**Leo shook his head. "No we don't. We don't have to tell either one of them."**

**Raph gave his older brother a look like he was an idiot. "Leo, besides his lab, the News channel is Donny's life!"**

**"That's right..." Leo paused himself.**

**Mikey walked in between the two brothers. "So...are we going to actually do something or are we just going to stand here and argue?"**

**Leo looked from Mikey to Raph. "Ready?"**

**Raph threw his arms up in the air. "I guess so! We're going to end up killing ourselves, though!"**

**Mikey gasped. "Why?"**

**Raph glared at his little brother. "Don't make me hit you again..."**

**Mikey nodded. "Okay, well when are we going to do this plan?"**

**"When else?" Leo replied. "Tonight. When all of Paris is asleep."**

**"Ohh!" Mikey nodded. "So, what's the plan again?"**

* * *

**"Do you think that we're going to have to spend the night in here?" I asked.**

**"Yep..." Donny sighed.**

**"Do you think that Leo actually had a plan?" I turned to Donny.**

**Donny lifted his head off of the wall and then turned to me, shaking his head. "Nope..."**

**I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "I didn't think so..."**

* * *

**"Okay, ready?" Leo whispered.**

**Raph nodded. "Ready," he looked behind himself. "Ready, Mikey?"**

**"Why are we whispering?" Mikey replied.**

**"Are you ready??" Raph raised his voice, but still kept it as a whisper.**

**"I guess so..." Mikey answered.**

**Raph turned around, shaking his head annoyed.**

**"What are we doing, exactly?" Mikey wondered for the hundredth time.**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**Leo turned to his brother. "We're doing the same thing that we did back in New York."**

**"Oh, with breaking in and everything?" Mikey smiled.**

**"Duh..." Raph replied.**

**Mikey nodded. "Okay! I got it!"**

**Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "Idiot..."**

**Leo smiled a little. Raph's feelings to Mikey and Mikey's feelings to Raph would never change...no matter where or when. "Alright, let's go in..."**

**"Can I sing?" Mikey asked.**

**"No! You can't sing! What are you, stupid?" Raph replied.**

**Mikey gave his brother like he was the one who was the stupid one. "I was going to sing the James Bond theme..."**

**Raph shook his head. "You're killing me..."**

**Mikey shrugged the last comment off and smiled. "Are we going in or what?"**

**Leo sighed. "Follow me..."**

**Raph pushed Mikey to go in front of him, so he wouldn't loose him.**

**Mikey didn't say a word, and just went where ever his brother pushed him to go.**

**"Split up and grab as much money as you can." Leo whispered as he walked away from his brothers.**

**Raph obeyed and walked into the opposite direction.**

**Mikey watched Leo and Raph search for money and he just walked off into another direction as he hummed the tune to the James Bond theme as quietly as he could. Then he was cut off by his stomach. He sighed. **_**I am really hungry...**_** He tried to shake off the feeling, but his stomach growled again.**

**Raph turned around and glared at him. "Shut up!" he whispered.**

**Mikey shrugged. "I can't help it..." he turned back to his money and his stomach growled for the third time. "I'm hungry..." he whined out loud, without whispering.**

**"SHH!!!" Leo and Raph both whipped around to face Mikey.**

**Mikey shrunk his shoulders. "I know, I know...I'm sorry." he whispered.**

**"I've got my money." Leo whispered.**

**"Me too." Raph nodded.**

**"I don't. Wait for me." Mikey panicked.**

**Raph shook his head and grabbed his little brother's arm. "I got your money for you. We have to get out of here before your stomach wakes the alarm."**

* * *

**"Ow!" Donny woke up, screaming.**

**I blinked open my eyes and sat up, rubbing them. "Who attacked you...?" I muttered, half-asleep.**

**Donny gave me a weird look. "You did!"**

**"...Huh...?" I stared at him, blankly.**

**"You kicked me!" he exclaimed.**

**"...'K..." I gave him a thumbs up and lied back down.**

**Donny was still rubbing his leg and shook his head.**

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey barged into the jail house. "We've got the money!" Leo announced.**

**Donny stood up. "Really? How?"**

**Raph glared at his brother. "That's not important."**

**Donny gave him a confused look.**

**The police officer walked over and counted the money. He shrugged. "Alright," he took the keys off of his desk. "You can go." he opened the cell.**

**"Thank you!" Donny cheered. "Ann, wake up! We can go. Ann! Ann?" Donny poked me.**

**Ann opened my eyes and glared at him. "Fine! I'm sorry I kicked you! Now let me sleep!"**

**Donny started to shake me. "No! We can go home now."**

**I rolled over and noticed the cell was open and Raph, Mikey, and Leo were standing outside. I sprang out of the cell and ran for the door. "Thank God!"**

**Donny ran after me, grabbing Raph and Leo. "We should go after her. She going to get herself lost."**

**Mikey watched the four of us run away. "Wait for me!" he yelled as he chased after us.**

* * *

**Raph looked ahead of him and smiled at the big air plane. "In a couple of hours...we'll be home..." he closed his eyes and pictured his room. "I can't wait!"**

**"I am never leaving New York again!" I glared at Donny. "I told you we should have gone to Spain..."**

**Donny shrugged. "Everything's my fault..."**

**Mikey laughed. "Of course everything's your fault! You're the husband."**

**Donny glared at his brother.**

**Leo laughed. "I just want to get out of here!"**

**"Hey, you three! Stop!"**

**All five of us twisted our heads around to see what was going on.**

**"The police are yelling at somebody." Leo stated.**

**Raph put his hands up and nudged Leo. "Did you notice that they were yelling at us?"**

**Leo looked again. "Oh, shell..."**

**"Not again!" I threw my head back.**

**One of the officers pointed to me and Donny. "Not you two. You guys are safe. You can go."**

**"Really?" I smiled. "Sweet! Bye guys!" I waved to Raph, Leo, and Mikey and began to walk away.**

**Donny pulled me back, staring at the officer. "Why these three? They didn't do anything."**

**"The security guard at the Bank caught these three on camera last night," the second officer explained and turned to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. "They stole 50,000 euros!"**

**Donny was speechless. He turned to his three brothers and glared at them.**

**I tried not to laugh as I looked over to the three of them. "You what?"**

**Donny turned to me. "Don't laugh. You're just going to make things worse."**

**I shrugged. "I'm trying not to..."**

**The police started walking Leo, Mikey, and Raph away from the plane and to their cars.**

**"You have to bail us out!" Leo called.**

**"Naw, I don't think we should..." I muttered to Donny with a smile on my face as I watched them get into the car.**

**"No kidding." Donny sighed and turned around towards the plane.**

**"Where are they going?" Mikey asked, looking out the back of the police car.**

**"I think they're leaving!" Leo panicked.**

**"When we get out of this, I'll kill them!" Raph exclaimed.**

**"Let's go." Donny said to me.**

**I was still laughing a little and I followed Donny. "We're actually leaving them?"**

**Donny shook his head. "Naw, just let them freak out a little bit. Besides, they almost left us."**

**Ann: SO sorry that this update came about...three months later...thanks for reading this chapter and please REVIEW!**


	16. Back Home

**Ann: Okay, Kerrbear helped me think of this idea for the story when I couldn't think of anything to do for chapter 16. Just to let you all know! Thanks, Kerrbear!**

_**Chapter 16**_

**"I can't believe you tricked us!" Leo glared at Donny, walking into the lair and throwing his bags on the couch.**

**Donny placed his bags on the floor. "You guys almost left us and we decided to have a little fun with you guys."**

**Mikey staggered into the lair, panting. "I litterally thought you and Ann were going to leave us! You jerks!"**

**I sat down on the couch, laughing. "Mikey, you actually thought Donny and I would leave you guys? We wouldn't be able to leave you guys even if we wanted to."**

**Raph shrugged and put his arm over Mikey's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mikey. The next time the two of them get themselves in jail, the three of us will just sit back and laugh."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Guys, look, it's over. Ann and I are out of jail, you three are out of jail," he sat down on the arm chair. "We're all back in the lair...let's just sit back, relax, and have some peace and quiet." Donny folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, letting out a long deep breath.**

_**Our jam is pumpin' on your radio  
I know you see my brand new video  
Our face is always in the magazines  
Now here's a side of us you've never seen**_

**Donny blinked his eyes open and lifted his head.**

_**Feels good comin' from your stereo  
Tonight getting ready for the party so  
All my friends blowin' up my line  
Sayin, "Girl what's going down tonight?"**_

**Donny rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting up. "Mikey, can you turn the music down, please?"**

**"WHAT?" Mikey shouted over the music.**

**"CAN YOU--Never mind..." Donny shook his head.**

**"WHAT??" Mikey shouted again.**

**"NEVER MIND!" Donny stood up and grabbed a hold of his bags. "I'll be in my room." he yelled Leo and Raph.**

**Raph, not hearing his brother, blocked his ears.**

**Leo nodded.**

**"Me too!" I agreed, and raced up the stairs.**

* * *

**I flopped myself on Donny's bed. "I forgot how noisy it used to be...wanna go back to jail?"**

**Donny raised an eyebrow at me. "You're one to talk. You're noisy all the time."**

**I sighed. "Not as loud as that."**

**"Yeah," Donny sat down on his bed. "Do you remember the time you invited all of your friend over when Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I went out and you threw a huge party?"**

**"Um, no." I thought about it for a minute.**

**"Yeah you do." Donny nodded.**

**"No, I don't." I glared at him.**

**"I can tell that you remember it." Donny pressed.**

**I sighed. "You and I both know how this argument is going to end, so I suggest that you just quit now before you embarass yourself."**

**Donny shook his head. "Okay, I give up." he stood up.**

**"I win again." I smiled.**

**Donny didn't reply. I could tell that he meant that he gave up the minute he said it.**

**"Yeah, but Mikey was always loud like this," I continued. "I mean, so was I, but now I'm matured." I sat up straight with a smile on my face.**

**Donny raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me. "Really? How can you tell?"**

**"Because I'm a girl." I replied, simply. "Girls mature faster than guys."**

**Donny sighed. "And yet, I'm still more mature than you."**

**"That's because you're older than me."**

**"So is Mikey." Donny stated.**

**I sluched again. "All I'm saying is that being away from the lair for so long has made me forgot about how crazy it can get around here."**

**"We were gone from the lair for less than a week," Donny pointed out. "And brothers or no brothers, with you here, it's always crazy."**

**"Like I said, I matured." I repeated.**

**"No you didn't." Donny argued flattly. "You really didn't."**

**I let out a sigh of annoyance.**

**Donny shrugged and sat on the bed. "Anyway, where are you going with this whole thing?"**

**"I don't know," I replied. "I guess I was just saying that it's weird to be back." I thought about it some more. "It's probably because it was so quiet in jail.**

_**The officer rolled his eyes. "You need to be patient. There are other bad guys here other than you. You'll get your turn." he walked away again.**_

_**I sighed. "Patient? We're in a jail cell and we want to get out! How can we be patient?" I pressed my head against the bars. "And who says 'bad guys' anymore? What are we in a cartoon?!"**_

_**Donny pulled me back to the seat. "Will you be quiet?"**_

**Donny had a memory when we were first put into jail. He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, it was really quiet." he responded sarcastically, trying not to get into another argument.**

**I stood up and was about to leave the room. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. I'm going to ask Mikey or Raph or Leo to play video games with me. Unless you want to play?" I wondered.**

**Donny shook his head. "No thanks."**

**"Okay." I was about to leave.**

**"Ann?" Donny called.**

**I came back. "Yeah?"**

**"How about before you play video games, you unpack?" Donny suggested.**

**I made a weird face at Donny like a five year old who had to eat vegetables.**

**Donny could tell what was coming and put his hand up. "Never mind. Go do what you want."**

**I smiled and left.**

**Donny shook his head. "And she claims she's more mature..." he muttered under his breath.**

* * *

**"Donny? Donny?" I poked Donny's cheek. "Are you awake?"**

**Donny groaned and rolled over.**

**"Donny!" I shouted in a whisper and walked on the other side of the bed. "Donny, wake up!"**

**Donny blinked his eyes open. "...Huh? What do you want?"**

**"Are you sleeping?"**

**Donny sat up and glared at me. "You woke me up to ask me if I was sleeping?"**

**I ran the phrase through my head and realized what it meant. "Sorry, I need to ask you a favor."**

**"Now??" Donny glanced at his clock. "It's 1:30 a.m.!"**

**"I know." I nodded.**

**Donny sighed. It was obvious that I didn't care what time it was. "Okay, what do you want?"**

**"Can you pad my wall?"**

**Donny just stared at me and blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I understood what you just said."**

**"Can you pad my wall?" I repeated. "You know, make it thicker?"**

**"Now??" Donny asked in the same tone of voice he used before.**

**I nodded.**

**"Why??"**

**"I can hear Mikey snoring in the other room!" I exclaimed.**

**"So?" Donny couldn't believe his ears.**

**"So, I can't sleep." I replied.**

**"You can never sleep!" Donny exclaimed.**

**"But it's harder to sleep when if feels like whoever is snoring is right next to you when in reality he's in the other room." I explained.**

**Donny shook his head. "Can't you just turn on your music?"**

**"It is on." I stated.**

**"And...?"**

**"It doesn't drown him out." I concluded.**

**"Then turn it on the highest volume." Donny suggested.**

**I paused for a minute. "...It is."**

**Donny squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"Are you counting like Raph does or are you still trying to wake yourself up?" I asked.**

**Donny glared at him. "Both."**

**"Well, can you do my room now please?" I changed back the subject.**

**"No!" Donny replied. "Turn on the TV."**

**"I can't sleep with the TV on." I said.**

**"Why not? You sleep with your music on just about every night!" Donny pointed out.**

**"Yeah, but if the TV is on, I'll end up watching it instead trying to fall asleep to it." I explained.**

**Donny buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "You're killing me..."**

**I sighed. "Can you please pad my wall now? The faster you do it, the faster you can go back to bed."**

**"How come you've never complained about Mikeysnoring before?" Donny looked at me.**

**"I've never really paied attention to it." I replied.**

**"Good," Donny lied back down. "Don't pay attention to his snoring then."**

**"Can I sleep with you?" I asked.**

**Donny sat back up. "Ann, come on...what did I ever do to you?"**

**"Not pad my wall."**

**He glared at him. "I am not going to pad your wall. And even if I was willing to pad your wall, I am certainly not going to do it at 1:30 in the morning!"**

**"It's 1:42 in the morning now." I corrected.**

**"Whatever!" Donny shouted.**

**"What are you two doing?" Raph poked his head in.**

**"What do you mean what are we doing? What are you doing in Donny's room?" I asked.**

**"What are you both doing in my room!" Donny yelled.**

**"To ask you to pad my wall." I replied to him as though he was serious.**

**"Pad your wall? What for?" Raph wondered, as he walked in.**

**"Everyone get out...!" Donny muttered to himself as though he was going to die and threw himself backwards onto his pillow.**

**"Mikey's snoring is bothering me." I repeated.**

**Raph gave me a strange look. "How come you've never complained about his snoring before?" he asked.**

**I shrugged. "I've never paied attention to it, I guess."**

**Donny sat back up, seeing as though Raph and I weren't going to leave his room. "Can I please go back to sleep now?"**

**"Can you pad my wall now?" I shot back.**

**"No!" Donny yelled.**

**I climbed onto Donny's bed. "I'm sleeping here then." I replied.**

**Raph snorted and sat down on the floor next to the door. "This should be interesting..."**

**Donny turned his glare from me to his brother. "Both of you, get out. Now."**

**"But I can't sleep." I complained.**

**Donny rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He pushed my head to make me lie down. "Fine. I'll sleep in your room and you can sleep in mine, okay?"**

**"But--" I protested.**

**Donny ignored me and pushed Raph through the door. "You can go back to your own room. I don't even know why you came in here in the first place." and he shut the door.**

* * *

**Donny sighed and stared at my bed. Half of the blankets on the floor and half of them neatly made on my bed. The other half of my bed with filled with pillows and stuffed animals. **_**What the...?**_** Donny shook his head and lied down. "Whatever..." he muttered to himself, half hanging off of the bed. **_**Stupid animals! How does she get to sleep like this?**_** He rolled over onto his side so he would be able to fit onto the bed. He came face to face with a stuffed animal dog and sighed. "Urg..."**


	17. Annoyed

_**Chapter 17**_

**"OW!" Donny fell hard as he hit the floor. He stood up and glared at the stuffed animals on my bed. "You try to roll over, you can't because 20 stupid stuffed animals have taken over the whole stupid bed...!" he muttered.**

**"Donny?" I slowly opened the door to my room. "Are you awake?"**

**"Yep." he sighed.**

**"Good," I smiled and then saw my stuffed animals. "What did you do?" I turned a stern gaze to him.**

**Donny looked at the stuffed animals and then looked back over at me. "I didn't do anything."**

**"Then how come they're all out of place?" I pointed to them.**

**Donny honestly couldn't tell, but he decided to go along with me anyway so I wouldn't get angry at him. "Uh, I must have kicked them in my sleep."**

**I groaned. "Now I have to put them all back into place."**

**"Hey," Donny shrugged. "You could have slept in here and your animals would have been fine, but you slept in my bed."**

**"You told me to sleep in your bed." I stated as I began to put my stuffed animals back in their place.**

**Donny sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, I give up. At this rate, I can all ready tell that I'm not going to be able to win this arguement."**

**I smiled at him.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you like that," he waved his hand to show that he was leaving and closed the door behind him.**

**"Ha! Ha! I got you!"**

**"No you don't!"**

**Donny walked down the stairs watching Raph and Mikey play video games.**

**"I'm gonna win!" Mikey smiled.**

**"No your not!" Raph glared at him.**

**Donny sat down on the armchair next to the couch that Mikey and Raph were sitting on. "What are you guys playing?"**

**Mikey frowned. "NO FAIR!"**

**Raph smiled. "Hee...hee...hee..."**

**Donny sighed. "Never mind." he got up and walked into the kitchen. "Leo?"**

**"Yes?" Leo turned around. He was doing the dishes.**

**"Uh," Donny didn't really know why he had come in here. "Um, do you need help with the dishes?"**

**Leo smiled. "That would be great, Donny. Thanks. I'll get this done faster now so I'll be able to go out."**

**Donny grabbed a dish towel to dry the dishes. "Go out? Where are you going?"**

**"Casey called," Leo explained. "He asked Raph if he could move some things around in his apartment. Since I picked up the phone and since Raph was too busy playing video games to look at me when I called his name, I offered to help Casey."**

**Donny put the dish towel down. "Oh, then you can go now if you want. I'll finish the dishes."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**Donny nodded. "Positive. It's not like I have anything else to do."**

**Leo smiled and dried his hands. "Thanks, Don. I'll see you later!" he left.**

**"Bye." Donny waved his hand and then turned the water back on in the sink to re-start the dishes again.**

_**CRASH!**_

**Donny winced at the big crash and ran out of the kitchen with soap all up his arms. "What happened?!" he demanded.**

**"IT WASN'T ME!"**

**Donny sighed once he heard my voice coming from my bedroom up stairs. "I know!" he shouted back.**

**"You idiot! You broke it!"**

**"I did not!"**

**Donny ran over to where Raph and Mikey were. "What happened?" he repeated.**

**Rah turned his glaring gaze to Donny. "Mikey crashed the TV!"**

**"I did not!" Mikey yelled.**

**Donny stared at the smashed TV on the ground. "Oh, my God...how did you possibly--"**

**"I didn't do it!" Mikey shouted again.**

**"I wasn't saying it was you. I meant you as in both of you." Donny turned to Mikey calmly. The last thing he wanted was for them to be yelling.**

**"Don't lie. It was your fault." Raph countined to blame Mikey.**

**"I didn't do it!" Miey shouted again, as he punched Raph in the arm.**

**Raph pushed Mikey, making him lose his balance tripping over the TV and landing in glass.**

**"Raph!" Donny glared at him.**

**"He punched me!" Raph argued.**

**"What's going on down here?" I came over to stand next to Donny.**

**"They broke the TV." Donny stated.**

**I plopped myself on the couch, pouting. "Aw...Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? is on tonight, too..."**

**Donny gave me a confused look. "That's all you care about?"**

**"That's pretty much all I watch." I shot back.**

**"You watch other shows and movies." Donny said.**

**"I watch those in my room, though. I have them all on DVD mostly." I replied.**

**Donny sighed. "Okay, forget it..."**

**Mikey pulled himself up and rubbed his back. "Ow..."**

**"Are you okay?" Donny asked.**

**Mikey nodded.**

**Raph stared at the TV. "Well, it's busted."**

**"Because of you." Mikey muttered.**

**"Not because of me! Because of you!" Raph heard him.**

**"So you agree with me," Mikey tried to trick his brother. "It's because of you."**

**"Yes, it's your fault." Raph pointed to him.**

**"Guys!" Donny stood in front of them. "This conversation is getting us no where." he had no idea what they were saying, but he knew it wasn't doing any of them good.**

**"I'm just confused." I stated as I tried to figure out what they were saying, as well.**

**Donny gave me another weird look as though telling me that I wasn't helping.**

**"All right, all right..." I stood up. "I'll leave." I walked toward the kitchen.**

**"Come on," Donny turned back to Raph and Mikey. "Let's pick up the TV and clean all of the glass up."**

**"I think we should make Mikey do it. It was his fault." Raph pointed to Mikey.**

**"It was not!" Mikey protested again.**

**"Enough!" Donny was tired of them arguing. "I don't care whose fault it was! Both of you, help me clean this up."**

**"DONNY!" I screamed.**

**Donny dropped the TV as the three of them picked it up. "Now what?" he ran into the kitchen.**

**When Donny dropped the TV, Raph dropped it. "Oops..."**

**"OW!" Mikey shouted as it landed on his foot.**

**"What is it?" Donny stood in the doorway of the kitchen, since I wasn't even in there.**

**"I would have turned it off, but it's all wet in there." I pointed to kitchen sink.**

**Donny looked over his shoulder. "CRAP!" he left the kitchen sink on. He stood in horror as the water flowed out of the sink, onto the counter, onto the floor, and flowed all over the place.**

**Raph and Mikey came running over. "Ann, what did you do?" Raph turned to me.**

**I turned to Raph, giving him an obvious look. "I didn't do anything."**

**"I did!" Donny yelled.**

**"Then go stop it." Mikey pointed, acting as if this was no big deal.**

**Donny glared at him and then walked into the kitchen.**

**"Is it cold?" Mikey called into Donny.**

**"Is it wet?" I asked after.**

**Raph and Mikey slowly turned their heads to stare at me like I was an idiot.**

_**Of course it's cold! Of course it's wet! **_**Donny rolled his eyes, ignoring Mikey and me. He made his way to the sink and shut it off. He looked into the sink and then onto the floor. All the water from the sink pushed out the dirty dishes and they were all smashed on the floor. **_**I volenteered to do the dishes, why? **_**He sighed. This was not a very good day. **_**The only good part about this day, is that, surprisingly, I didn't step in any of the glass from the dishes.**_

**"Can I come in there?" I smiled.**

**"No!" Donny shouted.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine..." and I left.**

**"Is there anything we can do to help?" Raph asked.**

**"Go clean up the TV." Donny ordered. He made the mess in the kitchen, he would clean it up himself.**

* * *

**Donny sat down at the kitchen table. Somehow, he cleaned up the broken dishes and all of the water on the floor, counter, and sink. He also managed to wash the dirty dishes that didn't break and dry and put away them when they were clean along with the other dishes that were all ready clean. He sighed. **_**I'm ready to go back to bed all ready and it's only 1:00 in the afternoon.**_

**He stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He forgot about the TV. It was a good thing they had more than one. Raph was sitting down watching the other TVs. "Did you have any problems cleaning up?" Donny asked him.**

**Raph nodded. "Yep."**

**"Why? What happened?" Donny asked.**

**"Mikey wouldn't help me." Raph stated, not taking his eyes off of the TV.**

**Donny rolled his eyes at Mikey, who was not there. "Sorry. Well, thanks for cleaning it up for me anyway."**

**"No problem." Raph replied.**

**"Where is Mikey?" Donny asked. He decided he should go say something to him about the TV.**

**Raph shrugged. "In his room, maybe?" he guessed.**

**Donny nodded. "Okay. I'll try his room." he responded, knowing Raph had no idea.**

**Donny walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on Mikey's room. "Mikey?"**

**No answer.**

**He knocked again. "Mikey, are you in there?" he wasn't sure if Mikey was in there and his iPod was too loud, or if he really was not in there. Donny opened the door a little. "Hello?" he opened it all the way. No Mikey. He sighed. **_**Okay...where could he be, then?**_** He closed Mikey's bedroom door and walked down to the next door and knocked on it. "Ann?"**

**"What?" I replied.**

**Donny opened the door and poked his head in. "Is Mikey in here?" he wondered.**

**I shook my head, looking up from my book. "Nope. Why?"**

**"Just wondering. Thanks anyway." Donny shut the door and stood outside my door for a minute. "Where is he?" he whispered. He walked over to the edge of the second floor and looked down to the first. **_**Oh, crap.**_** He noticed his lab. **_**I left the light on.**_** He hopped down to the first floor and walked over to his lab. **_**Wait a minute...did I leave this light on all night? I haven't been in here yet today.**_** He opened the door a little. **_**And it was locked...**_** He opened the door all the way. "MIKEY!"**

**Mikey jumped and knocked something to the ground and started a little fire. "Ahh!" Mikey screamed as he saw the fire.**

**Donny ran over to one of the tables and grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Get out of the way!" he pushed Mikey aside and put out the fire in a minute. He put the fire extinguisher back, picked up what Mikey had dropped and turned to Mikey to glare at him. "What the shell are you doing in here?"**

**Mikey shrugged. "I just wanted to have a little fun..."**

**"You need to ask me first!"**

**"I knew you'd say no." Mikey was honest.**

**"Well, you know what? I might have said yes if I stayed in here with you!" Donny shouted.**

**"Sorry." Mikey looked at the ground.**

**Donny squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to be mad. "Now, you need to clean up all of the chemicals you spilled, took out, or created. Because God only knows what you mixed together. If it spills, you could start another fire, burn a hole through the floor, or worse."**

**Mikey nodded. "Okay."**

**Donny watched him clean up for a minute and then broke the silence. "How did you get in here, anway?" he paused. "Or do I even want to know?"**

**Mikey hesitated. "Uh..."**

**Donny grew wide-eyed. "Mikey!" he shouted as he left the lab and ran up to his room. He swung open his door and noticed a bunch of draws open and a couple of things out of place.**

**Mikey slowly followed him into his room. "I kind of found the key by accident..."**

**"Accident?!" Donny glared at him. "You found it on purpose!"**

**Mikey sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."**

**Donny shook his head. "Forget it," he closed his bedroom door. "I'm going to clean up my lab and then I'm going to clean up my room." he was about to walk aaway but then turned back to Mikey. "Give me my keys to my lab."**

**Mikey slowly handed Donny his keys.**

**"Thank you." Donny took them out of Mikey's hands and walked away to his lab.**

* * *

**"Ann?" Donny poked me.**

**I rolled over and blinked my eyes open. "What do you want?" I asked. "What time is it?"**

**"That's not important," Donny turned on my light.**

**My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. "What do you want?" I asked again.**

**"I need to talk to you about something." Donny sat at the end of my bed.**

**"Now?"**

**"Yeah." Donny nodded.**

**I sat up. "Make it quick."**

**"Okay," Donny began. "You know how we're married, right?"**

**I smiled. "Really? You know, thank you for telling me that. I might have lived my whole life without knowing that."**

**Donny smirked at me. "Shut up."**

**"What do you want to say?" I asked, forgetting my sarcastic tone.**

**"We're married and we need privacy." he said.**

**I laughed. "That sounds really weird."**

**"You know what I mean!" Donny snapped.**

**I stopped lauging, but was still smiling.**

**"Anyway, I think we should go away." Donny pressed his lips together as though he was nervous.**

**I became a little more serious. "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, moving. Away from the lair. Live somewhere else."**

Ann: Okay, I just want to say that anything I meantioned in this chapter, I don't own. Thanks for reading and please please please review!


	18. We Should Move

_**Chapter 18**_

**My jaw seemed to drop all the way to the ground.**

**Donny sighed. "Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me?"**

**I closed my mouth, wanting to say something, but just shrugged.**

**Donny shook his head. "Well, it would help me out a lot if I got a little bit of a response."**

**I hesitated and then looked up at the turtle. "...What?"**

**Donny closed his eyes. "This is going to be difficult..."**

**"I-I mean, what do you mean by moving away?" I asked. "You mean like, get a house? Get a new lair? Live by ourselves?"**

**"What?" Donny turned to me. "You don't think we can live by ourselves?"**

**"I'm just shocked. I didn't think those words would ever come out of your mouth." I stated.**

**Donny nodded. "I know."**

**"What made you want to move all of the sudden?" I asked.**

**Donny shrugged. "I never really noticed how noisy and chaotic it is in this place."**

**I started laughing. "You never noticed?"**

**"No," Donny didn't know how to explain it. "You know what I mean!"**

**I shook my head. "I don't think I do. I mean, it was always like this. How can you stand here before me and tell me that you never noticed how...weird this place is?"**

**"Weird..." Donny slowly nodded his head as he thought about it. "That's a nice choice of word for it."**

**"Donny." I brought him back to reality.**

**"Okay, look," Donny sat down on my bed. "Yes, I will admit, I have noticed it before. For some reason, however, it's bothering me."**

**I tried not to laugh again. "How in the world could this bother you? You've been living like this your whole life!"**

**"I know. That's what's confusing me." Donny stated.**

**I couldn't hold it in. I started to laugh at him. "So you thought you yourself, 'I'm confused. Let's move!'"**

**Donny glared at me. "No."**

**"Then what is it?" I whined.**

**"I told you, I don't know." Donny repeated slowly.**

**"So, even though you have been living like this for your whole entire life, you decide you don't like it anymore and want to move." I summed it all up.**

**"Yes," Donny replied. "Well, no." he added.**

**I rolled his eyes. "That's helpful..."**

**"No, it's not that I don't like it. It's that...I don't like it." Donny tried to find a way how to explain it.**

**I stared at him. "You need help." I responded.**

**Donny sighed at me. "Okay, so I don't really know what I'm talking about. It's just that for some reason I'm not used to all of this and I don't really like it. I mean, I do like it. I've been living like this my whole life, like you said before. I just feel weird. I just--I don't know!" Donny threw himself backwards and lied down.**

**I shook my head and turned to look down at him. "I still don't understand what you're talking about."**

**Donny sighed. "Of course you don't..."**

**"Unless you're trying to say that you want to move back to jail." I suggested.**

**Donny glared at me. "Shut up. I know you have no clue what I'm trying to say to you, but you don't have to make fun of me for it."**

**I shrugged. "What can I say? If I find a way to bug someone, I get to it."**

**"I know you do." Donny agreed with me.**

**"So, okay, I don't really care why you want to move anymore. Now I'm thinking more...where would you want to move? What were you thinking? Finding another lair? Finding an actual house in a neighborhood?" I wondered.**

**Donny sat up. "Whatever we can get our hands on."**

**"So, if we find a house before we find a lair we're going to move into that house?" I asked.**

**Donny nodded. "Yep."**

**"Why?" I wondered.**

**"What do you mean why?" Donny became confused.**

**"Well, no offense or anything," I began, not trying to get him angry. "But look at you. How do you think our new neighbors would react?"**

**Donny looked down at himself. "I'll get regular clothes. That's what Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I do all the time when we have to go out somewhere. Like to the grocery store and places like that."**

**"All the time?" I asked. "Are you sure you're going to be comfortable?"**

**Donny shrugged. "Sure. I'll be fine. Now, don't get started on that, yet. We might find a lair before an actual house and move in there."**

**I shrugged. "That's true."**

**"So, if we find a new place, would you want to move?" Donny asked.**

**"Sure. But I still don't know where this came from all of the sudden." I added.**

**Donny shook his head. "Don't worry about that, because I have no idea as to where the idea came from, either." He stood up and walked over to the door to leave my room.**

**I pouted as I was thinking about something else.**

**Donny noticed and rolled his eyes. "Now what?" he asked.**

**I looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to move?" I wondered.**

**"Why? Are you having second thoughts about this all ready?" Donny sighed.**

**"No," I shook my head. "I was just thinking of all of this crap we have to do in order to move."**

**Donny banged his head on the wall. "So, now you don't want to move because we're going to have to do work?" he asked.**

**I glared at him. "No! I just probably won't feel like doing all of it..."**

**Donny turned to me. "Besides Mikey, you are the laziest person I've ever known in my life."**

**"You barley know any people." I shot back.**

**"That's beside the point." Donny added quickly.**

**"But no, we're going to have to pack up all of our things," I began.**

**Donny nodded. "Yes. That's what most people do when they move into a new home..."**

**"We're going to have to find a new home..."**

**Donny gave me a weird look. "You're that lazy, huh?"**

**"No, I mean we're going to have to go to open houses and things like that." I said.**

**"Not if we find a new lair before an actual house." Donny added.**

**I turned to him. "Yeah, that's true."**

**"Is there anything else?" Donny wondered.**

**I thought about it for a minute.**

**"Packing, actually finding a new house..." Donny listed everything I had said so far, which was not a lot. "Is there anything else you're going to be complaining about?" he asked again.**

**I shook my head, surprised. "Actually, no. Not that I can think of, anyway."**

**Donny smiled. "See? We have a lot less to do than you thought. It's no big deal."**

**"Yeah, I guess your right." I agreed with him.**

**"Yeah." Donny was about to close the door as he tried to leave my room for the second time.**

**"Uh, oh..." I said out loud.**

**Donny rolled his eyes again and came back into the room. He sat down on my bed this time, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get away. "Now what are you thinking about?"**

**"We have to tell Leo, Mikey, and Raph about this whole thing." I whined.**

**Donny nodded. "Well, yeah, it would be helpful for them to know that we're leaving," he paused as he actually thought about their reactions. They weren't going to be happy about it, they weren't going to understand why they were moving, they were going to be confused, they were going to want to get involved and help them out... "Oh, no..." Donny shook his head and buried his face in his hands.**


	19. We Shouldn't Move

_**Chapter 19**_

**Donny sat up. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't know what we are going to do." Donny stood up off of my bed and began to pace the floor. "We're going to have to think of something."**

**I sighed as I watched him. "Donny?"**

**"They're going to wonder why and then I'm going to have to explain and I don't know how to explain so they're going to get confused and then I'm going to get confused..." Donny ignored me.**

**I bit my bottom lip as I listened to Donny worry about nothing.**

**"Once we finally get everything straightened out, they're going to want to help us pack and pick a lair..."**

**"Or a house." I added.**

**"...Or a house," Donny added to himself. "They are going to freak out once we tell them. This is going to be hard."**

**"Donny?" I sat up on my bed and tried to poke him, but he was too busy pacing the floor to notice me.**

**"Help me think of something." he pleaded.**

**"I already have thought of something." I replied. I knew it was hard to believe that I was the one who thought of something and he wasn't, but Donny was worrying too much.**

**Donny turned around and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "You have?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah."**

**He walked back over to my bed and hovered over me. "What is it?"**

**I stood up in front of him on the floor and looked up at him. "We don't have to move."**

**Donny blinked. "What did you say?"**

**"I said we don't have to move." I repeated.**

**"Did you just say that we don't have to move?" Donny asked.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding?"**

**Donny shook his head. I had already agreed to move and now I was backing out on him and he wasn't about to let that happen. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you think we don't have to move."**

**"Donny," I bent my neck back as far as it could go. He was about a foot taller than me. "I can barley see your eyes!"**

**Donny just stared at me, not saying a word. I'm going to guess that me saying we don't have to move was still processing in his head.**

**I stood on my bed and placed my hands on my hips. I was now eye-level with him. "Fine," I looked into his eyes. "I said we-do-not-need-to-move." I repeated, even more slowly than the first time I had to repeat it.**

**Donny sighed. "Why are you saying that all of the sudden?"**

**"It's not all of the sudden, that's the third time I've said it!" I replied.**

**Donny shook his head. "You know what I mean."**

**"Alright, I'm saying that we don't have to move is because maybe you just need to get used to the noise and chaos." I explained.**

**"I have to get used to all of this?" Donny asked, disbelieving me.**

**I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you said that for some reason it seemed as though you were noticing all of this for the first time."**

**"And you said that I've been living like this my entire life, so I should be used to it," Donny added. "And I am."**

**"I'm saying maybe you got a little too used to peace and quiet at the hotel room in Paris." I suggested.**

**"You mean the peace and quiet in jail?" Donny responded.**

**I shrugged. "Jail, hotel, whatever. It was quiet there."**

**"So your saying that I might just have to get used to the noise and everything all over again?" Donny wondered.**

**"Yep." I smiled. Donny finally figured out what I was talking about.**

**Donny nodded. "You know what? I think you're right."**

**"I know." I replied.**

**Donny glared at me. "Only at the hotel you were the one being noisy with your talking and music at night--"**

**I shrugged. "I'm an insomniac. Sue me."**

**"--And," Donny tried to finish what he was saying. "You were the one being noisy in jail when you wouldn't stop complaining about how bored you were!"**

**I shrugged again. "Well, they should have given us something to do in there. It was really boring."**

**"It's jail!"**

**"Well, whatever! My point is I think you should give this another chance." I said.**

**"You want to stay in the lair and you want me to give this another chance?" Donny repeated.**

**I nodded. "You've lived like this your whole life, why move now?"**

**"Oh, gee, I don't know...maybe because I'm married?" Donny shot back.**

**I shook my head. "No. Being married is besides the point."**

**"What is the point?" Donny asked.**

**"To give this another chance." I said in a draggy voice.**

**"Why?"**

**"I already said, because you've lived like this your entire life, why should we move now?" I repeated.**

**Donny thought back for a moment. "And then I said--"**

**"Forget what you said!" I snapped.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Okay, then. What if I don't like this second chance? What are we going to do then?"**

**I shrugged. "Then we can look for another place, I guess."**

**Donny nodded. "Alright."**

**"Then it's settled," I shook my head. "I hate it when you make me act like the older one!"**

**Donny stood up. "Believe me, so do I," he walked over to my bedroom door, opening it and stepping out into the hall. "It's okay, though. It's not like it happens often."**

**I nodded. "Yeah, yeah...I know."**

**Donny scratched the back of his head. "So if I like this second chance, we'll stay, but if I don't, we're leaving?" he confirmed.**

**"I guess." I sighed.**

**Donny smiled and closed the door.**

**I heard his footsteps walking down the stairs. He was probably going into his lab. I raised an eyebrow. "He better like this second chance..." I muttered to myself.**

* * *

**Ann: Okay, I know. It has been a really long time since I updated this story and I know that this was short, but everything I had planned for it is going to be in the next chapter, which will probably be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE review. I know I haven't been good updating like I used to, but it's nice to get reviews and I haven't gotten any for this story in a long time.**


	20. Bad Day

_**Chapter 20**_

**I closed my book and sighed with a smile. **_**I'm finally finished.**_** I glanced at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. **_**Oops. I should probably get to bed now.**_** I placed my book back onto the bookshelf, shut the light off, and crawled into bed. I had just finished a good book and I had nothing on my mind. I closed my eyes to fall asleep.**

**Suddenly, I heard a banging noise. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up. "Hello?" I thought it was someone knocking on the door.**

**No answer.**

**I sat up straight. "Hello?" I asked, as there was another banging on the door.**

**There was no answer again.**

**Once I heard the banging noise for the third time, I hopped out of bed, turned on the light, and decided to open the door to see who was there. It was then that I realized that the noise wasn't coming from the door, but the wall. **_**What the...? **_**The noise banged again and I walked over to the wall, pressing my ear against it. The noise was louder once I did it and I sighed, shaking my head. It was coming from Mikey's room. "What is he doing?" I asked aloud, "Maybe he'll stop soon."**

**There was no more banging noise.**

**I smiled. **_**See? He's finished with whatever he was doing. **_**I turned the light back off and crawled back into my bed, getting comfortable. I closed my eyes again to fall asleep.**

**This time, a clanging noise was heard. I shot my eyes open and glared at the ceiling. **_**Now what is he doing? **_**I rolled over, putting my pillow over my head, hoping that that would stop the noise. Nope. It just muffled the sound.**

**I climbed out of bed and left my room. I was going to ask him what he was doing in there.**

**"Mikey?" I whispered, knocking softly on his door. I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Although, I did wonder how they were all asleep through this noise.**

**"Come in." Came the reply.**

**I opened the door, closing it behind me. "Mikey, what are you doing in here?"**

**"I'm working on something." Mikey held something behind his back.**

**"What do you have behind your back?" I asked.**

**Mikey shrugged. "Nothing."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Could you try to be a little quieter?"**

**Mikey hesitated with the answer. "But...I'm working with a hammer and stuff."**

**My jaw seemed to drop. "A hammer?"**

**Mikey nodded.**

**"What do you have a hammer for?" I asked.**

**"I told you," Mikey repeated. "I'm working on something."**

**I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this was a dream, and let out a deep sigh. "Could you at least wait until morning to continue working on...whatever it is you're working on?"**

**Mikey frowned. "Why?"**

**"Because I'm trying to sleep." I replied, dryly.**

**"But you were asleep this whole time," Mikey protested. "How come you can't sleep now?"**

**"I tuned you out because I was reading. Not sleeping." I answered.**

**Mikey looked at my confusingly. "Wait...I thought you slept with music?"**

**I sighed. I was getting frustrated with him. "I'm trying to break myself out of that habit."**

**"Either way, you used to sleep with music all the time. How come you can't sleep through a hammer?" Mikey wondered.**

**"A hammer is much louder and more annoying than my music."**

**Mikey shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Your music can get pretty annoying sometimes. Like when you have the repeat button on? It's just the same song over and over and over again!"**

**"Yeah," I was ready to punch Mikey in the face. "But my music isn't on loud enough at 1:00 in the morning so you can hear it through the walls."**

**Mikey glanced over at the hammer sitting on his bed. "I can't control the volume on a hammer."**

**"ARGH!" I took the hammer and opened the door to leave. "Wait until morning to finish this!" And with that, I went back into my room.**

**I laid the hammer down on my dresser, shaking my head. **_**I don't even want to know what he's doing in there. **_**I crawled back into my bed, pulling the covers over me. **_**Now, I will have some piece and quiet so I can sleep.**_

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**I eyes shot open, thinking someone was breaking into the lair. I sat up straight and realized it was only Mikey again. I looked over at dresser. He had taken back the hammer. **_**He came into my room. **_**I glanced over at the clock. It was 6:00 AM. **_**My alarm didn't even go off yet!**_** Even though I had a half hour left to sleep, I turned off my alarm before it went off and got out of bed. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep with Mikey and his hammer in the other room.**

**I grabbed my bathrobe and left the room, getting ready to take a shower. That should wake me up so I'll be in a good mood for the day. I closed the shower curtain, turned on the water, and got undressed. **_**I can still hear the faint banging of Mikey's hammer...**_** I growled to myself. There seemed to be no way to get away from that noise. **_**I don't even know what he's doing with the hammer. I don't think I want to know.**_

**I stepped into the shower, my leg turning a bit red as the hot water rained on me. I sighed with a smile, closing my eyes as I let the water drench my body. **_**Half hour early or later or right on time, I can always look forward to my...**_** I opened my eyes and saw a shadow. "What the...?" I whispered to myself. Everyone knows I take my shower around this time, who was in the bathroom? "I thought I locked the door..." I muttered and slowly opened the curtain a little just so I could peek outside.**

**"RAPH!"**

**Raph jumped, squeezing the tooth paste so hard, it fell on the floor. He stared at me. "Ann? You scared me!"**

**"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.**

**Raph put the tooth paste and his tooth brush down on the sink. "What are you doing in here?"**

**"You may not have noticed, but I'm in the shower!" I snapped.**

**"I know, but--"**

**"Why did you come in here? You should have known that someone was in the shower if you heard the water on and everything." I growled.**

**Raph scratched the back of his head. "I thought you took your showers are 6:30."**

**"I do! Mikey woke me up." I explained.**

**Raph stared at me, confused.**

_**He better not tell me that he never heard all the hammering coming from Mikey's room!**_** "I decided to take my shower early because Mikey's hammering wasn't allowing me to sleep."**

**"Oh..." Raph drifted as he finally caught up. "I thought you were Mikey in here. That's why I just barged in."**

**"But I locked the door." I replied.**

**"I picked it."**

**"Raph! If a door is locked, shouldn't that say something to you?!" I wondered. This shower was certainly not making me in a better mood.**

**Raph shrugged. "Mikey always locks the door."**

**"But I'm not Mikey." I responded.**

**"I thought you were." Raph repeated.**

**"GET OUT!" I shouted.**

**Raph jumped again at the raise of my voice and ran out of the bathroom.**

**I rolled my eyes. **_**This is going to be a good day.**_

* * *

**I reached my hand out of the curtain to grab my towel, but grabbed air. **_**Where did it go? **_**I peeked out from behind the shower curtain again and noticed it on the floor. "Raph." I muttered.**

**I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself, feeling something sticky. I made a disgusting face unraveling the towel and noticed a sparkly blue paste smudged on my towel, which was now smudged on me. **_**Tooth paste...I'm going to kill him when I get out of here.**_

**A knock came at the door.**

**"What?" I demanded.**

**"Uh, breakfast is ready." It was Donny. He seemed to stutter. I could guess he heard how tense I was from my voice.**

**"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." I replied, glancing down at myself. **_**How am I supposed to...? Urg...**_

* * *

**"Good morning, Ann!" Donny greeted me with a smile as I entered the kitchen and sat down in my usual seat at the table.**

**"Yeah, hi." I said, grumpily.**

**Donny made a confused face. "Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"I'm fine." I muttered.**

**"How pancakes do you want, Ann?" Leo asked.**

**I looked over to the stove, where Leo was hanging over with pancake batter. "You mean we're having something other than eggs this morning?" I replied, dryly.**

**"That's because Mikey's not cooking." Raph replied.**

**"Hey!" Mikey glared at Raph. "If you guys don't like my cooking, then maybe I just won't cook."**

**Raph looked like he was about to reply to Mikey, when I was ignoring him. I glared at Raph too and before he could say anything to Mikey, I muttered, "Don't talk to me." And I looked the other way.**

**Raph's mouth was still open when he was going to remark to Mikey, but he head slowly turned to me. He closed his mouth and looked back over to Mikey, who shrugged.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" Donny asked.**

**I glared at him. "If you ask one more time..."**

**"Okay, I'm sorry." Donny interrupted me quickly and shut his mouth.**

**"Um," Leo tried not to break the silence seeing as though it was so tense this morning. "So, Ann? How many?"**

**"How many what?" I looked back over to Leo.**

**"...Pancakes?" Leo lowered his voice as though I was about to snap at him.**

**"Oh. Two, please." I replied. Leo seemed to be the only one on my good side right now. Donny too, if he would just stop asking so many questions, but he didn't.**

**"Did you get your...?" Donny asked, hoping I would know what he was talking about.**

**"What?" I looked at him, confused.**

**"You know..." Donny didn't seem to want to say it.**

**"...Girl thing?" Mikey seemed to know what Donny was talking about, and he wasn't afraid to come out and say it.**

**I glared at Mikey and then glared at Donny. "No!"**

**"Well, you just seem weird this morning." Donny responded.**

**"That's a nice way to put it..." Leo whispered to Raph as he sat down at the table with his pancakes and mine.**

**"I'm fine. Thank you," I glanced at Leo, who just placed my pancakes in front of me. I looked back at Donny. "I'm just having a bad day."**

**Mikey smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Bad day? How could you possibly be having a bad day? It's 7:15 in the morning!"**

**"Pushing...pushing..." Leo muttered as he took a sip of his orange juice.**

**I ignored Leo. I could he was trying to help by making Mikey shut up, but I ignored him. "Mikey...You kept me awake for an hour!"**

**"But you took my hammer away from me." Mikey protested.**

**"And then you snuck in my room at 6 AM and took it back, waking me up with your stupid hammering again!" I snapped.**

**"I was--" Mikey tried to defend himself again.**

**"Hammering?" Donny repeated and looked over at Mikey. "What are you doing with a hammer?"**

**"Don't ask." I shook my head. I had no idea what Mikey was doing, but I didn't want to know.**

**Donny glanced at me and then back to Mikey. "Is that where my hammer went from my lab? I thought I locked the door. I was going crazy looking for that hammer!"**

**"Dude, it's just a hammer." Raph brought himself into the conversation.**

**Donny looked over to Raph and was about to say something.**

**"Wait a minute," I cut in. "You mean to tell me, Donny that you never heard Mikey hammering last night?"**

**Donny shook his head. "I didn't hear a thing."**

**I turned to Leo and Raph. "Did you guys hear him?"**

**Leo shook his head.**

**"No." Raph replied.**

**I glared at Mikey. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"**

**Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I mean no. I don't know why you heard it and no one else."**

**I leaned back in my chair, disbelieving all of this. "How--"**

**"It's probably because I put earplugs in everyone's ears." Mikey finished.**

**Leo choked on his orange juice. "You put ear plugs in my ears last night?"**

**Mikey nodded.**

**"When?" Raph asked.**

**"When you all fell asleep." Mikey replied.**

**Donny smiled at me. "Problem solved."**

**"No, not problem solved!" I looked over at Mikey. "How come you weren't nice enough to me to put ear plugs in my ears last night?"**

**"You were still awake." Mikey responded.**

**"Because of you." I shot back.**

**"You were reading." Mikey corrected.**

**I paused. "Oh, yeah..."**

**Mikey smiled. "Ha. I win."**

**I glared at him.**

**"Never mind." He sunk down in his seat.**

**Leo took a deep breath. "Okay...let's just forget about what happened last night, shall we? Let's all be nice to each other and eat, okay?"**

**"I already finished." Raph got up to bring his plate to the sink.**

**"Me too." Donny got up afterwards.**

**Leo sighed. "Never mind..."**

* * *

**It was nine o'clock at night and everyone seemed to be in their bedrooms doing whatever to get ready to go to bed or just hanging out, so I though that that would be the perfect time to talk to Donny alone. I emerged out of my room and walked over to his bedroom door, knocking.**

**"Who is it?" Donny replied.**

**I opened the door, closing it behind me. "Donny--"**

**"You know," Donny closed his book. "When someone says, 'who is it,' it's usually a question. Meaning, 'please tell me who you are so I can decide if I want you coming into my room or not.' If I say come in, then you may come in." He explained.**

**"Oh, save it!" I snapped.**

**Donny raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Was there anything you needed to talk about with me?" He asked.**

**"You know what we were talking about yesterday?" I replied.**

**Donny nodded. "You mean about moving?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What about it?" He asked.**

**I took a deep breath. "Well--"**

**"If you're going to ask me if I still want to move or not," Donny smiled. "You'll be happy to know that it's a no."**

**My eyes grew wide. "No?"**

**"You were right," Donny explained. "I just needed to get used to this all over again. I don't know why, but I got used to it again and I think about moving and I just can't picture it. I mean, I think it would be weird living away from my brothers. Don't you think?"**

**I frowned. "No!"**

**Donny made a confused face. "No? Why do you keep saying no?"**

**"Because I want to move and so do you!" I yelled.**

**Donny shook his head. "No I don't."**

**"We have to." I pleaded.**

**Donny tried not to laugh. "Okay. Now why do you suddenly want to move?"**

**"It's a long story. I don't feel like explaining. Let's just go. Right now." I demanded.**

**Donny smiled, it was clear he was enjoying this. "No, come on. Tell me. I have all night."**

**I glared at him. "I hate you."**

**Donny sighed. "Ann, come on."**

**I sat down on his bed. "Fine, but like I said, this is a long story."**

**"And like I said," Donny repeated. "I have all night."**

* * *

**Ann: Yeah, I know it was kind of a dumb place to end it, but I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. We Should Move Again

_**Chapter 21**_

**"Wait a minute..." Donny put his hand up to stop me.**

**"Now what?" I was geting impatient with Donny. He kept interrupting my story after every sentence I finished.**

**"He walked in on you while you were in the shower?" Donny repeated what I had just told him a few seconds ago.**

**I nodded. "That's what I just said, wasn't it?"**

**"Okay, continue." Donny waved his hand for me to carry on with my story.**

**"Anyway," I continued. "Then, his excuse for bardging in on me in the shower was because he thought that I was Mikey in the shower! I mean, I know Mikey put ear plugs in your ears, but he was hammering when I woke up and Raph must have taken the ear plugs out and he must have heard Mikey in his room while he was on his way to the bathroom!"**

**Donny shrugged. "Maybe he was too sleepy to hear the hammer."**

**I gave Donny a weird look. "...What?"**

**Donny shrugged again. "Oh, I don't know. This confuses me."**

**"How?"**

**"Mikey doesn't even take a shower in the morning. He takes it at night." Donny explained.**

**"Exactly!" I agreed.**

**Donny blinked. "I don't know. Anyway, just tell me what else happened."**

**"Well, then there was breakfast..." I decided to kip that part since Donny was at breakfast. He knew that whole story.**

**"I know what happened at breakfast." Donny interrupted me before I could speak any further.**

**I paused. "I know."**

**"Okay, then go ahead with the rest of the story." Donny said.**

**"I'm trying," I sighed. "Anyway, after breakfast I went into my room. You nkow how Leo left the table before any of us?"**

**Donny nodded. "Yeah."**

**"Well, after breakfast, after he left, he went upstairs into my room. He--"**

**"How do you know?" Donny cut me off again.**

**"How do I know what?" I was confused yet again by his interruptions.**

**"How do you know that he went upstairs into your room after breakfast?" Donny asked.**

**"Because--"**

**"Oh, did you go to your room after breakfast?" Donny wondered.**

**"Yeah!" I replied, raising my voice a bit.**

**"Oh, okay. I'm all caught up now." Donny smiled.**

**"Alright, so I go up to my room, right?" I stated.**

**"Right." Donny nodded, agreeing with me.**

**"Shut up," I was fed up with him not taking me seriously. "Right, I was upstairs and when I walked into my room, Leo was there, obviously."**

**"I know." Donny said.**

**I glared at him. "He was--"**

**"What was he even doing up there?" Donny asked.**

**"If you will let me finish..." I glared at him again.**

**Donny leaned back onto his pillow. "Okay. Sorry."**

**"He was up there going through all of my books," I explained. "He said that there was a certain book of mine and he wanted to borrow it."**

**Donny stared at me as though I had ten heads.**

**"Now what?" I rolled my eyes, knowing he was about to say something.**

**"Why couldn't he have just asked you for the book?" Donny was thinking hard on this one.**

**I sighed. Maybe Donny was actually being serious this time. "I don't know. You should go ask him that and see what he says." I replied.**

**"You don't really want me to ask him that, do you?" Donny asked.**

**I closed my eyes and shook my head, annoyed. "No, Donny. I don't."**

**"Okay, continue your story," Donny said. "What else happened?"**

**I knew Donny was just going to keep interrupting me if I told him more about my day, so I decided not to tell him. I shook my head at him. "No. You know at least one thing that Mikey did, one thing that Raph did, and at least one thing that Leo did. Can we talk about moving now?"**

**Donny shrugged. "I just think it's sort of funny."**

**I glared at him. "You mean how your brothers have been bugging me all day?"**

**"No," Donny smiled. "How I wanted to move and you didn't."**

**"So?"**

**"So now I don't want to move and you do." Donny continued to smile.**

**I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. "Again, so? I see nothing funny about that."**

**Donny shook his head. "Your second chance backfired on you. You wanted a second chance so I wouldn't want to move. It worked, but now you want to move."**

**I sighed. "I don't care. I want to move. You should want to move, too. Let's move."**

**Donny laughed. "Do you really think that we could get away with moving?"**

**I rolled my eyes and plopped myself onto his bed. "Oh, great! Now what are you talking about? Are you trying to say we shouldn't move? Are you going to try to convince me to not want to move?"**

**Donny was slient for a minute. "Um, no. I was just asking if you really thought that we were going to get away with moving."**

**I sat up and stared at him confusingly. "Can we get away with moving...? What? Okay, I'm confused."**

**Donny laughed at him. "Okay, listen to me so I can explain this slowly to you."**

**"What?" I said. Donny was waiting for me to answer, when there was nothing to say.**

**"What I mean, is that even if we move, what makes you think that my brothers won't be visiting us everyday?" Donny explained.**

**I paused and pouted. "Figures! You think of this now!"**

**Donny shrugged. "It's true. They probably won't want us to move and if we do, they'll probably be visiting us everyday."**

**"We'll just move far far away." I said.**

**"Like where?" Donny knew I wasn't serious.**

**"I don't know! You're better at geography than I am." I stated.**

**"What does that have to do with anything?" Donny wondered.**

**"I'm bad at geography," I explained. "I don't know where far far away is."**

**Donny sighed. "Ann, far far away only exists in Shrek."**

**"I'm not talking about the actual far far away!" I said.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Where would we move anyway?"**

**"We already discussed this." I whined.**

**"When?" Donny asked.**

**"When you wanted to move and I didn't. I was asking the questions you're asking." I replied.**

**Donny threw his head back. "Then we're not going to get anywhere, are we?"**

**"No." I shook my head.**

**Donny stood up. "Okay, I'll tell you this...if we can find a new place, we can move. If we can't, we won't."**

**"Well, if we can't find a new place, we obviously can't move." I responded.**

**Donny paused. "You know what I mean. We can look for a new place, but I'm not making any promises."**

**"Alright, but do we have to tell the guys that we're going to be looking?" I asked. I really didn't want to let them know. I knew they weren't going to want us to move away.**

**Donny nodded. "We probably should. We'll tell them the first thing in the morning."**

* * *

**Ann: I know this chappie was kind of short, but all of my ideas will be going into the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Breaking The News

_**Chapter 22**_

**"Can we hurry this up? I was in the middle of a comic book!" Mikey complained.**

**"I was beating Mikey's high score on video games." Raph added.**

**Mikey glared at Raph, forgetting his comic book problems.**

**"Yeah, Ann, Donny, can you get the show on the road, here? I was in the middle of training." Leo ignored Mikey and Raph, but agreed with them.**

**I looked over to Donny. "You can tell them." I stated. I wasn't sure how the three of them were going to take the news, so I wasn't about to be the one to break it to them.**

**Donny knew that, too. He sighed at me and then looked over at his three brothers. "Um, okay. So, Ann and I have been thinking about this for a couple of days now and we've finally decided."**

**Mikey's mouth gaped open in shock. "You two are getting a divorce?!"**

**It was silent for a couple of seconds. Everyone was giving Mikey confused looks.**

**Raph hit Mikey on the head, causing his little brother to fall over onto the floor. "Continue." Raph smiled at Donny, as if he didn't do anything.**

**Donny stared at Mikey on the floor. "Alright...Anyway, no. We're not getting a divorce."**

**"Is this good news or bad news?" Leo wondered.**

**"Good for us, bad for you." I replied, dryly.**

**"Ann." Donny held a firm gaze at me.**

**"What? It's the truth?" I said.**

**"Oh, no!" Mikey stood up.**

**"What?" Donny and I looked at him.**

**"That means you guys are pregnant, aren't you?"**

**Once again, there was silence and Raph lifted his hand to hit him again.**

**Mikey stopped him and sat down on the floor. "I'm going..."**

**I looked up at Donny, motioning for him to just tell them what it going on, but he was too busy shaking his head at his brother. I took a deep breath. "We're moving."**

**"Moving?" Leo, Raph, and Mikey all replied in unison.**

**Donny looked down at me. "I thought we were going to break it to them slowly?"**

**"Yeah, I thought so too." I scratched the back of my head, pretending that I did break it to them slowly.**

**"You guys are moving?" Leo repeated.**

**I nodded.**

**Donny stepped forward. "We know this is sudden and you probably don't want us to leave, but--"**

**"It's about time!"**

**Donny and I looked over to Raph.**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked.**

**"It's about time." Raph shrugged, repeating himself. How else was he supposed to explain it?**

**"This is fantastic!" Mikey added.**

**Donny and I turned to each other, confused.**

**"We're really happy for you." Leo stated.**

**Donny and I turned to Leo still confused.**

**"What's wrong?" Mikey broke the sudden silence that followed after Leo's comment.**

**"We thought..." My voice drifted away. I was too dumbfounded.**

**"We thought you guys were going to be mad at us?" Donny finished my question.**

**Leo laughed. "Why would we be mad at you?"**

**"Because we're leaving." I reminded him.**

**"So?" Raph shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we're never going to see you guys again."**

**"We know you'll come and visit and we can always come and visit you." Leo said.**

**I shrugged at Donny. "I guess it was easier than we thought."**

**Donny smiled. "Yeah. Nothing is going to go wrong."**

**"Besides," Mikey stood up, adding on to what Leo and Raph said. "We've been waiting for this for a long time."**

**"Yeah, we were wondering when you two were going to move out." Leo responded.**

**"Oh," I sounded shocked. "That makes me feel loved...I guess..."**

**"You guys have wanted us to move for a long time?" Donny was just as shocked as I was.**

**"No," Raph shook his head. "We were just wondering if you two were ever going to get out of here at all."**

**"You two are married and we figured that you would want your privacy..." Leo sounded as though he was going to list some things off.**

**"Start a family..." Mikey continued.**

**"Mikey." Raph glared at him.**

**"Sorry." Mikey sat down on the couch.**

**"This is great that you two are finally getting out of these sewers!" Leo smiled.**

**"Oh, that's right." I frowned.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already!"**

**"I'm not, I'm just upset." I replied.**

**Donny put his arm around my shoulder and pointed to the whole lair. "I know. You lived here for just about your whole life and now it's clicking in your brain that we're going to be moving away."**

**'No," I disagreed. "It's clicking in my brain that everything is going so well that it must be too good to be true!"**

**"W-what do you mean?" Donny paused.**

**"I mean, they're taking the news so well and we're getting all excited about moving, but do you remember what we agreed on and what's going to happen if we can't find another lair or an actual house above ground?" I asked.**

**Donny seemed to go limp as he looked around the lair. "Oh, shell, that's right."**

**"Hey, everyone!"**

**Leo smiled. "April! Casey!"**

**"Hi," Casey walked over to the couch and sat down. "Who's up for some sports?"**

**"I'm in!" Raph and Mikey exclaimed at once and both ran over to the couch.**

**I walked over to April and gave her a hug.**

**"So, what's up?" April asked, as we pulled away from each other.**

**"A lot of things." I replied.**

**"Really?" April smiled. "Like what?"**

**Donny came over, hearing the conversation. "We're moving." He replied, with me.**

**April didn't look surprised at all. "Oh, that's right. Mikey told Casey and me that you two were going to be moving."**

**"But you just arrived here." Donny stated.**

**April covered her mouth with her hands. "Crap, I've said too much."**

**"What are you talking about?" I wondered.**

**April shrugged. "Well, I guess it's safe to tell you now. That last time I talked to Mikey over the phone, he told me that Leo, Raph, and he were planning something for you two. They wanted you to move."**

**"Oh, really?" I glanced up at Donny to see his reaction, but he just looked more embarrassed than surprised.**

**"They don't want you to go," April saved them. "They just know that you two are married and, as Mikey put it, probably wants to start a family..."**

**"Mikey really wants a niece or nephew, huh?" Donny muttered.**

**April laughed. "See? They're doing this for your own good. They knew that you two would never get out of here if they asked you, so they cooked up a scheme that would make you two both want to go."**

**Donny nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that they were thinking of something nice to do for us."**

**"Well," April took a newspaper out of her bag and walked into the kitchen. "Come here. Now that it's official that you two are moving--"**

**"We might now, though." I interrupted.**

**"Why now?" April wondered.**

**"If we can't find a house or another lair, then we can't move." Donny explained.**

**April smiled. "Oh, right. That is exactly why I'm showing you this," She opened up the newspaper to a certain and page and there was a picture of a big beautiful house. "The house right next door to Casey and me. It's for sale."**

* * *

**Ann: Again, another short chapter. Sorry about that. The next chapter is going to have a lot of stuff going on, so it should be longer. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Packing Memories

_**Chapter 23**_

**"Knock, knock." Donny knocked on my bedroom door as he opened it.**

**I looked over my shoulder, shaking my head. "Hey, Donny. Don't some people usually knock with the door closed and wait for an answer before coming in?"**

**Donny walked over to me. "Some people." He shrugged.**

**I sighed, leaning against one of the boxes that were sitting on my bed.**

**"Guess what?" Donny changed the subject. "Everything's settled. I finished packing, talked to April, everything is set. We got the house!" He smiled. "We can move in there whenever we're ready to." He explained.**

**I smiled. "Really? That's great."**

**"You don't seem that excited about it," Donny slowly observed. "Don't tell me...You're having second thoughts again, aren't you? Look, we already have the house, we can't turn it down. There's no going back," Donny explained. He sat on my bed and spoke again. "Honestly, I don't really want to go back, anyway."**

**I sat down next to him. "No, Donny, it isn't that. I'm just having flashbacks," I said as I looked around the room. "This lair is the second home I've lived in and I've lived here the longest. For as long as I can remember. Now we're leaving. It feels so weird."**

**Donny laughed as he remembered when he and his brothers first met me. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We took you in when we found you."**

**I gave him a confused look. "I think it was me that found you." I replied.**

**Donny slowly shook his head as he thought more about it. "Nope. I don't think so. I thought we found you wandering in the sewers? God only knows why you were in the sewers..."**

**I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Don't you remember? I was walking the sewers when I found the lair. Then I--"**

**"Well, if you remember so well then," Donny interrupted me. "What were you doing in the sewers?"**

**I shrugged. "That part I don't remember. What I remember is that I found the lair and walked in there. I scared the crap out of all of you," I laughed at that last part. "Raph was angry with me. I remember that part clearly. I walked up to him, said hi. He said hi back. I said hi again and we continued the process until he yelled at me to knock it off. I called him mean, Mikey laughed at that, which made Raph get angry all over again and that's when he went up stairs to his room."**

**Donny laughed. "Yes, I remember now. He was pretty frustrated. He got mad at me because I said that we should find out your name and age and figure out where you--"**

**I nodded, knowing that he was going to get into one of his speeches. "Yeah, I know."**

**Donny shook his head. That was exactly what Raph said back then.**

**"Then they all left." I continued.**

**Donny looked at me. "Left? What do you mean?"**

**"You really have a poor memory," I stated. "What I mean was that everyone had something to do or some place to go, except you."**

**Donny seemed to suddenly remember after I said the last two words. "Oh, yeah..."**

**"Exactly." I nodded.**

**Donny smiled as if he was picturing it. "That was when I baby sat you for the very first time and you got sick."**

**"And I had to go to the hospital and almost died." I added, wondering why Donny was smiling at this memory.**

**Donny frowned. "Oh, yeah, that's right," He paused and took a deep breath. "It was your own fault, you know."**

**I sat up straight. "My fault? How was it my fault?"**

**"If you didn't ask me for so much candy, I wouldn't have given it to you." Donny said.**

**"I was five, like I knew I was going to get sick from so much candy," I defended myself. "Besides, you were the one in charge, whatever you said was law. You should have stuck to your discipline."**

**"I tried, but you threw a temper tantrum." Donny protested and defended himself.**

**I shook my head at him. He really was clueless about how to take care of a child. Yet, he was the smartest out of all of his brothers. "Donny--"**

**"You know what," Donny stopped me. "You're here. You're alive. You're healthy. That's all we can ask for. Let's move onto another topic. When do you want to get out of here?"**

**I decided to listen to him and change the subject. "Tomorrow morning, maybe. Or maybe later on tonight when I finish packing." I replied.**

**Donny looked around the room. It seemed as if he was now just noticing that all my things weren't in boxes and they were still sitting around my room. "Um, you haven't finished packing, yet?" He asked.**

**I shook my head. "No."**

**Donny sighed. "I finished packing and made arrangements with April and got the house and everything and you still haven't packed, yet?"**

**I shook my head again. "No."**

**Donny couldn't seem to understand this. "Why?" He wondered.**

**I shrugged. "I told you why already. I've been getting flashbacks. Everything I touch reminds me of something that happened in the lair whether it was yesterday or fifteen years ago."**

**Donny sighed. "So, I'm going to guess that we're going to be spending one more night in the lair?"**

**"Well, maybe not. You could help me pack if you want to get this done faster and move out of here sooner." I stated.**

**Donny stood up. "Great. What can I do? Where can I start? What are you currently packing?"**

**"All of my pictures," I reached over and grabbed one of the picture frames that was sitting next to the box on my bed. I hadn't packed it yet. "Look at this. Do you remember this?"**

**Donny took the picture out of my hands and smiled. "You were so happy. While Leo, Mikey, Raph, and I were worried. You were only six years old and you stole a turtle." Donny couldn't help but smile at the picture of me and the turtle, Shellshock.**

**I laughed when I glanced over to Shellshock sitting in her tank. "She'll be 33 soon."**

**"How can you tell?" Donny asked.**

**"The circles on her shell. She has 32," I stated. "I learned that from Disney Channel a couple years ago."**

**Donny made a funny face. "How come my shell's not like that?"**

**"Donny, you're mutated." I replied.**

**He shrugged. "It makes sense," He paused again. "Wait, you remember her birthday?"**

**"I don't know her exact birthday, but I do remember that around this time each year she gets another circle." I replied.**

**Donny put the picture down on my bed. "Okay, then. Are you ready to start packing again?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah."**

**"Good," Donny walked over to my dresser and opened one of the drawers. A bunch of stuffed animals came flying out of it. "What the...?"**

**I turned around when I heard little soft thuds. "What are you doing?"**

**"Trying to get your clothes out. What are you doing with all these stuffed animals in here?" Donny asked.**

**I began to pick them all up. "I had no where else to put them."**

**Donny bent down to help me. "Then why didn't you pack them away? We could have put them into storage or something."**

**I stared at him. "Um, no."**

**Donny stared back at me. "Okay, never mind...I guess..."**

**I stood up when I couldn't carry anymore stuffed animals in my arms and dropped them onto the bed.**

**Donny dropped all of the ones he was picking up onto the floor and picked up a certain giraffe doll. "You still have him?"**

**I sat down on the floor next to Donny and took the giraffe. "Of course I do. This was the first doll you and your brothers ever gave me. You guys bought him for me when it was official that I was going to be living down here with your guys." I explained.**

**Donny scratched the back of his head. "Well, you used to sleep with him all the time. Once you stopped sleeping with him I thought you got rid of him."**

**I shook my head. "I would never get rid of him. Or any of these things." I added.**

**Donny looked around. "I know. You don't throw anything away."**

**I ignored him and shook the giraffe doll in my hand. "He still squeaks!"**

**Donny took him from me and pushed his neck so it would stay facing front, but it kept falling back to the side. "I think his neck is broken."**

**"It isn't broken," I took him back. "He was just washed too many times."**

**Donny nodded. "Ah, yes. That was because you wanted to give him a bath so you could keep him clean. So, pretty much every time I, Leo, Mikey, or Raph did the laundry, you threw him in the laundry basket with all the other dirty clothes."**

**"You wouldn't let me take him in the bath tub with me." I protested.**

**"Because you would drown him if you took him into the bath tub with you." Donny stated.**

**"His neck probably wouldn't be like this though if you let me give him a bath whenever I took a bath." I explained.**

**"He would never dry if you gave him a bath in the bath tub." Donny replied.**

**"Then put him in the dryer like you did when you washed him with the clothes." I suggested.**

**Donny sighed and pointed to the giraffe's neck. "If I put him in the dryer like I did all those years, his neck would still be like that."**

**I stared at the giraffe. "Yeah, I guess your right."**

**Donny stood up. "Okay, let's pack all these stuffed animals seeing as you're probably never going to give them up."**

**"Do you remember the very first time we washed Giraffy?" I used the giraffe's name.**

**Donny paused. "No. Why do you remember the very first time we washed him?"**

**"It was when I got lice." I continued.**

**Donny closed his eyes at the horrible memories. "Let me re-phrase that...Why would you **_**want**_** to remember that?"**

**I shrugged. "It's kind of hard not to. Those were the worst days of my life. You guys took away all of my stuffed animals and everything that could get lice on it."**

**"We had to." Donny said.**

**"I know," I nodded. "But I'll never forget it."**

**Donny shook his head. "Neither will I. You always got us sick."**

**I stared up at him. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"First the lice and later on you got pink eye." Donny explained.**

**"You mean conjunctivitis?" I was confused.**

**"It's the same thing." Donny said.**

**"Oh," I tried to think. "Actually, I think I remember that."**

**Donny nodded. "Besides the whole lice era, I think that that was the worst couple of days of our lives."**

**"I was so mad at you four." I tried not to laugh.**

**"We were trying to give you medicine." Donny explained.**

**"I know," I nodded. "I was still angry with you all, though."**

**Donny shook his head. "Alright, back to packing..."**

**"Fine, fine." I stood up and tossed the other stuffed animals onto my bed.**

**"I'll pack these," Donny pointed to my stuffed animals.**

**"Okay." I walked over to my TV.**

**"You can start doing your clothes." Donny gave a quick glance towards me, wondering why I was walking over to the TV.**

**"No, thanks. I'll pack my movies." I didn't even look at him. I opened the case with all the hundreds of DVDs I had.**

**Donny sighed. "Alright, then, never mind."**

**"Oh, my God!" I held a tape in my hand and smiled at Donny.**

**"What?" Donny turned around and realized what I was holding. His back slouched. He could tell it was a home video. He couldn't tell which one it was, but he knew it was a home video and by the look on my face, he could tell that it was probably something embarrassing. "Pack it up and forget about it for now." He ordered.**

**"No," I protested, turning on the TV and putting the tape in. "I totally forgot about this!"**

**"What is it?" Donny sat on the bed. "Or do I even want to know?"**

**I sat down on the bed next to him, hitting the "play" button on the remote. "Probably not." I responded, with a huge smile on my face.**

_**"THE DUCK SQUAD!" Six-years-old Raph announced.**_

**Donny stood up and pointed to the TV, glaring down at me. "No! Turn it off. Turn it off right now!"**

**I waved my hand at him. "No, this is funny!"**

**"No it's not!" Donny yelled.**

_**"Raph! Be quiet!" Leo shouted.**_

_**"No."**_

**Donny tried to grab the remote from me, but I pulled away. "Ann!"**

**"Donny, let me watch." I tried not to take my eyes off of the screen.**

**"We have to pack." Donny continued to try to get the remote out of my hands.**

**"Oh, you're just saying that because you're too scared." I teased.**

_**"Here's the plan..." Leo said.**_

_**"What plan?" Mikey asked.**_

_**"To scare Donny." Leo responded.**_

_**"Why?" Mikey was confused.**_

_**"Because we're the Duck Squad." Raph replied.**_

_**"Why?" Mikey seemed to be out in the dark in this whole situation.**_

_**"Because Donny's afraid of ducks!" Raph yelled.**_

**"I am not scared." Donny glared at me.**

**"Then watch it." I looked up at him.**

**Donny hesitated as if he was trying to think of a good remark. "No!" He finally said, and swiped the remote out of my hand and turned the tape and the TV off.**

**I threw my arms up into the air. "You're no fun..." I pouted.**

**"Tough." Donny took the tape out and looked it over. "I should burn this thing."**

**"No!" I grabbed the tape out of his hands and put it into the empty box that all my movies were going to go into. "We are so keeping this. I can't let you burn a memory like this."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."**

**"Um, guys?" Mikey's voice was heard outside the door.**

**"What is it, Mikey?" Donny replied.**

**Mikey opened the door. "April's on the phone. She wants to know if you guys are coming over to move in today or tomorrow."**

**I looked over at Donny, expecting him to reply.**

**Donny looked over at me, expecting me to reply.**

**"Well?" I asked.**

**Donny shrugged. "You tell me. Do you think that you're going to be finished packing by today?"**

**I looked at all the things I had to pack. I was going to be able to get it all done if I felt like it, but I honestly didn't want to. "Yeah, I think I can get it done by today." I knew Donny wanted to move as soon as possible.**

**Donny turned back to Mikey. "We'll be there later on tonight."**

* * *

**Ann: Yeah, I know, this seems like a crappy place to stop, but I didn't really know how else to end this chapter. I wasn't planning on having this chapter turn out this way. I was going to have us pack, but I wasn't planning on me re-telling some parts in the first Four Fathers, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	24. Picking Out Furniture

_**Chapter 24**_

**"Donny, isn't this great?" I ran out of the car and threw my arms up in the air looking at our brand new house.**

**Donny had about five suitcases in his arms as he tried to get out of the car. "Yep...pretty great..." He grunted.**

**"I mean, look at this!" I smiled.**

**"I see it..." Donny groaned. "Ann, a little help...?" He called to me, but I didn't hear him.**

**"Let's go inside." I ran into the house.**

**"...Okay..." Donny slowly staggered towards the front door of the house.**

**I looked around the giant living room and the giant dining room next to it and peeked up the stairs. "Donny, this is so cool! I can't believe we actually moved. And we moved into a nice house, too."**

**Donny came into the house. "Ann, I need help...with the bags...?"**

**"Sh!" I paused. "Did you hear that?" I was smiling.**

**"Hear what?" Donny tried to breath.**

**"It echoed," I jumped up and down, squealing. "Oh, this is so cool!"**

**Donny rolled his eyes and tipped over, falling onto the floor, letting go of all the luggage and making a loud thud on the ground.**

**I flinched. "Geez, Donny. I know it echoes in here and it's cool but you didn't have to--" I turned around and saw him lying on the ground with a bunch of suit cases surrounding him. "Donny, you shouldn't carry that much at a time, you know. If you needed help, you should have just asked me." I left the house and went outside to get more of the luggage.**

**Donny sat up and little and opened his mouth to say something to me, but decided not to. Besides, I had already left, anyway. He slowly stood up and strolled out the door. He looked at me, who was carrying some of the luggage that we took in the battle shell with us and then he noticed that the moving van arrived. "I'll go get the things out of there." He called to me.**

**"Oh, are they here to help us bring stuff into the house?" I asked.**

**Donny nodded.**

**"Can they help--"**

**"You can carry a couple of suitcases. They're not that heavy. They're here to help us with the furniture." Donny knew exactly what I was going to say.**

**I pouted and stared at the bags in the battle shell. Then I became confused. "We have furniture?" I called back to him.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "You know, our dressers and desks and everything from our rooms in the lair?"**

**"I thought we were going to get all new things?" I asked.**

**Donny stared at me as though I had ten heads. "When did we decide that?"**

**"When we decided that we were going to get a king sized bed." I replied.**

**"Yeah, that was all we discussed." Donny stated.**

**I shook my head. "Well, after you left I discussed about getting new dressers and everything with me for you so we could save time." I smiled and nodded my head.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "And we decided to get new furniture?"**

**I nodded.**

**Donny sighed. "Well, we'll have a discussion about that later."**

**"But we already discussed it." I said.**

**"I meant a discussion that included me." Donny replied.**

**I sighed. "Fine." I pouted once again and began to bring in more suitcases into the our new home.**

**Donny smiled and shook his head at me. Then he turned around to go help the movers help us bring in our furniture.**

* * *

**Donny closed the front door after seeing the movers off and turned around to face me. "Well, we're officially moved in here." He smiled. He looked around the room. Of course, it didn't look very good because it had boxes and suitcases all over the place, but it wasn't going to look like that for very long.**

**I leaned against the wall. "We have a lot to do."**

**Donny nodded. "Yeah, well, that's part of moving. Let's see...we have to get new furniture, new wall paper or paint, unpack, put everything in their place, and decide which rooms are going to be which..."**

**"Okay, I get it," I put up my hand to stop him. "You're making me even more tired just listening to you."**

**"Even more tired?" Donny laughed. "You carried in a couple of suitcases and you say you're tired? I carried in a lot more than that."**

**"You had help." I argued.**

**"Because they were giant, heavy pieces of furniture." Donny replied.**

**I shrugged, not having anything else to say. The door bell rang and when I opened the door, Raph came walking in.**

**"Okay, are you two ready?" He asked.**

**"Ready for what?" Donny was confused. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you guys were going to come after Ann and I finished redecorating the house and everything."**

**Raph pointed to me. "That's not what she said."**

**Donny looked over at me. "What did you do?" He asked, suspiciously.**

**I sighed. "Honestly, Donny, you act as though I did something bad."**

**"I can never tell with you, so for right now my question still stands. What did you do?" He repeated.**

**"I asked him to come pick out furniture with us." I stated.**

**Donny glanced quickly at Raph, who was walking into the other room, and then he turned to look back at me again. "Ann, why did you do that? I thought we were going to go pick out furniture together?" He asked.**

**"You didn't know we were going to pick out furniture." I replied.**

**Donny shook his head. "Whatever, I know now. We wanted our new house to be a surprise."**

**"And it will," I smiled. "Just not to Raph."**

**"But why did you invite him to come alone?" Donny whined. "He's going to pick out **_**everything**_** and then if we decide otherwise, he'll become all sad and say that his opinion never matters and all of that crap."**

**"I thought that was Mikey?" I asked.**

**Donny looked off to the side a bit as if he was trying to figure out which brother it was.**

**"Anyway," I broke him out of his thoughts. "Raph was asking me about it and I told him. He seemed really interested. I couldn't just say, 'Okay, we're leaving now. See you later!'"**

**Donny nodded. "Yes you can."**

**"No I can't." I shook my head back at him.**

**"Are we going or not?" Raph came back into the room.**

**Donny sighed. "Yeah. Everyone get in the battle shell."**

**I jumped up and down and ran outside. "Shotgun!"**

**"No fair!" Raph protested.**

**Donny rolled his eyes as he shut the front door and locked it. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."**

* * *

**"How about this one?" Raph said dreadfully, pointing to a random king sized bed.**

**I sat down on it and started bouncing.**

**Donny sighed at his brother. "Would you stop? You make it sound as if we forced you to come here."**

**"What did I do?" Raph shrugged.**

**Donny rolled his eyes.**

**I hopped off of the bed. "I don't like that one."**

**Donny was over by another bed and pressed his hand down on it. When he lifted his hand the indent was still there. "Hey, this one is nice. It's soft, too." He looked over at another bed and pressed his hand down on that one.**

**I walked over to it and sat down on it and make a disgusting face. "You can't even bounce on it. I don't like." I got off.**

**"Why?" Donny asked. "This is a great bed!" He looked back over to the first one his poked. "What do you mean it doesn't bounce? You shouldn't be bouncing on the bed anyway..." He muttered under his breath.**

**I banged my fist on it. "It bounces, but not a lot."**

**Raph was watching this scene, laughing.**

**Donny shook his head at me. "I don't know what you're talking about," He looked over at Raph and sighed at him. "What are you laughing at? You could help us, you know. Make yourself useful."**

**Raph pointed to me. "I'm laughing at the both of you. You guys are talking about two different beds."**

**"What?" Donny turned around and watched me try to beat up the other bed. He now realized that what he said about the first bed, I thought he was talking about the second bed he was looking at. "Ann." He stopped me.**

**I twisted my head to look over my shoulder. "What?" I replied.**

**"I was talking about this bed." He pointed to the bed he was standing over.**

**I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, bouncing up and down. I smiled. "Yeah! I really like this one."**

**Raph laughed. "Get up now and see if we can see your butt print."**

**"Okay." I was about to get up.**

**Donny pushed me back down. "No! Guys, come on, we're in public."**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**I ignored the two of them and lied down on the bed, rubbing the silk pillow with my fingers. "This is so nice..." I sighed in relaxation.**

**Donny nodded. "Okay, then we'll get this one?"**

**I slowly nodded with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. "Yep..."**

**"Um, Ann?" Raph poked me. "I hate to spoil your fun, but the store clerk is glaring at us. I think you better get up."**

**I jolted awake, afraid of getting in trouble, and hopped off of the bed.**

**Donny looked over and saw the store clerk. "Alright, well I'll go ask him if we can have this bed."**

**"Wait, we're not yet." I protested.**

**Donny slouched. "What are you talking about? What else do we have to get?"**

**"Dressers for each of us and everything." I replied.**

**Raph nodded.**

**Donny glared at him to not encourage me. "We already have dressers."**

**I shook my head. "Remember what we discussed?"**

**"You mean, 'remember what you discussed?'" Donny remarked.**

**I smiled. "Good. You remember. Let's go!" I started skipping down the aisle towards all the dressers and desks.**

**Raph walked past Donny and tried not to laugh. "I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."**

**"Shut up," Donny followed him. "That faster we get this done, the faster we can go home and I can forget all about this trip to this store."**

* * *

**Ann: Alright, that's the end of that chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know how I'm doing. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	25. Decorating

_**Chapter 25**_

**"Oh, I can't wait to start decorating!" I jumped up and down as Donny, Raph, and I got home from the store.**

**"We'll decorate after. Unless you want to start without me." Donny stated.**

**I frowned. "Why? I want to do it with you."**

**"Then you have to wait a little bit." Donny replied.**

**"But why?" I asked again, since he didn't previously answer me.**

**"I have to help Raph put together the bed and everything," Donny pointed to Raph, as he staggered into the bedroom with the bed. "Raph let me help you with that."**

**"I got it." Raph panted as he disappeared around the corner and into the bedroom.**

**I walked past Donny and followed Raph into the bedroom. "Okay, fine. I'll watch. Seeing as I have nothing better to do."**

**Raph dropped the bed on the floor and breathed heavily. "That's heavier than I thought."**

**Donny entered the room next. "I told you I could help you bring it in, but you said no."**

**I sat down in the corner of the room. "Okay, guys. You can get started now."**

**Raph sat down on the floor to open the bed but paused and looked at me. "You're going to watch me?"**

**"Us." Donny corrected.**

**Raph shook his head. "No, no. I can do this by myself. You guys can go work on something else. You two have plenty of other things to do other than worry about your bed. I have it under control."**

**"You make it sound as though you want to get rid of us." Donny stated.**

**"I work better alone." Raph nodded.**

**"So do I." Donny muttered, knowing that he was going to end up working with either me or Raph. Seeing as Raph didn't need any help, however, he knew he was going to help me with the wall paper and everything.**

**I grabbed Donny's arm. "Okay, can we go decorate the house now? Raph has the bed all set. He can do it himself. If he needs help, he'll call you. In the mean time--"**

**"I won't need any help." Raph interrupted.**

**I stared at him for a minute and ignored him. "Anyway," I turned back to Donny. "In the mean time, you and I can go put up the wall paper and everything!"**

**Donny's eyes followed me as I jumped up and down. "Okay, but you have to calm down first. You're going to end up gluing yourself to the wall."**

**Raph was in the process of taking out the bed, but paused and stared at Donny. "You trust her with the glue for the wall paper?"**

**Donny thought about it for a minute. "Never mind, I'll be in charge of that."**

**"Okay, let's go!" I ran out of the room.**

**"Good luck with the bed." Donny said as he left the room.**

**Raph smiled. "Good luck with your wife."**

**Donny paused, not looking back at his brother. He just shook his head and left the room.**

* * *

**"Ann?" Donny called. "Ann, where'd you go?"**

**"I'm in the bathroom!" I called.**

**Donny walked over. "What are you doing in here?"**

**"I thought we could start with the bathroom first." I stated.**

**"Random..." Donny muttered.**

**"I was thinking," I ignored his last comment. "We could do a theme for each room."**

**Donny rubbed his temples. "You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?"**

**"Since I wanted a boyfriend. I planned out my wedding, my house, everything." I replied.**

**Donny stared at me confused.**

**"It's a girl thing." I said.**

**"I guess so." Donny responded.**

**"I was thinking for this bathroom we could do an 'under the water' theme." I nodded with a smile.**

**"Like fish and blue and...Stuff?" Donny asked, trying to get inside my head.**

**I nodded. "Yep."**

**"Then what are we going to do for the upstairs bathroom?" Donny wondered.**

**"The beach." I responded.**

**"The beach? Isn't that like the same thing?" Donny was so confused.**

**I shook my head. "No, Donny. Under the water is like fish and blue and stuff, like you said. The beach is a sandy color, with sea shells and stuff."**

**"Ah," Donny sat down on the floor. "And did we buy sea shells and fish and stuff at the store?"**

**"Nope. We're going to have to go out again. Which reminds me..." I went into the other room and came back with a pad of paper and a pen.**

**"What are you doing?" Donny asked.**

**"Writing down everything we need for all the rooms." I said.**

**"We just got back from the store. Why didn't you get these things when we were there?" Donny buried his face in his knees.**

**"I didn't have the idea for the themes yet," I replied. "We're going to need paint..." I kept talking to myself as I added onto the list.**

**"Oh, paint. That's because we bought all that wall paper..." Donny replied sarcastically.**

* * *

**Donny peeked into the bedroom. "How's the bed coming along, Raph?"**

**"Great!" Raph replied.**

**"Good. Okay, Ann and I are going out to the store, all right?" Donny informed his brother.**

**"Again?" Raph asked.**

**"Don't ask. I'll see you when we get home." Donny left.**

**"All right! Bye!" Raph called to him. He was sitting on the floor reading the instructions to the bed. "'Put part B into part A'." Raph looked at all the parts. "Well, where's part A and part B?"**

* * *

**"Come on! Let's get started!" I ran into the house carrying two buckets of paint.**

**Donny entered after me, carrying pretty much everything else. "Raph, we're back!"**

**"Hi!" Raph's voice was faintly heard from the upstairs.**

**"Let's go!" I ran into the bathroom.**

**Donny sighed. "This is going to be interesting."**

**I opened up the blue paint and dipped my brush in there. "Grab another brush and we'll start painting."**

**Donny took the brush away from me. "Not yet. We have to put on a border first."**

**"You bought a border? That's so cool!" I smiled.**

**"This is going to be harder than I thought," Donny sighed. "No, the border is tape. It's so that we don't get paint on the ceiling. We take it off after we finish."**

**"Oh, that's boring," I frowned. Then I perked right back up. "The ceiling! We should do something to the ceiling!"**

**Donny shook his head. "No."**

* * *

**"Got it!" Raph picked up part G. "Now, 'Place part G in part F'. Great. Where did I put part F?" Raph looked all around the room. He was holding the bed up with his feet with the instructions in one hand part G in the other hand. "This is too hard. Can't they just assemble it for you and then deliver this crap to you like they do with a piano?" Raph found part F and part G wouldn't fit into it. "What the...?" He looked at the part and noticed it was labeled FF. "How many parts are there?!"**

* * *

**Donny and I were all ready painting the upstairs bathroom. We had finished the downstairs one and now we were almost done with the upstairs one.**

**"What are we going to do for the living room and kitchen and dining room and other rooms?" I asked.**

**Donny shrugged. "I don't know. Ann, I think the theme thing is cool and everything, but I say for the other rooms we just keep it plain and simple."**

**I nodded. "Okay. I didn't have any ideas for those anyway. Our bedroom can be the last themed room, okay?"**

**Donny paused. "Our bedroom? What theme are you thinking of for our bedroom?"**

**"Safari." I replied.**

**Donny slowly turned to me. "No."**

**"Why not?" I turned to face him.**

**"I am not going to roll over in the morning and wake up to a giant elephant on the wall." Donny replied.**

**"Okay, then you can do some other animal. I was a giraffe and a lion on my side of the wall." I stated.**

**Donny raised an eyebrow. "So, you're going to have a random giraffe and a random lion on your side?"**

**I nodded. "They can be hugging."**

**"Lions prey on giraffes," Donny stated after a long pause. "They hate each other."**

**"I know," I continued to paint. "But I like them both, so I'm going to pretend that they like each other."**

**Donny shook his head. "No theme. Just plain and simple." He said.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What color?"**

**Donny thought about it for a minute and then he smiled. "Purple."**

**"Okay," I agreed. "Your side can be purple and mine can be silver."**

**Donny stopped painting.**

**"Actually, no. Blue." I changed my mind.**

**Donny slowly turned back around to face me again.**

**"Actually, pink," I changed my mind again. "Um...never mind. I'll stay with the blue."**

**"Ann?" Donny interrupted me.**

**"What?" I turned around.**

**"We're going to pick one color. One color that we both agree on." He confirmed.**

**"Fine..."**

* * *

**Raph stood up and smiled. "There. I think it's done." He left the bedroom and over to the bathroom. "Hey, guys, I finished the bed. You want to come see it because I'm gonna get going in a minute."**

**Donny put his paint brush down. "Sure."**

**I ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Wow, Raph," I smiled. "You did a great job."**

**"Yeah, well, you can move it around where ever you want. I just stuck it in the corner so it would be out of the way." Raph stated.**

**Donny looked at his brother. "It's a bedroom, Raph. A bed would never be in the way."**

**Raph shrugged. "Whatever. It's done. Do what you want with it."**

**I sat down on the bed and bounced on it a little. "Hey, it's staying up."**

**"Why are you so surprised?" Raph asked.**

**I smiled at Donny. "You owe me ten bucks."**

**Donny nodded. "I'll give it to you later."**

**Raph looked at me then to Donny and then back to me. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."**

**"We got bored painting the downstairs bathroom." I stated.**

**Raph turned around and left the room. "Whatever. If you guys don't need anymore help, I'll be back down at the lair."**

**Donny waved. "Bye."**

**"Thanks!" I called down to him.**

**Donny motioned for me to follow him. "All right. Let's go finish the bathroom and then we can get started on the living room."**

* * *

**I hopped onto the bed and began to brush my hair. "This was a nice day."**

**"It was tiring." Donny walked into the bedroom.**

**"But it was fun." I smiled.**

**Donny shrugged. "Yes, some parts were fun."**

**"What do you mean some parts?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**Donny laughed. "Never mind. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."**

**"It's eleven o'clock." I stated.**

**"It's late." Donny walked over to the bed.**

**"It's early." I protested.**

**"Go to sleep." Donny sat down on the bed and it collapsed.**

**I gasped as I clung onto the sides. The mattress was now sitting on the floor. "That wasn't supposed to happen." I stated.**

**Donny threw his head back in a groan. "I want my ten bucks back."**

* * *

**Ann: That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. It would be nice to get some feedback on what you guys think.**


	26. Scared Stiff

_**Chapter 26**_

**I entered the bedroom again yawning. "Is the bed done yet?"**

**"Almost." Donny was fixing the bed so they it held the both of us and so the legs wouldn't snap in half like it did the last time.**

**I groaned and sat down. "I want to go to bed."**

**"I thought it was too early?" Donny made fun of me.**

**"That was an hour ago. I'm bored. Let's go to bed." I muttered.**

**Donny stood up. "I think it's ready. It should hold the both of us. I hope it holds the both of us."**

**"You taped the legs?" I tried not to laugh.**

**"What else could I do? They broke," Donny scratched the back of his head. "We're going to have to go back to the store and get another bed."**

**"This time, can you put it together?" I asked.**

**Donny nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm not letting Raph near this thing."**

**"Good," I crawled back into the bed. "Well, it holds me."**

**"It always held you. It broke when I sat on it." Donny was about to sit down on it.**

**I pushed him. "Then go sleep on the couch."**

**Donny sighed and sat down anyway. "See? It's sturdy. I think we'll be fine for the night."**

**I threw the covers on and rolled over. "Whatever you say. I still say that if this breaks, you're sleeping on the couch."**

**"Just go to sleep." Donny muttered.**

* * *

**"Donny?" I whispered.**

**No answer.**

**"Donny?" I poked him.**

**"...Huh...?" Donny was still half asleep.**

**"Did you hear that?" I asked.**

**Donny rolled over and stared at me. "What?"**

**"I said did you hear that?" I repeated.**

**"Hear what?" He asked.**

**"That noise."**

**"What noise?" He sat up. He was still sleeping for the most part.**

**I shook my head. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you didn't hear it."**

**"If I heard it, I wouldn't be asking you about it." Donny yawned.**

**"Well, it was a big noise." I said.**

**"How big?"**

**"Big." I repeated.**

**Donny stared at me with a blank expression. "Go back to sleep." He lied back down again.**

**"Donny!" I shook him.**

**Donny sat back up annoyed. "Okay, where did this sound come from?"**

**"Downstairs."**

**"...You heard a noise coming from all the way downstairs?"**

**I nodded. "I told you. It was a big noise."**

**"What did it sound like?" Donny asked.**

**I shrugged. "I don't know. It was big."**

**"We've established that this was a big noise, Ann. You can't take a wild guess as to what it could have been?" Donny wondered.**

**I shook my head.**

**Donny sighed and got out of bed. "Okay, I'll be right back."**

**"Where are you going?" I grabbed him.**

**"Do you want me to check? I'll check if it'll get you to shut up and go back to sleep." Donny stated.**

**I nodded and let go of him. "All right."**

**Donny was almost out the door.**

**"Wait!" I called to him.**

**"What?" He turned back around.**

**"You're leaving me here by myself?!" I exclaimed.**

**"Fine. Then come with me." Donny sighed.**

**"It might be scary though." I whispered.**

**"Then I'll be right back." Donny left the room.**

**"Donny, turn on the light if you're going to leave me here by myself!" I called to him, but he had all ready left the room. "Donny?" I called quietly, knowing that he probably wouldn't hear me. "Oh, God. Donny! Please come back and turn on the light!" I didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't even want to move. It was too dark to see anything.**

**Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I paused. **_**Crap...**_** I looked around, but it was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything. **_**Donny! **_**I shouted in my head. He obviously didn't hear me, but I didn't want this person to know that I was up here in my room.**

**I heard someone come into the bedroom. He was walking slowly and didn't say anything. **_**...DONNY! **_**I leaned forward a little and I could see someone walking. **_**What do I do? What do I do? Where'd Donny go?! **_**Whoever this guy was, he was walking towards the bed. I grabbed the lamp next to my bed and held onto it as tightly as I could.**

**This guy grabbed my arm, I screamed, and whacked him in the head with lamp. As soon as I heard him fall to the floor and groan, I jumped out of the bed and ran to turn the light on. I saw Donny lying on the floor in pain. "Donny! Where did he go?"**

**Donny sat up holding his forehead. "Where did who go? Shell! That hurt!" He stood up and sat down on the bed.**

**I walked over to him. "The guy that was just in here. I hit him in the head with the lamp." I put the lamp down on the bed next to him."**

**"That was a lamp?!" Donny exclaimed.**

**"Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"**

**"You hurt me!" Donny yelled.**

**"That was you?" I finally understood what he was saying to me.**

**Donny nodded. "I came in here to tell you that nothing was wrong and then you hit me."**

**"You grabbed me!" I defended myself. "You scared me."**

**"I'm sorry. It was dark and I couldn't tell if you were in bed or not. I didn't want to feel like an idiot talking to myself and then I wasn't sure if you suddenly fell back asleep or something so I decided not to say anything." Donny explained.**

**I sat down on the bed next to him. "Well, if you turned on the light like I told you to..."**

**Donny grabbed the lamp. "You broke the lamp. You dented it."**

**"You dented it," I argued. "It was your head."**

**Donny tossed the lamp to the other side of the room. "We'll talk about this in the morning."**

**"It is morning." I replied.**

**"Go to sleep" Donny rolled over and closed his eyes.**

**I sighed. "Nothing was down there though, right?"**

**"No," Donny muttered. "Go to sleep."**

**I hugged him. "Thank you." Then I rolled over and I closed my eyes to fall back asleep.**

**Donny opened his eyes and sighed. **_**There she goes making it all worth while again...I can't tell if she sucking up to me or if she actually means it.**_

* * *

**Ann: Yeah, I know. Odd ending. I wasn't sure how else to end it, though. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. A New Car

_**Chapter 27**_

**Donny stood up after he put together the new bed. He put his tools back in the box and sighed. "All right, we're good." He talked to himself.**

**I came into the bedroom. "Are you done yet?"**

**Donny nodded. "Is lunch ready?"**

**I nodded. "Hurry up and eat. Mikey's all ready here."**

**Donny picked up his tools and paused. "Mikey's all ready here? What's he here for?"**

**I was about to leave, but I turned back around to face Donny. "I don't know. I thought you called him over. He's talking about getting a car."**

**"A car?" Donny groaned. "What does Mikey need a car for?"**

**I shrugged.**

**Suddenly, Mikey popped up behind me and poked his head into the room. "So you and Ann can have your own car so you guys can give Raph, Leo, and me back the battle shell."**

**Donny shook his head. "I knew that the battle shell had something to do with it."**

**"Your lunch is in the kitchen. Eat up!" Mikey left.**

**I turned back to Donny. "Have fun with him today." I left the room.**

**"What? You're not coming? Ann!" Donny growled. "This is going to be another fantastic day, isn't it?" He asked himself sarcastically.**

* * *

**"Hey, Donny? Can I drive?" Mikey asked as soon as we were outside.**

**Donny shook his head. "Nice try." He took the keys.**

**"You'll let Ann drive, but not me?" Mikey pouted.**

**"Ann is defiantly not driving." Donny informed him.**

**"Ann's not going." I walked up behind the two of them.**

**Mikey frowned. "Really? Why not?"**

**I shrugged. "I don't feel like it."**

**"Traitor." Donny glared at me. He knew the real reason as to why I wasn't going. I knew Mikey was going to end up picking the cat out and everything and I didn't want to deal with that.**

**I smiled sweetly at him.**

**"Oh, okay," Mikey smiled. "Ann, you and I can go together another time so you can have your own car."**

**I frowned.**

**Donny turned back around to me and smiled sweetly.**

**"Shut up." I muttered to him.**

**Mikey started beeping the horn. "Donny! Let's go!" He beeped the horn again.**

**Donny turned to me. "How did he magically get in the car that fast?"**

**I shrugged. "Good luck." I went back into the house.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Donny sighed.**

**Mikey beeped the horn once again. "Donny!"**

**"I'm coming!" Donny shouted as he ran over to the battle shell.**

* * *

**"Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren," Mikey smiled. "It's the perfect car."**

**Donny frowned. "I don't want a Mercedes."**

**Mikey sighed. "Donny, you're being difficult."**

**"I'm not being difficult. You're not letting me pick out my own car." Donny complained.**

**"Because you know nothing," Mikey said. "Now, if you don't want the Mercedes, get the--"**

**"Hyundai." Donny interrupted.**

**Mikey paused. "Which type?**

**"Hyundai Pony." Donny replied.**

**"A Pony?" Mikey put his hands on his hips.**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Now what?"**

**"A Pony, Donny?" Mikey shook his head. "Seriously, if you're going to get a Hyundai, don't get a Pony. Get a Tiburon or an HCD-8 Sport." He smiled as he pictured it in his head.**

**Donny stared at him like he was an idiot. "What the shell is that?"**

**Mikey sighed again. "Donny, come on. You're the smartest out of all of us and you don't know your cars?"**

**"Look," Donny scratched the back of his head. "I just want a car with good mileage..."**

**"But we don't care about that stuff. We need looks. You have to look hot!" Mikey smiled.**

**"I'm a turtle!" Donny yelled in a whisper. "In case you didn't notice, we wear disguises everywhere we go!"**

**Mikey shook his head. "You can look hot in a disguise."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll get a Ford."**

**Mikey stared at him.**

**"What can't I get a Ford?" Donny asked frustrated.**

**"At least get a Jaguar." Mikey said.**

**"What for?" Donny wondered.**

**"A Ford's a good car, but let's face it Donny. Jaguar sounds cooler. Please, it is a better car than Ford." Mikey explained.**

**Donny sighed.**

**"Now, we can either get Jaguar's XKR or Jaguar XF 2008." Mikey finally gave him a choice.**

**Donny shrugged. "XF 2008."**

**"Jaguar XF 2008 it is!" Mikey smiled and walked over to a sales person.**

**Donny shook his head. "Oh, God..."**

* * *

**I walked out of the house when I noticed Mikey and Donny coming back home. I smiled once I saw the new car.**

**Donny got out of the car like he died.**

**Mikey stepped out of the battle shell, since he drove that one home. "You like it?" He pointed to the new car and smiled at me.**

**I smiled and went over to the car. I looked up at Donny. "I can't believe you got the new Jaguar XF 2008!"**

**Donny looked down at me, shocked. "Even you know what type of car it is?"**

**I looked up at him. "Of course. Who doesn't?"**

**Mikey laughed. "Donny doesn't."**

**Donny glared at him. "Shut up. It doesn't matter."**

**Mikey walked back over to the battle shell. "Well, I'll be off."**

**"Thanks Mikey!" I waved.**

**"No problem! Bye!" Mikey drove away.**

**Donny watched Mikey drive away and then he turned back to me. "Don't get too attached."**

**I was hugging the car. "It's so shiny...why?" I asked.**

**"Because it's going back first thing in the morning." Donny told me.**

**I frowned. "Why?!"**

**"You're all ready attached to it, aren't you?" Donny asked.**

**I nodded with a smile.**

**Donny shook his head and walked back into the house. "Of course you are..."**

* * *

**Ann: Yeah, this chapter was a little short. I thought it was going to come out longer, but I guess not. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review on your way out! Oh, and by the way, I don't own any of the cars or anything like that.**


	28. A New Job

**Ann: Special thanks to Donny.I Love You for reviewing. I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Chapter 28**_

**"You need to get a job."**

**Donny held the phone closer to his ear. "Get a job? That was random. I thought we were talking about the car?"**

**Leo nodded as if he thought Donny could see him. "We were. That's what made me think of it. You have to get a job. How are you going to pay off the house and the car? Plus, you're going to need money for food and stuff. Unless you guys want to starve." Leo laughed at the last sentence.**

**Donny sighed. "Leo, I'm not in the mood. I just got back from the worst experience of my life and you're not even listening to me."**

**"I did listen," Leo replied. "Now I'm telling you to forget about it. Go get a job so you can pay for everything."**

**"But Mikey said he was going to pay for the car." Donny tried to get out of it.**

**Leo burst out laughing. "Do you really think Mikey is going to end up paying for the car himself? He'll be asking you for money, you know. Besides, Mikey told me that he was only going to pay for the car for the first month. Just to 'help you guys out'."**

**Donny growled. "I hate him."**

**"So?" Leo egged on. "What about that job?"**

**Donny shrugged. "I don't know where you get a job. I don't even know what I could apply for. I mean, we never went to school. I can't go in there and say, 'Hi. I never went to school so I never went to college so I don't have any degrees, but I want you to hire me anyway'."**

**"Maybe you should go to college." Leo poured himself a glass of milk and took a giant sip of it.**

**"Oh, so you want me to pay for the house and the car and college now?" Donny sighed.**

**Leo shook his head. "No. I was kidding. You can't go to college. Not now, at least."**

**"Not ever," Donny corrected. "Why did you even bring it up if you were joking?"**

**Leo shrugged. "I don't know."**

**Donny rolled his eyes. "You just had nothing else better to say to me?"**

**"Yep," Leo put his glass in the sink. "Just go some places and ask around. Some may hire you and some might."**

**"Why would they, though? The only job I'll be able to get is at a grocery store," Donny explained. "You don't need a degree to work a stupid cash register."**

**"True, but I wasn't really going for the whole cash register thing," Leo stated. "I meant go to a school system or something. They may hire you as a teacher or maybe an aid. That would be good."**

**"Leo, have you not been listening to me?" Donny rubbed his forehead. "You need a degree to become a teacher!"**

**"Why don't you tell them that you never went to college because you're really really smart and you didn't have to. Then ask them if you can take a test or something to show them how much you know and see if that works." Leo suggested.**

**"I have never heard of that ever happening before." Donny protested.**

**Leo shrugged. "Hey, you never know unless you try."**

**Donny shook his head a little, trying not to believe what Leo was saying might be true. "And what if it doesn't work?" He asked, knowing that it probably wouldn't work.**

**"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Leo said. "For now, I'll come over and go to a school with you. I'll help you out. Okay?"**

**Donny hesitated. "You're going to come with me?"**

**Leo nodded. "Yep. See you in a couple of minutes!" He hung up.**

**Donny slowly hung up the phone on his end. "Oh, boy. First Raph wanted to help me with the furniture, then Mikey wanted to help with the car, and now Leo wants to help me with the job. This is never going to end, is it?"**

* * *

**"You're going to get a job at some school system?" I asked.**

**Donny shrugged. "Aparently so. Leo's going to come with me."**

**"How can you get it?" I wondered.**

**"Leo says I should tell them that I'm really smart and see if they'll let me take a test to see how smart I really am," Donny explained. "I don't know if it's going to work, but Leo says that I should give it a shot anyway."**

**"Why don't you just let me get the job?" I asked. "I mean, I am the one who graduated from college two years ago. I at least have a degree. It'll be easier for me to get in."**

**"Yeah, but you're busy at home and everything." Donny said.**

**"Donny," I sighed. "We just moved in a couple days ago. You and I and...your brothers, who decided to tag along, helped us settle in. We're good for now. All we need is the bills to be paied. I'll make the money while you actually pay them." I nodded with a smile, as if it was greatest idea in the world.**

**"I don't know," Donny said. "I think I should give it a shot. I mean what will happen when..."**

**"When what?" I asked.**

**Donny shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."**

**"Hello?" Leo walked through the front door, looking around the house. "You guys did a pretty good job redecorating around here." He observed.**

**"Thanks!" Donny called out in response. "We're in the kitchen."**

**I leaned forward to Donny. "Okay, here's the deal. I'll go with you and Leo to get the job. You and I can apply for the same thing and see who gets the job, okay? That way, we have a doubled chance of getting the job. And we'll also see how effective this 'I'm really smart, but never went to college. Let me take a test' thing will work out."**

**"And," Donny copied me and leaned forward. "What if neither one of us gets the job?"**

**"Hey, guys." Leo walked in.**

**I paused. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I stood up straight and smiled at Leo. "Hi, Leo."**

**"Of course we will..." Donny muttered to himself at my last comment and turned around. "Ann is going to come with us."**

**Leo turned to me. "Really? What for?"**

**"Just in case he doesn't get the job because of the whole 'I don't have a degree' thing, I do. So, this way we'll get a doubled chance at getting the job." I explained.**

**Leo turned to Donny with a smile. "See? This will work. If you don't get the job, Ann probably will."**

**"Out of how many people who are going to apply?" Donny asked. "What makes you so sure that if I don't get the job, Ann will?"**

**I smiled sarcastically. "Good luck to you too, Donny."**

**Donny turned back around to face me. "No offense." He defended himself.**

**Leo sighed. "Whatever. Like I said, we'll cross--"**

**"That stupid bridge when we get to it. I know!" Donny left the kitchen.**

**Leo and I turned to look at each other.**

**"I don't think he wants to go out and get a job." Leo joked.**

**I shrugged. "He just knows I'm going to get the job and he's not." I winked at him.**

* * *

**Leo looked up at me and smiled. "So? How did it go?"**

**I shrugged. "I don't know. My interviewer was very..."**

**"Serious?" Leo asked.**

**"Boring." I responded.**

**Leo shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry Ann, but you have to work with what you get."**

**"I know," I nodded. "It's just that I'm not really used to that. So...never mind."**

**Leo closed his book. "What did you do?"**

**"Why do you guys always assume I did something?" I asked.**

**"We've been assuming it since you were five years old," Leo reminded me. "What did you do?"**

**"No!" I protested, avoiding the subject. "Sometimes it was Mikey."**

**"But Mikey's not here," Leo replied. "What did you do?"**

**I hesitated. "Nothing." I squeaked and looked the other way.**

**Leo rolled his eyes. "Ann--"**

**"Where's Donny?" I turned back to look at him.**

**"Nice subject change," Leo replied. "He's taking a test."**

**"They actually let him take a test?" I was surprised. "I didn't know they did that."**

**Leo shrugged. "Like I said, you never--"**

**"Know unless you try...uh-huh. I know." I finished.**

**Leo sighed. "I'm just going to read my book now." He opened up to the page he was on.**

**"If I don't get the job..." I ignored him.**

**Leo sighed and closed his book again. "Yes?"**

**"If I don't get the the job," I repeated. "Do you think that they'll let me take the test?"**

**"Do you think you'll pass?" Leo asked.**

**"No," I replied almost instantly. "I'm just wondering."**

**Leo stared at me as if he couldn't figure out how to respond to me. "I don't know," He opened his book up again. "I'm going to continue reading my book now if you don't mind."**

**"I don't mind," I replied. I waited a couple of seconds before I opened my mouth again. "Leo?"**

**Leo rolled his eyes and closed his book again. "Now what?"**

**"I'm bored." I stated, swinging my legs underneath my seat and rocking my body back and forth.**

**Leo groaned, opened his book back up, and buried his face in it as he sunk down in his seat.**

**I twisted my head to look at him and smiled as I looked out into the lobby of the waiting room. "Is Daddy here?"**

**Leo peeked out from behind his book. "What? No."**

**I became confused and looked back over at him. "Then why are you hiding?"**

**"I'm not hiding," He sat up and closed his book again. "I'm..." He knew I was waiting for an answer. He gave me a pleading look. "Please shut up." Then he opened his book back up again and seemed to block out everything all around him.**

**I gave him a confused look, but said no more because Donny entered the room. "Hi," I stood up. "How did it go?"**

**"Not good." Donny sighed and sat down in my seat.**

**Leo jumped, not expecting his brother to plop down in the seat next to me. "Oh, hi. How did it go?"**

**"Not good." I replied for Donny.**

**"Why not?" Leo looked from me to him.**

**Donny shrugged. "I finished the test quickly."**

**"That's good. That means you knew the stuff." I smiled.**

**"Or it means I rushed through the test." Donny groaned.**

**I paused before I answered, not knowing what else to say. "Or it means you knew the stuff."**

**Donny sighed. "Yeah, but since I don't have a degree, they're going to assume that I just rushed through the whole thing."**

**Leo shrugged. "But you zipped through it because you actually knew all the answers, right?"**

**Donny nodded.**

**"Then what do you have to worry about?" I asked.**

**"Yeah," Leo agreed with me. "Once they correct the test, they'll see," He stood up. "Let's get out of here."**

**Donny stood up. "How did your interview go?" He asked.**

**"Um..." I hesitated.**

**Leo shook his head. "Don't ask. She wouldn't even tell me."**

**Assuming the worse, Donny sighed at me. "What did you do?"**

**I threw my arms up in the air with a surprised expression on my face. "I can not believe this!"**

**Leo grabbed Donny's arm. "Forget it. Let's go."**

**Donny followed Leo out of the building.**

**I chased after them. "Why is it always something that I did?!"**

* * *

**"Who was on the phone?" I asked as Donny entered the bedroom a couple of days later.**

**Donny smiled. "It was the school system." He answered.**

**I sat up on the bed eagerly. "Really? Did either one of us get the job?"**

**Donny nodded. "Yep."**

**"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked.**

**Donny frowned. "Now don't feel bad..."**

**"I wasn't," I smiled. "I figured you would have gotten it. My interviewer was a teacher who worked there and he was **_**so**_** boring!"**

**Donny hesitated an answer as he shook his head. "I don't even want to know."**

* * *

**Ann: Okay, so Donny got the job. Yay Donny! Thanks for reading and please reivew!**


	29. First Day

_****_

Chapter 29

**"DONNY!" I called up the stairs to him. He was still in the bedroom and I had his lunch all ready made. He still had to eat breakfast though. "You're going to be late!" I added and walked away back into the kitchen. "First day of work and he's going to be late..."**

**Donny came rushing down the stairs. "How many times are you going to call me? I told you I would be down in a minute."**

**"I know, but you didn't come down in over two minutes," I replied. "I wasn't sure if you fell back asleep or not."**

**Donny sat down at the kitchen table. "It's my first day of work, Ann. Do you really think that I'm going to sleep in late? Then they'd defiantly know that letting me take that test to get in was a big mistake."**

**"Eat your breakfast," I ordered. "What are you teaching exactly?"**

**"Science," Donny answered. "Ninth graders."**

**I started to laugh. "I remember my ninth grade science class."**

**"Were you good?" He asked.**

**"I was," I replied. "My class wasn't. I mean, my science was...sometimes. That's only because my teacher was strict and half of the class was afraid of her, though."**

**Donny paused. "Well, I'll just hope that my classes aren't like that."**

**I bit my bottom lip. "I wouldn't count on it. My class was the worst and all the other classes after mine were just as bad."**

**"Thanks for the encouragement." Donny sighed.**

**I smiled. "Your welcome."**

**Donny stood up. "I'm going to go now." He said.**

**"All right. Good luck and have fun," I watched him walk over to the front door. "Cue freaky horror music." I added with a giggle.**

**Donny shut the door behind him. "Goodbye, Ann!"**

* * *

**"Dishes are done!" I smiled as I put away the last plate. I looked around the kitchen and nodded. "I did a good job. Now, I'm going to go into the living room, sit down, and watch a movie all by myself!" I walked into the living room and walked right back into the kitchen as I played with my ring finger. "It would help if I grabbed my wedding ring." I muttered.**

**I walked over to the kitchen sink and placed my hands all over the counter top. "Wedding ring...wedding ring...where's my wedding ring...?" I paused and scanned the counter with my eyes. "I can't find my wedding ring," I stated. "Shell."**

**"I **_**know**_** I put it right here! Right on the counter! I was washing the dishes, didn't want it to get wet and slip off of my finger, so I put it right next to the sink. Oh, God. What if it...?" I looked down the drain. I took a couple of deep breaths before I continued. "No, Ann, don't scare yourself. It must have just slipped off of your finger when you were..." I opened my eyes and looked around. "When I was what? What did I do so far this morning? Where did I go?"**

**I walked back upstairs and into my bedroom. "Okay, I'm going to retrace my steps," I talked to myself. "I woke up," I pointed to the bed. "I sleep with my ring on. Then, I went into the bathroom." I left my room to go into the bathroom. "I brushed my teeth." I pointed to my tooth brush. "I don't take my ring off while I brush my teeth. I took a shower." I pointed to the shower, trying to re-picture myself doing these things so I could figure out when and where I took my ring off.**

**I looked down the sink drain in the bathroom. "Oh, God, I hope not." I muttered. Then, I heard the ringing, so I went back into the bedroom and checked the Caller ID. "Oh, it's Leo," I picked up the phone as calmly as I could. "Hello?"**

**"Hi, Ann--" Leo began.**

**"I NEED HELP!" I burst. I was so petrified of what was going to happen to my ring that I decided I should ask the turtles to help me out a little bit.**

**Leo's eyes grew wide. "Okay! We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone.**

**I slowly hung up the phone afterwards. "I didn't even tell you what I need help with..."**

* * *

**Weapons drawn and in a fighting stance, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all burst through the front door.**

**I slowly came walking down the stairs. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.**

**Leo let his guard down. "You said you needed help."**

**I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "Not that kind of help!"**

**"Oh." Mikey lowered his guard as well and put his weapons away.**

**"What do you need help with then? You made it sound as though...Oh, never mind." Leo put his swords away.**

**"If you don't need help, why'd you call?" Raph asked.**

**"I **_**do**_** need help," I corrected him. "And I wasn't the one who called. Leo called me."**

**"Oh," Raph became confused and he looked at Leo. "Why'd you call her?"**

**"I wanted to ask her--" Leo interrupted himself. "Ann, what did you need help with?"**

**"Well..." I finished walking down the stairs and I stood in front of the three of them. "I kind of..."**

**"What did you do now?" Raph rolled his eyes.**

**My jaw dropped. "Again! You're blaming me for something that I might not have even done!" I shouted. **_**Actually, technically it **_**is**_** my fault, but...**_

**Mikey stepped in front of Raph. "Ignore him. What happened?"**

**"I lost my wedding ring." I spit it out.**

**Now it was Mikey and Leo whose jaws dropped.**

**Raph rolled his eyes again. "And you said that you didn't do anything?"**

**"I didn't say that," I protested. "I said it **_**might**_** have been something that I didn't do."**

**"When did you last have it on?" Leo asked.**

**I looked up at the ceiling to thing. "Um...Before I realized that it was gone."**

**Raph groaned. "Ann..."**

**I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I all ready retraced my steps, but I can't seem to find it anywhere!"**

**"Okay, let's not panic," Mikey began to walk through the house. "What rooms have you been in today?"**

**"The bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen." I replied.**

**Mikey smiled. "No problem. There are four of us. We'll split the room evenly."**

**"Right," Raph said dryly. "There are four of us and three rooms."**

**"Oh," Mikey paused. "Never mind."**

**Leo shook his head. "Guys, just look where ever you want. It might not be in those rooms."**

**"What?" I replied.**

**"You could have lost it last night. You never know." Leo responded.**

**"But I had it when I went to bed last night." I protested.**

**"Then it's probably under your bed or something." Raph suggested.**

**I shook my head. "I had it when I was washing the dishes this morning. I think that's when I took it off so it wouldn't get wet."**

**"Maybe it fell in the drain." Mikey stated.**

**"It didn't fall down the drain." I said through gritted teeth.**

**Mikey backed up a little. "Okay. It didn't fall down the drain."**

**Leo sighed. "Well, we're not going to find it standing here wondering where it's going to be, now are we?"**

**"Right," Mikey made a determined face and ran away. "I call the kitchen!"**

**Raph began to walk up the stairs. "Of course he does."**

**Leo followed Raph. "I'll take whatever room he doesn't take."**

**I nodded. "Thanks. I'll be in the kitchen with Mikey."**

* * *

**I walked into the kitchen and watched Mikey dig in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Did you make Donny lunch and breakfast this morning?" Mikey asked, without getting his head out of the refrigerator.**

**I nodded. "Uh-huh."**

**"It could have fallen in here, then." He replied.**

**I looked over at the counter. "Why is the bread out of the bread box?"**

**"Did you make him a sandwich?" Mikey asked.**

**I nodded again. "Yeah."**

**"It could have fallen in there," He stated. "But it didn't."**

**"So why didn't you put it back?" I asked before interrupting myself. "Why is the peanut butter out?"**

**"Did you go into the cabinet to make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Mikey wondered.**

**I shook my head. "No."**

**Mikey hesitated a response. "...Oh. Then, uh..."**

**"Mikey," I sat down at the kitchen table, leaning my head against my elbow. "If you wanted to get something to eat, all you had to do was say so."**

* * *

**The bell rang and Donny glanced up at the clock. He closed his book with a smile and put it away. **_**Okay. My first class will be coming in any minute. **_**Donny stood up and looked at all the empty desks in front of him. **_**This is going to be so weird. I'm not used to this. **_**Donny sat back down and looked outside the door. Kids were walking through the halls and passing his room, but none of them were coming into the classroom.**

**"Yep...Any minute," Donny repeated himself, tapping his fingers on the desk. He looked back up at the clock. Every single one of his students were one minute late. "Where are they?" He asked aloud.**

**Donny looked back up that the clock again and walked out into the hallway. There weren't any kids out in the hallway, but there were kids in the other classrooms. **_**I do have a first period class, right?**_** He walked back into his room and checked out is schedule. **_**Yes I do. **_**He walked over to the telephone and called the office. **_**This is going to be a good first day...**_

* * *

**Raph checked under the bed, under the mattress, under the pillows, inside the pillows, in the drawers of the two dressers and nightstands. "I can't find it anywhere," He muttered to himself as he looked around the room. "Should I get the vacuum and try to see if it...No. I can't do that." Rach sat down on the bed and looked around the room staring at the huge mess he made.**

**"Although, I am going to need a vacuum, probably." He bit his lower lip, wondering how Donny and me were going to react when we saw what he did to our room.**

* * *

**The bell rang for the kids to be moving to second period. "Okay, guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Donny closed his book. "And on time!" He added.**

**All the kids walked out of the classroom without a word to Donny. He sighed. "Let's skip class on the first day because we have a new teacher. I swear it's like being the new kid in school all over again."**

**A kid in his second period class came in.**

**"Hi." Donny smiled.**

**The kid raised an eyebrow at him. "...Hi."**

**Donny slightly nodded his head and sat back down in his seat. "Okay, awkward..." He mumbled to himself.**

* * *

**Leo leaned against the bathroom door. "There is no way I am ever going to find this ring," He looked at the mess he made in the bathroom. "Donny's going to kill me."**

**"Leo?" Raph came over. "Any luck?"**

**"No," Leo shook his head. "You?"**

**"Nope. Do you want to come down to the kitchen with me to see if Mikey and Ann found anything?" Raph asked.**

**Leo nodded. "All right."**

* * *

**Donny smiled at the class once his third period class walked in. "Hi. My name is Mr.--"**

**He was interrupted by all the kids dropping their pencils. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Green," He tried to finish. "My name is Mr. Green and I'm going to be your science teacher for this year. So, let me take attendance." He turned around to grab his grading book off of his desk and noticed a note on the board saying, "Mr. Green smells!"**

**Donny started laughing. "Ha, ha...Very funny, guys," He said as he turned back around to look at the class then he glared at them and pointed to the board. "Who wrote that?!"**

* * *

**"Did you guys find anything?" Leo and Raph entered the kitchen.**

**Mikey and I were sitting at the kitchen table. The kitchen was a huge mess as we tore everything apart looking for the ring. We also tore the living room apart.**

**"No." Mikey replied.**

**"We even looked into the living room." I added.**

**Leo sat down at the table next to me. "Ann, I know you don't want to admit it, but I think your ring may have fell into the drain. You and Mikey stay down here and look in the kitchen sink and Raph and I will look in the bathroom sink, okay?"**

**I gave up. The drain seemed to be the only place it could be by now. "All right," I stood up and walked over to the sink and opened up the cabinet beneath it where all the pipes were. "I hope Donny's having a better day than this."**

* * *

**The bell rang once again and Donny's third period class jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room.**

**Donny plopped himself in his seat. "Finally! Fourth period!" Donny had a free period that period. He put his head on the desk, but lifted it when someone came in. **_**Oh, no.**_

**"Hi," Another teacher came in. "I'm Mr. Scott and you are...Mr. Green, am I right?"**

**Donny nodded. "Yes. Hi." He stuck out his hand and Mr. Scott shook it.**

**"How's your first day going?" Mr. Scott asked.**

**"Horrible." Donny replied.**

**Mr. Scott nodded. "Yeah, that's just the first day, though. Plus, you're a new teacher so that probably has something to do with it. But, the freshmen class this year is...bad."**

**"You teach freshmen too?" Donny asked.**

**Mr. Scott shook his head. "Seniors and juniors. I just know how bad the freshmen are this year because one of the other science teacher's teaches just freshmen."**

**"But this teacher's not new?" Donny said.**

**"No, she's been here for a while," Mr. Scott explained. "I think this year's freshman's class is just from another planet or something."**

* * *

**Donny came in through the front door and closed it behind him. "Ann, I'm home!" He took a peek into the living room and saw the mess. "What...The...?" He ran into the kitchen, which was also a huge mess and he saw Mikey under the sink. "What's going on?!" He demanded.**

**I jumped and turned around. "Oh, hi, Donny. I didn't know you were home."**

**"What happened?" Donny asked again.**

**"How was your first day?" I smiled.**

**"Horrible, what happened?" Donny repeated.**

**"Oh, really?" I frowned. "Why?"**

**"Stop changing the subject! What happened in here?!" Donny yelled.**

**Mikey came out from underneath the sink. "Oh, Ann lost her wedding ring." He replied, bluntly.**

**I looked down at Mikey and glared at him. "Thanks a lot."**

**Mikey shrugged and went back under the sink.**

**Donny sat down at the table and banged his head on it. "This has just been a very bad day today..."**

**I sat down across from him. "Why?"**

**"First all my classes treat me like the new kid and I come home, the house is a total mess and I find out you lost your wedding ring." Donny explained.**

**"We'll find it," I reassured him, not about to make myself believe that it was long gone. "And it was only the first day. They'll be better tomorrow. Did you make new friends?"**

**Donny sighed at me. "Ann, I'm not legit the new kid!"**

**I leaned back in my seat. "I'm sorry, but what else do you want me to say?"**

**Donny ignored me. "I have to do it all over again tomorrow..."**

**"But tomorrow's Friday. Then you have the weekend!" I smiled.**

**Mikey came over and stood next to us. "And then he has to go back in on Monday, and then Tuesday, and then Wednesday..."**

**"You're not helping." I glared at him.**

**Donny groaned. "I'm going to take a nap." He walked up the stairs.**

**"Um," Mikey poked me. "Is he going to be able to take a nap?"**

**"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Donny shouted from the bedroom.**

**I shook my head. "Nope."**

* * *

**Ann: That's the end of that chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. Party Time

_**Chapter 30**_

**Donny came down the stairs and took his lunch and sighed. "Well, I'm off to work...Unfortunately..."**

**I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. Today will be better. Trust me."**

**Donny walked over to the front do and opened it. He turned back around to look at me. "Ann, every time I trust, it never turns out good."**

**I shrugged. "It's worth a shot."**

**Donny rolled his eyes and left.**

**I finished my breakfast and went into the living and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Nothing was on, so I turned it off. I looked around the room and sighed. It was very quiet. "I'll watch a movie," I talked to myself. I got up and walked over to the DVD case. "What movie should we watch?" I looked back over to the couch as if someone was sitting there. "Rush Hour? Which one?" I looked back at the couch and waited for an answer.**

**I rolled my eyes and put the DVDs back. "Oh, this is no use. I never realized how quiet the house could get with Donny gone," I remembered Donny's first day of work. I lost my wedding ring and Mikey, Leo, and Raph had to come and help me look for it. We tore the house apart. "That's because it was never quiet while Donny was at work."**

**I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I climbed up onto the bed and began jumping on it. "At least I can do this without Donny yelling at me." I smiled. I then stopped jumping and sat down. "But it's boring if Donny doesn't yell at me." I looked over and saw the telephone. I smiled, picked it up and began to dial a couple of phone numbers.**

* * *

**"So, Donny found your ring?" Leo walked into the house.**

**I nodded. "It was actually down in the basement."**

**"The basement?" Mikey followed Leo into the house.**

**"Yeah, I must have forgotten to bring it up when we went to bed the other night." I replied.**

**Raph walked straight in without stopping and without looking at anybody. "Well, at least you found it."**

**I shrugged and shut the front door. "That's true." I followed Leo and Mikey into the kitchen.**

**"So how many people are coming?" Raph asked.**

**"You guys and April and Casey." I replied.**

**"That's it?" Mikey was shocked.**

**I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"**

**"You call us to have a party and you invite five people?" Mikey asked.**

**"Well, when I said party," I corrected him. "I didn't mean an all-out bash. I just wanted something to do while Donny is at work."**

**"You can't say you're going to have a party and not mean it." Raph remarked.**

**"Call up some friends." Mikey shoved the phone in my face.**

**I put it down. "What? No. I'm going to have a hard enough time cleaning up after you five and you want me to have more people come over? Donny's going to kill me if he finds out that I had a party while he was gone."**

**"After all these years you choose now to be responsible?" Raph asked.**

**I turned to Leo. "Help me."**

**"Guys, just let her do what she wants." He was in the living room, flicking through the channels.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Thanks...thanks a lot."**

**Mikey picked the phone back up and handed it to me. "Seriously, call some of your friends."**

**"Like who?" I grabbed the phone away from him to get it out of my face.**

**"Like Kelsey and other...people. I don't know," Mikey replied. "I don't know your friends."**

**"You've raised me since I was five years old and you don't know who my friends are?" I rubbed my forehead."**

**"We never met them." Raph protested.**

**"Yeah, it's not like you ever had anyone come over." Mikey added.**

**"I couldn't have anyone come over." I corrected him.**

**"Oh. That's right." Raph agreed.**

**I put the phone back down. "No. You, Raph, Leo, April, and Casey are the only people who are going to come. Besides, if Donny finds out that I had this little get together, he can't be that mad because it's not a lot of people, he knows them, and they can clean up after themselves," I paused. "Well, April and Leo can clean up after themselves. Even still, that's two out of five. That's pretty good."**

**Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.**

**"No. End of discussion." I said and went into the living room to join Leo.**

* * *

**"Mikey!" I pushed through the crowd of people. "Mikey! Where are you?"**

**"I'm over here!" Mikey tapped me on the shoulder.**

**I turned around. "There you are!" I glared at him and shouted over the loud music. "Who are these people? You didn't even invite my friends!"**

**"I invited your friends. I didn't invite any of these other people!" Mikey shouted as well.**

**"Then where are my friends?" I asked.**

**"Over there!" He pointed to the kitchen, where all the food was.**

**I glanced a worried look into the living room. "Then who are these other people?" I wondered.**

**Mikey shrugged. "Maybe your friends invited them? Later!" He left and began to dance randomly.**

**I rolled my eyes. Donny was going to be home soon. I stayed away from the living room, because I didn't want those people talking to me. "Leo!" I shouted. "Leo!"**

**"Ann!" Leo jumped in front of me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"**

**"I've been looking for you too!" I shouted back.**

**"How many people did you invite?" Leo asked.**

**"What?" I couldn't hear him.**

**"How many--hold on." Leo knew I wasn't going to be able to hear him. He grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to my room. "There. It's quieter up here."**

**"This...is a disaster..." I muttered.**

**"How many people did you invite?" Leo asked.**

**"Correction:" I sat down on my bed. "How many did Mikey invite?"**

**Leo rolled his eyes. "I should've known. Do you even know any of these people?"**

**"A couple of my friends are in the kitchen but other than that, no. I have no idea who the rest of them are." I stated.**

**"Did he just pick people off the street or something?" Leo was becoming angry with his brother. "Seriously, does he even know them?"**

**"No," I shook my head. "He doesn't. He told me that. He also said that he didn't invite them, but I don't know if I believe that. Who else could have invited them?"**

**Leo shrugged. "Maybe your friends invited them?"**

**I shook my head again. "They would all be hanging out in the kitchen together if that was the case."**

**"Raph," Leo remembered that Raph also wanted to invite more people as well. "He probably invited them."**

**"Oh, Leo, you have to help me get them out of here!" I begged. "Donny's going to be home any minute and I don't want to talk to them."**

**"What are you guys doing up here?" Raph opened the door.**

**"What are you doing up here?" I shot back.**

**"I had to go to the bathroom," Raph replied. "It's your party down stairs. Why aren't you down there?"**

**"Because it's not my party." I replied.**

**"Did you invite anyone?" Leo asked.**

**Raph fiddled with his fingers. "A couple of people..."**

**"Oh, God!" I laid down on the bed.**

**"Raph!" Leo yelled.**

**Raph shrugged. "Mikey said he was inviting a couple of people so I figured it was okay. He told me you said it was okay."**

**"Leo!" I shot back up.**

**Leo quickly turned to me to defend himself. "I swear, I said nothing like that!" He turned back to Raph. "Mikey lied to you, you idiot! Do you honestly think I would tell you guys to invite whoever you want to Ann and Donny's house?"**

**"Okay, forget it!" I stood up. "We'll deal with this later. As of right now, we have to get everybody out of here and clean up because Donny is going to be home any minute."**

**"How are we going to get them all out, though?" Raph asked.**

**Leo glared at him. "You think of something to get rid of the people you invited. Ann will find April and Casey and try to get them to help get rid of people and then Ann can also get rid of her friends. I'll go get Mikey." Leo walked out of the room.**

**I sighed as I walked past Raph. "I'm going to kill you and Mikey."**

**Raph shrugged. "I didn't know! Blame Mikey!"**

* * *

**"Everybody's gone," I panted on the couch. "All we have to do is clean up now."**

**"We?" Mikey said. "This was your party. We don't have to stay."**

**"This wasn't her party, it was yours," Leo argued. "You guys made the mess."**

**"Technically, the guests made the mess." Mikey corrected.**

**"And who's you guys?" Raph knew Leo was including him. "I didn't do anything."**

**"You invited people as well." I stated.**

**"Because of Mikey!" Raph pointed to him.**

**"Okay, one, why is the house a mess? And two, why did a huge crowd of people go running through our driveway and in different directions?"**

**I turned around and saw Donny glaring at me. First day of work, he comes home to a brand new messy house because I lost my wedding ring. Second day of work, he comes home to the same brand new house, but even messier because of a party.**

* * *

**Ann: Donny's mad. I don't blame him. I'm be pretty angry if I came home and my house was like that. Although, in real life I would probably be the one to start the party. XD Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. After Party

_**Chapter 31**_

I stared at Donny, then glanced over at Leo, Mikey, and Raph. It was obvious that Donny was mad and that I wasn't going to get away with this. Maybe it everyone left a while ago and we cleaned up a bit, we would've had a chance, but no. This was not going to end well.

"Hey, Donny. How was work?" I smiled, ignoring his question and the messy house around us.

"What did you do?" Donny stood his ground. He didn't move, he didn't look around, his gaze stayed fixed on me. He didn't even bother taking off his jacket or shoes.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged, pretending that none of this was happening.

"Don't give me that. What did you do?" Donny asked, more strictly.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Mikey took a step forward, but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He threw a party." I looked back over to Donny.

"Me?!" Mikey twisted his head around to look at me.

"I tried to stop him." I continued on, only looking at the floor this time.

"Ann…" Leo warned, rolling his eyes.

"He just wouldn't listen." I ignored Leo.

Now Donny decided to kick his shoes off and hang up his jacket. He could tell that this was going to be a very long explanation. He walked past his brothers and me and went into the kitchen, seeing that was just as messy as the rest of the house.

"You know what?" Donny looked at me and his brothers again. "I don't want to know what happened, okay? It's obvious that you guys threw a party and I am really not in the mood to talk about this, okay? Just please get this place cleaned up."

"You're not mad?" Mikey and I asked at the same time.

"I'm annoyed, but…whatever." Donny brushed it off.

I smiled. "Thanks, Donny."

"Just please…" Donny started.

"We'll clean it up." Leo stated.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Raph asked.

"Meaning all of us." Leo glared at his brother. "Come on."

* * *

"I'm sorry about today, Donny." I crawled into bed and tucked myself in.

"Don't worry about it." Donny stated, getting himself ready to get into bed.

"I just got so bored. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think that the party was going to get that crazy. I only invited a couple of people and then the next thing I knew, your brothers were inviting people and those people were inviting people and it soon turned into a madhouse," I explained. "I don't like being home alone. You get to go to work. I want someone to be here with me. The house is so quiet when it's just me." I paused. "Well…I talk to myself a lot when I'm home alone, but whatever. That's besides the point."

Donny tucked himself into bed and turned off the light next to his side of the bed and laid down. "Ann, just go to sleep. It's over and done with. I'm not mad. The house didn't fall over…it's okay. Just go to sleep."

"I think I have a serious problem." I continued.

Donny threw his head back and sighed. "Ann…"

"No, really. I mean, you have to work everyday, which means that I have to be home alone for a couple of hours everyday. What's everyday going to be like?" I asked.

"You were the one who wanted to move out of the lair because it was too crowded, remember?" Donny held his head in his hands. He just wanted to get some sleep.

"I know that, and I still stand by that, but do you really have to work?" I looked down at him. He looked as though he was trying to sleep even though I was still talking to him.

"I have an idea." Donny stated.

"What?" I suddenly got excited.

"I can't tell you right now. It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow." Donny rolled over and closed his eyes. "For right now, you have to sleep."

"Is it like a surprise?" I wondered.

"Yes. But you have to sleep right now in order to get it tomorrow. Go to sleep." Donny muttered into his pillow.

"Okay." I smiled and was about to lay down, but stayed sitting up. I poked him.

"Now what?" Donny groaned.

"I can't sleep now." I said.

"Why not?" Donny rolled back over to look at me.

"You told me that you have a surprise for me. I can't sleep now. I'm too excited for this surprise." I giggled. It was going for midnight and I was as wide awake as ever.

"Of course…" Donny groaned again.

* * *

"Bye. Have a nice day." I waved to Donny from the front door as he left for work. "Oh, wait." I opened the front door again and shouted at him.

"What?" He stopped the car when he was almost out of the driveway and rolled down his window.

"You're going to get home before me. I just wanted to let you know that so when you come home, you don't think I'm missing or something." I shouted.

"Alright." Donny rolled his window back up, backed out of the driveway, and left.

* * *

"Donny? Are you home?" I called as soon as I walked through the front door. I heard barking and pitter-patters as soon as I called out and a little puppy came rushing up to me, wagging her tail.

I smiled and sat down on the floor playing with the puppy.

Donny walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "There's your surprise. You won't be so lonely anymore."

"You actually got me a puppy?" I was laughing, playing with the dog. "What'd you name her?"

"Name her whatever you want." Donny asked. "What would you think would be a good name for a German Shepherd?"

"Molly." As soon as I said the name, she perked right up and began licking my face all over.

"I guess we're naming her Molly." Donny smiled. "Hey, where did you go today?" He asked.

I shook my head. I was too busy playing with Molly to really think straight. "No where. It wasn't anything important or whatever."

"Oh. Okay." Donny replied, shrugging it off and walking back into the other room, as I continued to play with Molly.

**Ann:** I apologize for the short chapter and for the long wait for the chapter to be posted. I've been slowly getting my muse back for this story and since I've gotten no reviews for a while, I have no idea if anyone's even really interested in this story anymore. Either way, I'm going to finish it. There's about 11 or 12 chapter left to go. Again, sorry, and reviews are nice.


	32. Big News

_Chapter 32_

"Wait a minute, you're what…?" Raph asked me, with a shocked look on his face.

I went down into the lair to explain the doctor's appointment to Leo, Mikey, and Raph, since I was having a hard time telling Donny about it.

"I can't believe this." Leo muttered to himself.

"This is so cool!" Mikey shouted, smiling.

I smiled at the three of them. "I was kind of hoping that you three would be happy and everything. I can tell that Mikey is."

"We are happy for you." Leo replied.

"Of course we are." Raph added.

"It's just weird to think about. We never expected this." Leo finished.

"I'm going to be an Uncle." Mikey bounced up and down.

"So are we." Raph smiled at Leo.

"Donny's going to be a father." Leo smiled to himself. It was kind of funny to picture.

"Let's go up there and give him a congratulations." Raph stood up from his chair.

"No!" I stopped him. "You can't. I want to be the one to tell him."

Leo, Mikey, and Raph exchanged confused looks to one another for a couple of seconds.

"You mean Donny doesn't know, yet?" Leo asked.

I shook my head.

"Why doesn't he know, yet?" Mikey asked. "I mean, maybe I'm wrong, but usually the father-to-be is the first one to find out…besides the mother, of course."

"I haven't been able to tell him, yet." I sat down.

"Why?" Raph asked. "It's not that difficult. You just come out and tell him about it."

"But he's going to be so shocked when I tell him," I explained. "Plus, I kind of want to tell him in a sweet way, but I'm just not sure how to do it. I'm also nervous about telling him, too."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Leo asked.

"What if Donny doesn't want to have a baby right now? What if he doesn't want to have a baby at all?" I asked mostly to myself.

"What if he does want to have a baby at all and what if he does want to have the baby right now?" Leo replied, trying to see the positive of it.

"You don't know that he does." I said.

"And you don't know that he doesn't." Leo shot back.

"I'm just saying." I shook my head.

"So am I." Leo sat down.

"Who cares if he wants the kid now or not? The point is, it's happening. Right now. He doesn't really have a choice, does he?" Raph replied, getting annoyed with what Leo and I were saying to each other back and forth.

"Do you want us to be with you when you tell him?" Mikey asked, basically ignoring what Raph was saying.

"No," I shook my head. "This is something that I have to tell him one-on-one. Besides, this is the type of news that should just be me and him and he finds out about it."

"That's true, but it's also better for him to find out sooner rather than later." Leo added.

Mikey laughed. "That would be kind of funny if she told him nine months from now."

"I think he would notice something, Mikey." Raph rolled his eyes.

"How would he find out? He can't see inside her stomach." Mikey still continued to laugh at his "funny" thought.

"She's going to gain weight, Nimrod." Raph shook his head at his little brother.

"It would still be funny." Mikey shrugged his brother's comment off of his shoulder.

"Not really." I replied.

"I have an idea." Raph stood up and walked out of the lair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To your house. Where else?" Raph called back, but then he was out of sight.

"We better go follow him." Leo stated.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, getting up. "Who knows what he's thinking."

* * *

"Donny, where are you?" Raph walked right into our house without even knocking or anything. He had no idea if Donny was home or not, but he wanted to get him and me together so the two of us could talk.

"Donny's not home," I came up behind Raph. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get the two of you together so you can talk." Raph explained.

"I'll be talking to him tonight." I argued.

"Not about the kid." Raph replied.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo and Mikey both walked in after.

"Leave Donny a note or something." Raph suggested.

"What kind of news is that?" Mikey asked.

"Who tells their husband that they're going to be parents by writing him a note?" Leo shook his head. Both he and Mikey thought it was a stupid idea.

Donny had just walked into the room without anyone noticing him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right back up again wondering what everyone was talking about.

"I'll tell him sometime today, don't worry about it." I said.

"How are you going to tell him?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You got to have a plan." Raph replied.

"Since when do you know so much about these kinds of things?" Leo asked. "Why do you even care how Ann tells Donny?"

"Well, she can't just be like, 'Hey, guess what, Sweetie?'" Raph made his voice high-pitched.

"I do not sound like that." I pouted.

"'We're going to have a baby!'" Raph finished.

"…A…baby…?" Donny repeated, though he sounded as though he was losing his voice.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Another short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for being such a butthead when it comes to updating. However, there was supposed to be more chapters after this one, but I'm going to put them in the sequel, Kids VS. Parents. I hope you enjoyed this and please R&R. That would be nice.


End file.
